The Magic Hat
by lisa602
Summary: Kaci is an ordinary pup who's just about to become an adult when she and her best friend Victor get into something they didn't expect. What will she do to save the world? Take the time to read, it's actually pretty good or so I hope, perhaps it's boring and I don't realize it . (Refer to Petz Dogz 2)
1. Chapter 1

It all started the day of the incident when I woke up to find my parents awake and a strange hat on the table. The hat had a pretty blue background, like the sky, there were clouds and a rainbow going across it.

As a family with other dogs in Pawville and anywhere else, we were the only Siberian Huskies I knew.

"Good morning," my father, Arvin greeted. He was the wisest dog on the island that I knew. He wore a white shirt, rounded glasses, and a Scottish plaid hat.

"Good morning," my mother Ione greeted as well. She, for her part, is an amazing cooker, and I usually help her by handing anything she's cooked out to everyone in Pawville. Sometimes I wonder if her cooking will ever go as far as all over the island. She wore a yellow hat that I always found very pretty on her, and a necklace with a blue pendant.

"Good morning!" I said, then looking towards the strange hat. "Father, what is this?"

"Oh, this? This is the Magic Hat. I've told you about it before, right?" my father asked me.

"I've heard you talk of the Magic Hat. But you've never actually told me about it!" I said to him, excited for a story. The only thing I hoped was that something terrible happened and that the Magic Hat was the thing that saved everything. I was about to be disappointed, but I wouldn't show it.

"This Magic Hat has been passed down through many generations. It has truly amazing power."

The only thing interesting me is it had power that seemed unimaginable, though I had heard that before.

"Needless to say, terrible things could happen if that power was used by the wrong animal. It has never happened before, but it's possible." He became thoughtful as he spoke. "When I received this Magic Hat from your grandfather. . . . . . I made a vow to use it only for good." He looked at me expectantly. "I've kept that vow to the best of my ability. . . But now there are rumors of wrongdoers who want to get their paws on this Magic Hat! I'll have to be even more careful from now on!

Mother interrupted the conversation when it seemed to me that father wanted me to say something. "Oh, looks like we have a visitor!"

Victor walked through the door, a Pembroke Welsh Corgi. My best friend. "Hey Kaci. Let's go and play!" He wore his usual red plaid hat and light orange scarf.

We walked around South Pawville, just talking when Victor turns to face me, stopping in front of the Aquarium.

South Pawville has a waterfall, on the left of it there's the Zoo and on the right the Aquarium. Some yards in front, away, from the Aquarium was the Drug Store, same for my house in front of the Zoo. And in between the Drug Store and my home was the Flowerbed.

There was a slope in front of the Drug Store that led to the Pawn Shop, and another smaller slope by the Drug Store where you could either go to Dolphin Coast to the right or North Pawville to the left. The small slope by me house led to another slope leading to the Fashion House and two bridges, the left one to Jade Fields and the right one to Lappy Lake.

I'd never been anywhere except Dolphin Coat and North and South Pawville.

"So, Kaci, have you heard of Ivlet?" Victor asked me.

I had no idea who he was talking about. "No, who are you talking about?"

"Ivlet is a wolf who does a lot of evil things." Victor told me excitedly. "But he finally got caught! Now he's in a cage at the Police Station on this very island! Want to go and take a look?"

"Yes, let's go see him!" I said with the same amount of excitement. I always welcomed Victor's thoughts of adventure, and that was our downfall that day.

We raced to North Pawville where the Police Station was, excited for what we thought would be quite the adventure.

South Pawville had quite a few more houses. There was a bridge in the middle that crossed a small stream, though you could also use the trail to go around North Pawville to get to that other side.

We reached the Police Station and stood outside for a minute, bracing ourselves for the sight to see. Then we walked in, slowly making our way towards Ivlet's cage where he lay sleeping on the bed left in there for him. Ivlet was strange to my sight as I'd never actually seen a wolf before. He was white with what seemed to be a darkish-light blue.

Victor and I were quiet for a few moments before I heard him say, "Looks like he's sleeping."

"Who's there?" a voice shouted behind us.

We jumped and turned around in surprise to find Ada in the doorway. Victor and I started shaking with fear of being scolded. We did dangerous things that we knew we'd be scolded for, and yet we feared scolding, I found it odd but never complained. The adventures Victor and I had were usually really fun.

She walked in and sighed in relief. "Oh, it's you two. . ." She turned to the sleeping wolf. "This is Ivlet, a very nasty wolf. Stay away from him, you hear?" Then she added the detail, "Most of the time he sleeps during the day, anyway." Ada then turns toward us and says, "Now, go on! Go home!"

Victor and I look at each other and walked out of the Police Station, shaking our heads with the sadness of being caught. We hated that.

As we walked the path away from the Police Station, Victor turned to look at me with what looked to be his mischievous face. "Did you hear what she said?"

"What else besides 'get out' did _you_ hear?" I asked him. I never liked it when he heard something I didn't, and I would certainly see Victor regret it.

"Ivlet sleeps during the day." Victor said, making my thoughts jolt with excitement. "So if we go back at night, we might be able to see Ivlet awake and moving around!"

"That's right. And Ada won't be there because she looks over South Pawville at nighttime, Victor, that's genius!" I told him, and luckily he didn't decide to act like it was so true because sometimes his plans backfired. We were to see how much this would backfire.

"Let's go back again tonight!" Victor said, wagging his tail.

"All right!" I agreed happily.

"Let's play at Dolphin Coast 'til then." he then said, setting off towards his destination.

I ran after him, shouting at him that I would beat him there, yet I let him win anyway. This was going to be a fun day.

Victor and I stood under the coconut trees at Dolphin Coast, surprised at the boredom overcoming us. We had no idea what we could do.

"What shall we play?" Victor asked aloud. I don't even think he was asking me, because he was the one who chose the games. I could never think of one and I can't ever remember the ones we actually do play.

"Hide and seek? Tag?" I suggested questionably.

He sounded as if he didn't hear me. "I know! Let's play Cops and Robbers!"

"How do you play that?" I asked. He was always making up games, and it seemed that today he would be doing things that sound like Ivlet and Ada.

"I'll be the robber! Kaci, you be the cop and try to catch me!" Victor told me excitedly. "I'm the master robber, Woofenstein Von Barkley! All of the treasures in this world shall be mine! Ha ha ha ha ha!" he was looking as if he was staring into space as he said this. Then he looked at me, "Catch me if you can!" then he sped off.

"I'll catch you!" I shouted, speeding on after him.

I ran after him and caught up with him quickly. I had never actually realized how fast I could run because I never tried, and every time we played tag, I let him catch me or get away.

"Ha!" I shouted when my paw caught onto his leg.

"Ah! You caught me!" he said, turning around and starting on the way back to stand underneath the trees. I followed him with excitement, dancing my way over with happiness.

Once we were back, Victor complained, "Oh, I can't beat you at this game!"

"Ha, ha, ha!" that was all I could do. I couldn't find any words to say that he could beat me at the game with practice.

"What shall we play next?" he asked, and this time it seemed that he actually was asking me what I thought.

"Don't ask me, you choose!" I said, waiting for the game _he_ wanted.

"Okay, let's play robbers next!" he said.

"How do you play _that_?" I asked.

He didn't seem to have heard my question. "I'll be the richest in the land. . . like Godfrey!" Godfrey was the dog who owned the Water Wheel in North Pawville, and he earned a lot of money. "You get to be the robber this time, Kaci." Victor then told me.

"Cool!" I said.

"I'll go and hide my treasure! Then you try to find it!" he said, finally explaining the rules to me.

"It sounds good to me!" I told him with excitement.

"All right. . ." Victor was saying, almost acquiescingly. "I don't know about this. . ."

"Are you okay, Victor?" I asked him. It wasn't like him to not want to play a game that he thought of.

"But we've already started our game of robbers." Victor then said with confidence.

I hesitated at first, still surprised by his reaction before. Then I said, "Well, let's play the game!"

"I can't believe that Woofenstein Von Barkley is after my treasure!" he said in a voice that sounded like Godfrey, making me laugh. "Psst. . . that's you Kaci!" he whispered to me.

"Who's Woofenstein Von Barkley?" I asked, having to say the name slowly because I'd never heard it before that day.

"Woofenstein Von Barkley is my own creation!" he said with pride. "He's strong, brave, and cool!"

I started dancing with excitement, because I had always thought that the villains had the most exciting part of everything. It scared my parents whenever I told them I thought that, and I never knew why until that morning when father introduced me to the Magic Hat.

"I won't let that villain Woofenstein Von Barkley get his paws on my treasure!" he said. I always thought about how good he was at staying in character for games unless he had to explain something to me. "I must protect my treasures! My bug cage and fishing tackle! I'd better hide them!" Then he got out of character to tell me, "Okay, Kaci, no peeking!"

"All right!" I said, closing my eyes and waiting for him to come back from hiding his treasures. This would be the first time I could actually use my nose to show Victor how good I was at it. My father had decided to teach me one day to find things by sniffing them out, because dogs hardly ever used their noses for things nowadays it seemed.

My father, Arvin, was the smartest dog. He knew so many things that I couldn't possibly know, and he always made it seem like he'd been to more places than just Pawville. I'd never even seen him leave South Pawville, or the house.

"Phew! That should do it! There's no way that Woofenstein Von Barkley will find them now!" came Victor's voice, making me open my eyes to see him stand before me, looking tired. "Well? Are you up to the challenge?" he asked me. I nodded. "I'll give you a big hint. . . the smell of the treasure!"

He gave me pieces of the two objects that looked as if they had been peeled off. He consoled me, saying that he'd gotten these pieces from other objects that were the same kind as the ones I was to find. I learned the smell of a fishing tackle and a bug cage.

"I got it, and I'm ready!" I said as I set of to find the smells.

The first thing I smelled was the fishing tackle, and I could tell that it was on the other side of Dolphin Coast. I set off at a run towards where it was, and when I wasn't sure where to move, I smelled again and went towards it. When I noticed the smell getting closer, I just let myself smell on until I reached where the smell was. I dug up the fishing tackle from under the warm sand.

Then I smelled for the bug cage, and set off toward it at a run. I wanted to get it done with to show Victor that I found them. And it was sadly hard to run and smell at the same time, so I had to stop every now and then before I could find where it was. When I noticed it was somewhere close to a snake, I paused, but it hadn't seen me, it was looking the other way. So I just let the smell take me to what I wanted to find. Then I found it and dug, taking out a sandy bug cage.

I took the objects back to Victor, taking care to stay away from the snake. What I found annoying was that the objects were so sandy that they were leaving the particles in my fur. That was the part about Dolphin Coast that I didn't like, the stickiness of the sand.

I reached Victor, and he was so shocked. "Oh no, you found them? Woofenstein Von Barkley, you'll pay for this!"

"In what way do I owe this pleasant surprise?" I asked, in the character of the robber. "If it isn't the dog who didn't know someone could easily find these just lying around!"

"I guess I can't fool your nose, Kaci!" Victor said with a small chuckle.

"Nope!" I said, giving him the two sandy objects.

"Oh, you can have the bug cage and fishing tackle!" Victor said with a wave of his paw.

"But their yours. Why don't you want them?" I asked. He used these two all the time, I remember one time he even let me play with them.

"I've got new ones, so I don't need them anymore!" he told me. And knowing me, he knew I'd start dancing, which I did.

I was dancing around with such happiness, that Victor had to use our secret way of telling me to calm do. The way he did it was that he heartily panted until I'd stop dancing to face his smiling face.

"No need to be so excited!" he said. Then, noticing the fact I'd dropped them on the ground to dance, he noticed how sandy they were. "Oh? They are a little dirty. . . Let me take care of them."

I picked the two up and handed them to Victor. He started setting off toward a small bank of water that surrounded Dolphin Coast. "I'll clean them up for you! Talk to me later." he told me.

"See you later!" I shouted out to him.


	2. Chapter 2

I started carousing around Dolphin Coast, trying to find anything else to dig up. I found quite a few things. I found an Asian pear, a coconut, two mangos, two pineapples, two eggplants, a sunflower, and two hibiscuses.

Then I found another smell I couldn't recognize, but it was under a rock. I tried pushing the rock so I could get to it, but it was too heavy. I thought I could probably ask a grown-up, but then they would call it their property whatever it was. No, I wanted to wait until I got strong enough.

I went back to find Victor, and there he was under the trees with a clean bug cage and fishing tackle.

"Look! The bug cage and the fishing tackle are clean now! Here you go!" he said, handing me the fishing tackle and bug cage. "Oh, that reminds me. . . Do you know how to catch bugs?" I shook my head. "I'll tell you all about how to catch insects." He used my new bug cage to tell me what to do. "You can use a bug net to catch the insects, just get close enough and catch them. Jump at just the right time to nab the insect. Jump only when they are entirely inside the net and you'll successfully snag the insect."

I watched him the entire time with interest. This would be more fun, and I didn't realize it, but I was having more fun learning how to catch bugs than learning how to play games. It was a new feeling, something that made me realize later on in the day how much older the two of us were getting.

We have known each other since we were young pups, and have been friends for a long time. The funny thing was that we were born on the same day, and the day after that fateful night was our birthday. We were about to be at the age in which our parents would try to find someone to marry us to. Victor and I always decided we would run away when that happened to try to find someone we actually loved. Though that day we weren't really thinking about it, so we couldn't have done it before we did something stupid.

"Now give it a try for real!" Victor told me. "Try and catch a Cabbage White somewhere here on Dolphin Coast, okay?" I nodded. "You won't need that fishing tackle, so I'll hold onto it for you."

I handed over the fishing tackle and ran off to find a Cabbage White. I saw a white butterfly and realized that that was it. It was right by Augusta's field, and I made sure she wasn't out there watching to do it.

I took out the net and carefully waited for it to get close to me, then I jumped in for the attack and caught it easily. I ran back to Victor with the victory of having caught a butterfly.

"Well done!" he told me when I showed it to him. He was always very happy when someone was able to have a victory, and it taught me to be happy for him as well. It's not something you could normally find in other dogs on the island.

"Thanks, Victor!" I told him, enjoying the smile on his face.

"Here's your fishing tackle back!" he said, giving me the fishing tackle. "And do you know about fishing?" he asked. I shook my head to that as well. "I'll tell you all about how to fish."

I was very happy. Victor was teaching me all this, and the funny thing was that he seemed to enjoy it. He'd always told me he dreaded how sad our teachers must be to be teaching children all day long, and at that moment, he seemed to realize how fun it was.

I remembered the day we graduated from school as he taught me these new skills. Victor and I were happy to be done, and glad that we didn't have to go to college. As graduates, we played games with our friends. Games like freeze tag, leapfrog, and trying to climb as high as we could on trees.

"You can fish from a pier on lakes and the sea. Head to a pier and you'll be able to fish. When a fish takes the bait, the float will sink into the water. Quickly start tugging to pull the line and hook the fish. Once you've hooked a fish, pull the line some more to reel the fish on. If you can reel it in close enough, you'll land it! Don't pull the line too much or let it get too slack. Keep a good balance." I learned that Victor was very good at telling me how to do this. He could be a good teacher, I thought to myself. "Now give it a try for real!" he said. "Okay, go catch some fish! Try and catch a Sardine from the sea here at Dolphin Coast."

I ran towards the pier where I went to the end of it and instantly stopped. I took out my fishing tackle, gripped it tightly, and threw the line out. I waited patiently for a fish to bring it down. When the float went under the water, I started pulling, not too hard and not too slack. It wasn't too hard. I brought it out, and it was a Sardine. I barked with excitement.

I held it in my mouth, and ran to meet with Victor. I showed him the fish with pride.

"Amazing!" he said, seemingly surprised at my quickness to learn when I couldn't do it so fast in school.

"Thanks, I'm amazed myself!" I told him truthfully.

"You look like you want to keep playing!" he observed with interest. I'm going to take a break, but you go for it Kaci! Just let me know when you're finished."


	3. Chapter 3

I left and first went to catch more bugs. I caught a Cricket, and a Golden-Ringed Dragonfly. Then I went fishing and caught four more Sardines, two Flatfishes, and a Goby.

I ran back to Victor.

"Shall we head home?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" I said, tired and ready to rest for a bit.

"Okay, I'll come and get you once it gets dark." he told me.

"Why?" I asked, wondering what he could possibly want to do.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten! We're going to go see Ivlet, right?" he asked, making me remember what we wanted to do. I couldn't believe I had forgotten.

"Oh, right. Actually, I'll meet you outside your house, and I promise I won't forget!" I said.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight!" he agreed.

"See you tonight!"

Victor walked me back to South Pawville, but before we could leave Dolphin Coast, out came Augusta, a Pekingese, standing on her porch in front of her house.

"Hold it!" she shouted, making us jump in surprise at her outburst. "Come over here!" she shouted.

We walked over and sat before her, waiting for her comments.

"Just what terrible trickery are you two planning now, eh?" she asked us.

We shook our heads.

"No lies! I heard you mention the name Ivlet, did I not?" she asked angrily.

We shook our heads again.

"Yes, you were talking about him. Don't underestimate the power of these ears of mine!" I had forgotten how well she could hear. "Now listen carefully! Ivlet is evil! Bad, bad, bad to the tips of his paws! If Ivlet were to get his claws into two young things like you. . . Why, he'd just gobble you right up!" She said her last sentence by jumping at us, making us jump and shake in fright. "So promise me you'll never, ever, ever go near him!" She sat in front of us, but she wasn't looking at us.

We started backing away, but not while she was looking at us.

She looked at us to say, "Ivlet may seem interesting to you. . ." she looked away again, "But he's far too dangerous to mess around with!" she looked back at us, and then away. "The things I could tell you about Ivlet. . ."

We ran away as quick as she could before she looked again. We could hear her talking to us as if we were still there listening to her. I felt relief as we ran out of sight.

We reach Pawville and stood for a bit, panting.

"That was close! If she found out that we were going to go see Ivlet. . . Well, we'd get chewed out for sure!" Victor said.

I knew that much. "I know. She could've told our parents and we'd be grounded for life!" It was a bit of an exaggeration, but I felt it could be possible if my parents knew what I was going to do.

"I managed to get away without having to give too many details, anyway. We're on for our visit tonight just as planned!" Victor said happily.

"Yeah, and hopefully we'll get there without someone coming after us!" I said.

"See you later!" Victor said, trying to brighten up the mood.

"See you later!" I said.

Victor walked off towards North Pawville to get home, and I walked to my small little house where my mother stood outside. She seemed to have been waiting for me.

"Welcome home, Kaci. Great timing, actually!" she told me.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I've just finished baking some cookies! Can you take them out to everyone?" she asked.

"Sure, if I could have one now!" I said, hoping to have something to eat. I was hungry.

"You can have a snack later. First, please take the cookies around the village."

"All right!" I said, though I wasn't looking forward to it. I could never actually give it to the villagers as if they were my close neighbors.

"You need to take them to. . . Gertrude in the Drug Store and Tom at the Pawn Shop. Then Sheila at the Fashion House. . . . . . Charles at the Aquarium, and Kenneth at the Zoo." I kept them in my memory, and note that it was everyone in Pawville except for Clara who worked with the Flowerbed. "Did you get all that?" my mother asked.

"Yes." I told her.

"I've already given them to everyone else." she said, answering a question I actually wasn't going to ask. "Off you go, then!" She then gave me a plate of five cookies.

I walked away and went to Gertrude. I walked past Clara and was at the Drug Store where Gertrude stood right outside. She was a Maltese and wore a Nurse's hat with a pink scarf.

"Oh dear, whatever is the matter? Does you tummy hurt?" she was always doing something like this when someone came to talk to her. Whenever it was someone my age and younger, she'd ask if we had stomach pains. Felt like defending myself and realized I wasn't nineteen yet, so I couldn't say I wasn't a child. "I've got some medicine that will clear that right up."

"Here you go!" I said, before she gave me any prescriptions. I gave her a cookie from the plate I held.

"Oh, a cookie! For me?" Gertrude asked in shock.

"Yes!" I said, hoping she would stop talking.

"Thank you so much! Ione's treats really do taste the best! Here's a little something for you, too." She then gave me 5G, and I ran off towards Tom's Pawn Shop. I didn't actually think anyone would pay me, I'd never actually gotten an allowance. That was why I hadn't gotten clothes to wear yet, because you had to have gotten an allowance from your parents in order to buy clothes for yourself.

I reached the bottom of the slope where Tom's Pawn Shop was. Tom stood outside, a King Charles Spaniel, and wearing a hat that had a checker pattern with the color of black and white, a white scarf, and sunglasses.

"Welcome! Got anything you don't need? I'll take it off your paws!" he said, and then realizing who it was that stood before him. "Oh, Kaci! What's up?"

"I have a cookie for you!" I told him, handing over a cookie.

"Wow! This looks good! Ione truly is a master baker!" he said, then looking at me. "I'm quite jealous of you, Kaci." Then he straightened himself, and took out his wallet. "Here's a tip for your trouble!" he gave me 1G. "Some folks think I'm a little stingy, but that's just not true, now, is it?"

I was about to say no, then felt badly about almost lying, and I didn't want to tell him he was stingy. So, instead of answering, I ran up the slope to avoid further conversation. I ran to the Aquarium where Charles stood outside, a Papillion, wearing a light blue top hat with dark blue polka dots, a light blue scarf, and spectacles.

"Hey, Kaci. Caught a rare fish, have you?" he asked. I realized I finally had fish, but decided instead that I would keep the fish until later.

"No, I have a cookie for you!" I told him, handing him a cookie.

"Oh boy, this looks good!" he said, looking at it with happiness. I love how mother's cooking made everyone smile.

"I'll tell my mother of your appreciation!" I told him, a smile tugging at my face.

"Straight from the paws of Ione, I take it? Fantastic! Please, take this. Just a token of my appreciation!" he said, giving me 5G. "If you happen to catch a rare fish, please bring it to me. I'll add it to my Aquarium!"

"I'll do that!" I told him truthfully. Then I ran to the other side of the waterfall where Kenneth stood outside his Zoo. He was a St. Bernard wearing an orange jumpsuit with a couple white stripes, and a brown hat.

"Hey hey hey! Hello-hello-hello!" he said to me in his usual cheery mood. "If it isn't young Kaci! What're you up to today?"

"For this!" I said, handing him the cookie.

"Hey hey! Tha-tha-thank you! There's no need, really!" he said. "It isn't much, but here's something for your trouble." Kenneth gave me 4G. "I hope you'll come by to visit our animals sometime soon!"

"Will do!" I told him. I then ran towards the Fashion House where Sheila stood outside. She was a Chihuahua wearing a hat with black and purple diamonds, a suit with a white top and red and white checkered bottom, and pink heart shaped sunglasses.

"Kaci? Is there a problem?" she asked when I ran up to her.

"Here!" I said, handing over the last cookie on the plate.

"Oh my, is this cookie for me? Thank you! Here's something for your trouble." Sheila gave me 3G. "Thank your mom for me, too!"

"I'll do that, Sheila!" I told her.

"I'm about to get a new lot of clothes and accessories in! Come back and check them out!" I felt excited when I heard that. Maybe there would be some clothes that would be to my taste.

I walked back home to see my mom standing outside again, as if she knew that I'd be done at that moment.

"Thank you! You've been a great help." she said when I was standing before her again and handed her the empty plate. "Let's go inside."

Once inside, my mother put the plate in the sink and came back over to me. I'd noticed it was getting dark outside and wondered if she wanted me to do anything else. "Here's your allowance." then she gave me 10G. "You can go and play now that you've finished helping me! Record what you've done today at the desk by the door. Be careful out there!"

I went to the desk by the door where there was a small piece of paper with lists under the names Arvin and Ione. I filled out the one under Kaci to show what I had done that day, as it was custom for us to do that in our home. I said everything, and hoped I wouldn't have to do the same thing for when I came back home from visiting Ivlet.

I noticed the smell of a couple things and went to check them out. The weird thing is that those things were inside her house. I dug up antidote and a biscuit, and thought that they might help later on.

Then I ran outside to meet up with Victor.


	4. Chapter 4

I found Victor outside of his house, looking a little lonely. I wondered why he would wait there instead of inside where he'd be safer. So I ran across the bridge, and he noticed me with the happiness that I remembered to come.

Victor and I nodded to each other, and we walked toward the Police Station. I felt nervous to meet Ivlet the wolf, especially from what I'd just heard from Augusta. But there was no going back.

We walked in, and slowly went towards the cage of Ivlet where he still lay sleeping. We stood outside his cage for a couple seconds before seeing him wake up. He stood and stayed there for a bit before noticing us standing there. He walked off the bed so that he could look at us as if we were actually face to face, though there were bars between us.

"Hey. . . What are you doing here?" he asked, making a lump in my throat.

Neither Victor nor I answered his question, because we didn't actually have a reason for being there before him. All we had wanted was to see him walk around, and certainly not have him talk to us about whom we were and why we were there.

"Well, whatever. . . I was just starting to feel the old boredom creeping back in." he said, seemingly wanting to talk about something. "How about chatting with me for a while? Just friendly, like."

Victor and I still stared at him with wide eyes, feeling awkward. Meeting a famous animal didn't seem all that glorious anymore, and it was only made into the feeling of fear.

"Take a good look at me. I'm in a cage here. Even if I wanted to do something nasty, I couldn't, now could I?" I had to admit that Ivlet made a good point, even though it was hardly likely for me to trust him. "So tell me. . . I've heard there's the Magic Hat somewhere in this village. Is that true?"

There was a few moments silence before Victor answered, "Yeah, it's true."

"Well, looks like you've got some fire in your belly!" Ivlet said, looking at him with amusement. "Not just anyone can pluck up the courage to talk to an evil-doer like me!"

"Ah, well! Ahem! I'm often told how brave I am." it was very typical of Victor to start bragging about how brave he was.

"I bet you are." Ivlet told him. Then he changed the subject, "But I bet you don't know where the Magic Hat is, now do you?"

"Of course I do! This here is Kaci. . ." I felt like shouting at Victor, because he knew how much I hated being in the spotlight. "And her father, Arvin, has the Magic Hat!"

"Oh, really? Well, ain't that dandy." Ivlet said, now staring at me.

"That's right!" I blurted out, hoping he would change the subject again.

"But still, I can't help but be thinking. . ." he said, making me look at him with confusion. I noticed he was looking at _me_ with some sort of hunger that frightened me.

"Huh?" I asked, not entirely ready for his answer.

"All of this talk of the Magic Hat. . . It's just a pack of lies, right?" he asked.

I was furious! So furious that I was growling, because I had seen the Magic Hat _that_ _very _morning and Ivlet had the gall to tell me he thought it a pack of lies. My father _told_ _me_ of the power of the Magic Hat and how _he _used it to keep the island safe and happy.

"No! Of course it's real!" Victor defended for me, thank goodness because I had no idea of what could come out of my mouth. "Arvin uses the Magic Hat. . . . . . to keep the peace all over this island."

I stopped growling to say, "That's right, and my father told me this morning about how he uses it!"

"Ah, but I heard that the Magic Hat on this island is actually a fake!" he pointed out, making me wonder about it myself. "It sounds to me like this Arvin fellow is lying!"

"No-No he isn't! Right, Kaci?" Victor defended once more.

I vigorously shook my head to show my side of the story, because if I knew one thing about my father, it's that he never lied about important things.

"Ah, I know! I've just remembered how to tell a fake from the real thing." Ivlet said, and then looked a little malicious. "I'll show you two, too, if you like. Just bring the Magic Hat here to me, okay?"

"What?" I asked, but no one answered me. The question of how Ivlet, of all animals, would know how to tell the difference between a real and a fake.

"What do you think, Kaci?" Victor asked me. "Do you think you could borrow the Magic Hat? Just for a little while?"

I thought of it, and had the feeling I really shouldn't because of the thought that something wrong could happen. But, it wouldn't hurt to show it to Ivlet and then bring it back home. If it's a fake, my father wouldn't show any sort of fear for it when I returned in the morning.

So I came to my conclusion and said, "Okay!"

I returned to the Police Station from having gone home and taken the Magic Hat from the table where it still was. Placing it a couple feet away from Ivlet's cage, I took a step back and watched as Ivlet turned to look at it. He'd been talking with Victor for some time because I had to go get the hat.

"So this is the Magic Hat. . ." he said, watching it closely.

Victor walked forward, close to the Magic Hat with a frightened look on his face that was aimed towards Ivlet. "Okay, so you've seen it. Th-that's enough, isn't it?"

Ivlet did not answer his question. Instead, he looked at the hat, jumped in surprise and said, "Hey! Oh no—look at that!"

I jumped too, staying silent for a bit. Then I asked, "What is it?"

"Look, it's ripped! Right there!" he said, looking at a place on the hat, but I couldn't tell where.

I was quiet a second before I asked, "Where is it!"

"There! Look, right there!" he shouted, but I still couldn't tell where he was looking.

Victor looked at it and asked, "It. . . it is? I don't see where. . . ?"

"If you don't fix this right away, who knows how bad it might get?" Ivlet was shaking, and this made me worry. Something was wrong with the hat!

Victor looked at me with sorrow. "What should we do? If it really is damaged, it might be our fault!"

I whined softly, wondering what could happen when all the dogs on the island heard of the terrible thing Victor and I did to the Magic Hat.

"We'll get chewed out for sure. . . !" Victor said sadly, and with fright.

Ivlet shook his head as if we went off topic. "Don't tell me you still can't see it! If you still don't believe me, I'll show you! Just bring it a little closer."

I looked up at him, and nodded with agreement. I hoped that when he told us where the damage was, Victor and I could find some way to repair it before the night was over. I picked the hat up and placed it right in front of Ivlet where he looked at it.

Ivlet stood there looking at it, and we waited for him to tell us where it was. But, he shocked us with something we realized at that moment he had been trying to do. He jumped at the Magic Hat and grabbed it.

Victor and I jumped in surprise. We looked at each other, shaking with fright as the rainbow on the Magic Hat turns to a lightning bolt as it sits on Ivlet's head.

He shook and panted as if he had just had the ride of his life. "I've been waiting for this. . . !" he shouted to us. Then a bubble formed around Ivlet and he floated out of the top of the Police Station.

Victor and I ran outside to see him floating right above the Police Station in his bubble. Ivlet howled to air and then got big balls of fire to throw them on North Pawville, destroying many places.

He tried to throw a ball of fire at Victor and I, as if to say I don't need your help with this anymore. But I pulled Victor out of the way and ran with him to South Pawville. What we didn't realize was him following us.

We reached South Pawville, and I was about to enter the house to warn my parents when I realized he was now right over the village. Victor and I ran toward him, standing right next to the Aquarium, Victor tripping along the way.

Victor and I then realized where his target was and ran away from the Aquarium as Ivlet throws a ball of purple fire at it. We had almost gotten caught in it. I saw him destroy many other places, too, luckily he decided not to destroy my home. Then, when he decided his work was done, he and his bubble disappeared elsewhere.

"Who gave Ivlet the Magic Hat?" came Ada's voice from right behind us. Victor and I were too tired to jump in surprise, because we knew it would come.

I turned around and looked Ada in the eyes. "I did, Ada."

She suddenly pulled us to hide behind my house as animals came out of the Zoo. I noticed they all looked a little demonic as they separated and ran into different directions. That's where the visions started.

_Ivlet looked over the animals in the Zoo, casting spells on them, making them growl at every shadow with anger. He smiled at joy with the new powers he had, thanks to those two pups._

_ Disappearing from there, he went to Jade Fields, Lappy Lake, Tail Heights, Monolith Isle, Crystal Caverns, and Whisker Woods, casting the same spells on the animals there. Except these animals couldn't be brought back to their senses, they would be filled with anger towards the dogs for the rest of their lives._

I stood inside the cage, the door closing behind me, whining with the terror of what I had done so terribly.

Finally, Ada started scolding me on something I already knew was wrong. "How could you do something so foolish? Giving Ivlet the Magic Hat! Just look what he's done to the village, all thanks to you! So many animals have been injured or lost their homes!" She looked at me with such anger that I felt like I would never last the night. Victor stood beside her, waiting for it to be over even though he wasn't the one being scolded for something so awful. "That isn't all, either. Bridges have been destroyed all across the island! Now lots of places are completely out of reach. Ivlet has also riled up the wild animals, turning them against us! They've started to attack all who try to pass through where they live! Your foolishness is what caused all of these problems!"

I stood there, feeling terribly stupid.

"Why aren't I in a cage along with Kaci?" Victor inquired of Ada sadly. "I was there, too. . . I should be caged as well!"

"You made a terrible mistake, too, that's true. . . But most of the blame for this mess has to go to Kaci." Ada told him

I howled my pain. I had done the worst thing any dog has done in history, and it was all my fault. I thought Victor shouldn't be blaming himself for something he didn't do.

"I'm the one who said we should take a look at Ivlet! And I'm the one who persuaded Kaci to go and get the Magic Hat." I considered it true that I probably wouldn't have given Ivlet the Magic Hat had Victor not suggested coming that night or asking me to get the Magic Hat. But I had actually gotten and given the Magic Hat to Ivlet freely, and no one had pushed me to do it. "Put me in the cage instead and let Kaci out! Please!"

I watched Ada who seemed to be considering it, and I had the urge to shout to her not to have us switch spots. I didn't want to see Victor in this cage any more than he wanted to see me in it, but I wanted it that way instead of the other way around.

Then came Augusta's voice, "I think we should let Kaci out, too." She walked in, all the while staring at Ada. "Everyone makes mistakes." Augusta began her debate. "I know, it's led to some truly terrible things happening this time. . . But isn't that all the more reason to have Kaci help repair the damage?" She jumped at Ada, making Ada sadly surprised by her words. "Everyone makes mistakes. . . even you. This is what children do. Cause trouble for grownups by doing unexpected things. The wrong things, maybe. But that is how they learn! Please give Kaci another chance, Ada."

Ada whined sadly, then looked up at Augusta and nodded. She turned toward the cage, unlocked the door, and opened it for me to get out.

I slowly walked out, and then stood in the entrance to look at Ada and Augusta in their faces. I hoped that my expression showed how sorry I was. Then I fully walked out of the way of the cage door and closed it behind me.

"Very well, I will let you out. . . this time." Ada said, making me feel like she thought I would be back in there again. I felt a little angry that she didn't trust me, but what could I do about it after what just happened? Ada continued, "But you have to help everyone else in the village. Indeed, you must help everyone on the whole island who has been hurt or inconvenienced by your actions!"

I nodded, wondering to myself how long it would take to help everyone on the whole island. I felt it might take a whole year, but I could at least have something to do. I knew Victor would want to help me as much as he could so I could get everything done, and that made me feel a little better.

"We'll handle getting the Magic Hat back from Ivlet. That's definitely not a job for children. Don't go getting any ideas about getting it back yourself." Ada warned me.

I nodded even though I detested the fact she called me a child. I would be older the next day. Though, I remembered at that moment that you weren't fully an adult until you married someone. Then you could be called an adult, but it was as if being a child gave you more freedom.

Ada nodded back. I noticed she and Augusta jump in surprise as I heard the cage door creaking behind me. I feared what it was and didn't want to turn around because I didn't want my worst fear to be true.

"Hey, what are you doing now?" Ada asked making me back away from the cage and turning to see Victor locking himself in.

"I feel so bad about what happened. It's my fault. . . So I'm going into the cage." Victor told Ada. He turned to me, making me fear the days to come. "Kaci, help everyone in the village."

I whined softly, and then nodded to him. I saw the expression on his face turn to fear for me as I ran out of the Police Station before he could say sorry. He _knew_ how I felt about the thought of working alone.

I didn't entirely leave the Police Station. I stood outside of it, looking at the starry night and wondering to myself. Why?

"Hey, you there. Yeah, you." I heard, and I looked down to see a small thing I had never seen before. It was like a white stick with a face and a top hat, with arms, legs, and a face, and wearing what looked like a red suit.

I was quiet for a bit before asking, "Who are you?"

"I'm Beat. I'm the personification of the good half of the Magic Hat." Beat noticed my questionable expression. "You don't know what I'm talking about, huh?"

I didn't know how I could trust Beat after what had just happened with Ivlet, but my curiosity got the best of me. "What _are_ you talking about?"

"Not many people know this, but the Magic Hat has a mind of its own! Because the Magic Hat is just so strong. . . . . . it was magically given a mind of its own, to prevent it being used for evil!" What a good use Ivlet's making of it, I thought to myself. "I'm made from the good side of that mind."

"Then how was Ivlet able to use the Magic Hat to hurt the island?" I asked Beat.

"When Ivlet stole the Magic Hat. . . . . . it fought back, trying to stop him from using it. But Ivlet's evil heart was too much for us, and I got booted out completely!"

"That's terrible!" I told Beat who only nodded its agreement. I had no idea what sex Beat was and didn't have the guts to ask.

"When Ivlet put on the Magic Hat, I had a chance to read his mind. . ." Beat told me. "It seems he allowed himself to be caught on purpose, in order to get onto this island!"

"How could he do that?" I asked.

"Because the power of the Magic Hat was protecting this place, evildoers like him can't normally come here. But Ivlet had a plan! He let himself be captured, knowing that he would be brought here!" Beat told me, it seemed surprised with how smart Ivlet was. "He's practically a genius when it comes to thinking up evil! Who knows to what ends such a monster may turn the power of the Magic Hat? I tremble just to think of the possibilities! I'm sure he has even more terrible things up his sleeve! That's why I have to get the Magic Hat back."

"That's right!" I agreed, but I wondered how Beat would get the Magic Hat back in his small size. I had the thought that I could tell an adult, but the longer I talked with Beat, the more I realized that I was the only dog that knew of Beat's existence. Beat came to me. But why?

"You feel the same, right?" Beat asked. "You want to get the Magic Hat. . . . . . back from Ivlet, don't you?"

"I do!" I told Beat.

"Me too! But I'm so small. . . I can't do much without the Magic Hat!" Beat looked at me as if it wanted me to do something. "I do know a lot of things, though. . . So I'm sure I can give you all sorts of useful advice!" That's when I realize Beat wanted _me_ to help it get the Magic Hat back. "What do you say? Let's work together to get the Magic Hat back!

"I agree!" I told Beat without thinking.

As I walked home, Beat hid somewhere that not even I knew where it was. But it was able to talk to me, and I was able to tell it about the fact that it was me who gave Ivlet the Magic Hat so foolishly. Luckily, Beat told me that I could always right my wrong by getting the Magic Hat back myself. I hoped it was right.

When I reached the house, daylight came. I stood outside of the door for a second, realizing it was my birthday and I probably wouldn't have any sort of party. It was certainly not going to be with Victor.

"Don't worry about how your parents will react," Beat consoled me. "The only important thing is helping everyone on the island."

"That's not what I'm worried about." I told Beat, walking in the door to be caught by my mother.

"Are you hurt?" my mother asked.

"I'm fine!" I told her.

"I see. . ." she said, looking me over.

"Do you understand what you've done?" my father asked me, anger in his voice.

I looked down, feeling even worse. My father knew how to do this very well, and I never understood why he had to make me feel worse than I already did.

"You need to think long and hard about this."

"I know, father!" I said, looking up at him.

"And don't go getting any ideas about chasing down Ivlet yourself! Leave that to the grown-ups, understand?"

I looked down again, letting him scold me.

"You should help the other villagers get back on their paws!" he told me, moving away from his scolding voice.

I looked up at him to say, "I got it, father!"

"I'll teach you some important things to help with that." he said, then teaching me of things that could help me when I'm helping others. "If you sleep on your bed at home, you'll recover all of the health you lost in the journey of the day. If you're having trouble clearing a quest, make sure you sniff wherever anything looks suspicious." His lesson was over. "For starters, the Drug Store has suffered a lot of damage. Go over there and lend a paw to the repairs."

"All right, father!" I told him, then going outside.

Beat came out of his hiding space to stand in front of me. "He was pretty angry."

I didn't say anything, wondering if I should cancel the whole thing with Beat. No one seemed to realize that I wasn't a kid anymore, and they were all so set on me not going after the Magic Hat.

"But if we give up now, it won't be just the village that will suffer." Beat then said. I started wondering if he was reading _my_ thoughts as well. "All living things on the island, and indeed in the world, will suffer at Ivlet's paws. I can't allow that to happen! Can you?"

"No, I can't!" I told Beat truthfully. The grown-ups couldn't possibly be able to take Magic Hat from Ivlet, not when I had Beat.

"So let's work together to get the Magic Hat back from Ivlet!" Beat said encouragingly.

"All right, let's get going then!" I said, wanting to help everyone on the island as soon as possible.

"Oh, yeah. You can have this." Beat said, taking out a large red book with a peace sign on it and handing it to me. "It's the Magic Encyclopedia. It will automatically record items and wildlife that you find. . . . . . including insects, fish, vegetables, fruits, and flowers."

I have to say, I felt very lucky to have Beat by my side on this adventure. The magic Encyclopedia would probably help a lot, so that I can learn of new wildlife without wondering what it is and taking it to an adult.

"Let's start by helping out over at the Drug Store."


	5. Chapter 5

I walked over to the Drug Store to find everything was in shatters. The door had been pulled clean off of the frame, and there were sticks pointing out of the roof of the Drug Store. The paint was falling off of the bricks, the sunshade was in ruins, and Gertrude stood outside looking down. I came up to her, though she didn't seem to notice my presence as she talked.

"Just look at what that Ivlet did to my shop! I've asked Stanley the carpenter to fix the building up. . ." Stanley the carpenter was the one carpenter I know who would actually put down his work to play with Victor and I. We loved him. "But I still need some Cotton Cloth to fix the sunshade. Oh, what can I do. . . ?" Gertrude asked aloud.

"I could go find it!" I told her.

She turned around in surprise. "What? You'll go and find some Cotton Cloth for me?" she asked, clearly shocked at the request of help.

"I'll do it!" I said. Then I was thinking it wouldn't be so bad to help the dogs on the island if they look so happy at the help.

"Wow, thank you!" she said with excitement. "I need some Cotton in order to make Cotton Cloth. This is what Cotton smells like." Gertrude gave me a piece of Cotton to smell, and I was able to keep it in my memory of what things smell like.

I was quite happy to be able to learn a new smell. "You should be able to find some cotton out by Lappy Lake." she continued. "You can get to Lappy Lake from here in the village. Take the further upstream of the two bridges to get there." She stopped for a second, and then told me, "Know what I just heard? The road between the village and Lappy Lake has been fixed. However, Ivlet's magic has caused another problem. The animals outside the village have become quite violent it seems. I'd better teach you how to protect yourself."

I was intrigued by how Gertrude decided to teach me something, and I was glad not to have to ask. Enemies were pretty dangerous if they thought you were too close to them. Gertrude taught, "If you get too close to an enemy or run up to one, they will spot and attack you. If you see they're angry, run away! Be careful if you're close to an enemy, because you don't want to run out of health. Bark before an enemy spots you. . . and you'll stop them with your sneak attack." Gertrude's lesson ended. "Good luck!"

I ran off to Lappy Lake, crossing the bridge and following the trail leading there. I got there and looked at Lappy Lake, as I had never seen it before. From what I could tell, there were a couple small places of land that I could try to find the Cotton on.

I walked forward, smelling for the Cotton. I could smell it some distance away, but I found the sources of the smells I hadn't smelled before. It was dark by the time I found a Watermelon, two Pears, a Cucumber, a Carrot, and finally the Cotton.

"This is the Cotton that Gertrude was talking about, isn't it!" said Beat. "Let's take it back to Gertrude!"

I ran back to Gertrude's Drug Store where she still stood outside, waiting.

"Oh, you found some Cotton!" she said when she saw me come up to her. "Could you give that to Ione and get her to make some Cotton Cloth?"

"Huh?" I asked. I was shocked by the fact she had just asked me to get my mother to make Cotton Cloth, because I had never seen her do it before.

"That was quite a surprise!" Gertrude told me. "You didn't know she can make high quality Cotton Cloth? Your mother should be at home."

As I walked home, I felt amazed by the fact that I didn't know my mother's other talent as I'd never seen her do anything by cook.

"Mom!" I said, walking in the door of the house. I handed her the Cotton.

"Ah yes, Gertrude told me all about this." she said. "I need to make some Cotton Cloth with it, right?"

"Right!" I told her.

"Just wait a moment." I watched my mother as she made the Cotton Cloth, surprised at how well she did it. I'd never seen such fine work be done, and I didn't realize it was taking all night.

When she was finally done, she said, "Here you go! Fine work, even if I do say so myself!"

"It's beautiful!" I said with awe as she gave me the Cotton Cloth.

"Please take it to Gertrude!"

I nodded and ran out the door with excitement. I reached Gertrude's Drug Store where she still was, and only then did I realize that the sun came up.

"Oh, you've got the Cotton Cloth!" Gertrude said with pleasure. "Thank you! I'll put it up right away."

I watched as she placed the Cotton Cloth over the roof. Even as I waited watching, I was intrigued and surprisingly not bored as I would have been had I needed to do it the year before.

"There we go!" Gertrude said, coming up to me. She handed me 100G, making me gawp at her in surprise. Is this really what I was going to get when helping everyone was my punishment?

"The Drug Store is back in business!" Gertrude said happily. "Come by if you ever need anything, Kaci!" Then she looked down the slope in front of the Drug Store. "It looks like Tom over at the Pawn Shop needs some help, too. Why not see if you can lend a paw over there?"

I left her to run down the slope to see Tom. He was limping around and didn't seem to be moving as fast as he normally would when fixing up a building. I walked toward him, though he didn't notice, the only thing he was paying attention to was his work. I could see why as I noticed the fact that bricks had fallen off of the shop and the door had the same problem as Gertrude's.

"Oooh, ow-ow-ow. . ." I heard him say as he walked.

"Tom, are you okay?" I asked him.

"Oh, this? Well, to tell you the truth. . ." the truth seemed to hurt him almost as much as whatever was paining him. "I was trying to run away from Ivlet and I twisted my paw. It hurts so much. I can't get any work done." Tom seemed to have an idea. "Could you get some Herb Oil from Gertrude? It's good for pain."

"Sure!" I said.

"You will? That's great! Thank you." Tom told me gratefully, sitting down so that he could wait for me to come back.

I ran back up the slope to Gertrude, who seemed very happy. And to think I had only left her a couple minutes ago and was coming back.

"Ah, Kaci. Thanks for all your help. What can I do for you today?" Gertrude asked me.

"Tom has twisted his paw and needs Herb Oil!" I told her.

"Oh, dear. Tom has twisted his paw? That's why you're here—running his errands, eh?" Gertrude asked, looking a little nervous.

"Uh huh!" I said, wondering what could be wrong.

"Well, I'm sorry to have to tell you this. . . but I'm all out of Herb Oil. I'm afraid Ivlet has hurt a lot of other animals, too." Gertrude told me. I was surprised at the thought that there could've been that many more sprained paws than just Tom's.

I looked down from Gertrude's face. No dogs except for my parents, Ada, Augusta, and Victor knew what I had done, and I felt bad for those who had been hurt from what I'd done two nights before.

"But if you can bring me some Chamomile. . ." Gertrude began, ". . . I should be able to mix up a new batch of herb oil. Chamomile smells like a combination of Strawberry and Pansy." I had no idea what Strawberry or Pansy smelled like. I hoped that I could find those objects and use them to find Chamomile. "You can find it out in Jade Fields. Take the downstream bridge." she told me.

I went to Jade Fields, across the bridge that led me there. The things I found was Grapefruit, a strawberry (I knew half), and pansy (full). I found the smell of Chamomile by the time the sun set in the sky. I caught a Common Skimmer, and then found a tomato, then Chamomile by dark.

"This is the Chamomile that Gertrude was talking about, isn't it! Let's take it back to Gertrude!"

I went back to Gertrude where she stood outside. She found me from where I was running.

"How'd it go? Did you find some Chamomile?" she asked.

"I did!" I told her, handing her the Chamomile.

"Great! Now I can make some Herb Oil!" she said. "Wait just a second. . ."

She went inside and took only a couple minutes before coming out with a bottle of Herb Oil. "Here you are!" she said.

"Thank you, Gertrude!" I told her with joy as she gave me the Herb Oil. Then I ran down the slope to Tom's Pawn shop where I said, "Tom, I got it!" and handed him the Herb Oil.

"Oh, thank you! Just let me put some of this on. . ." he said, pouring out a bit of Herb Oil on his paw and rubbing it around. "This really works! The pain is totally gone! Now I can get back to raking in the gold! My shop will be up and running in two shakes of a dog's tail."

I watched as he fixed up his shop. I was having fun as he told me a couple of jokes and some stories about his life as a pup. I almost said my time was over as well, but I didn't want anybody to remember. I didn't even know why. Today, as I tell this story, I think it may have been because Victor was in jail and couldn't have the party with me, as my birthday was the same day as his.

The shop was finished.

"It'll be a cinch, now that my paw's not bothering me. Thank you so much, Kaci.' Tom told me, giving me 100G as well. "I heard that Saul went to Whisker Woods and hasn't come back! He's a master of crouching and crawling. . . I doubt any animals have been able to hurt him, but still. . . I hope he's okay. There's a path through Whisker Woods from North Pawville." I was glad for the new quest.


	6. Chapter 6

I went to Whisker Woods as soon as Tom told me about Saul. The feeling of helping others was bursting through me so fast that I didn't waste time to sleep, even though it was already my third night.

I crossed the bridge and went along the path into Whisker Woods. As soon as I reached the destination, Beat stopped me from running on in.

"Careful there, Kaci." Beat warned. "Those snakes are in a really foul mood! They'll attack if they spot you!" Beat stopped for a second before pointing out, "Look over there, Kaci!"

I looked far out enough to see a Dachshund wearing a Camouflage hat, and a green shirt with white polka dots. He shouted, "I've got my paw stuck in an old snake nestling hole, and I can't move! Can you make it over her to help me out? As I was running away from those snakes. . . I also managed to drop some Top Quality Canned Meat. If you could find that for me too, that would be great! It must be somewhere here in Whisker Woods."

I smelled something from the Dachshund, surprising me that I could learn the smell of an object from the animal I was talking to. Luckily I was able to remember the smell of the Top Quality Canned Meat.

"Use your nose to get the job done!" he shouted, as if I didn't know already.

"I'll try!" I shouted out to him.

"Hey, be careful! There are lots of snakes around here. If you aren't careful, those snakes will give you a really hard time! You'll have to use crouch and crawl." He then taught me the basics of crouch and crawl. "Stay still in a spot you can hide in, such as tall grass, and crouch right there. Walk when crouching and crawl, allowing you to sneak along." His lesson ended with that. "I've taught you the basics, but they'll only help you out around here. I'll give you the full lesson once you get me out of this mess!"

The first thing I did was sniff out the Top Quality Canned Meat, following Saul's paw prints to where he'd run. I caught a Golden-Ringed Dragonfly on the way, and then continued. Apparently noticing Saul had circled a snake a moving on to the bridge. Crossing the bridge, I found the Top Quality Canned Meat at the end, and then went after Saul.

The sun came over the horizon, shedding some light over Whisker Woods. This helped me find my way to Saul where I helped pull his paw out of the hole. I found I hadn't needed to use the crouch and crawl method, and just walking around the snakes was good enough. "There you go!" I told him.

"Well done! That was a close one!" he said.

"And I got this!" I said, handing him the Top Quality Canned Meat.

"Oh, you found my Top Quality Canned Meat, too! Thank you! Here's something in return. Only seems fair!" to my surprise, he handed me a straw hat. "Now, let's get back to the village!"

We returned to South Pawville where he let me go, but not without teaching me crouch and crawl first.

"Just as I promised, I'll teach you how to crouch and crawl whenever you like!" Saul told me, making me dance with happiness as he showed me how to wiggle my way through bushes to get past an enemy.

Then, again to my surprise, he gave me 150G. "That reminds me, before I came out to Whisker Woods. . . I saw that the Flowerbed had been destroyed too. I wonder if it's been fixed up yet? Clara should be near the Flowerbed. Go see what she has to say." Saul said.


	7. Chapter 7

Once Saul left, I put on the straw hat that he gave me, noting it was a cross between red and pink. Then I set off towards the Flowerbed where Clara stood in front of it looking fairly sour. The Flowerbed was completely destroyed, the soil was falling out and it was mostly broken into pieces.

"Ivlet destroyed my Flowerbed." Clara complained. "I need some Bricks to repair it. . ."

"I'll help you with the repairs!" I told her confidently.

"What? You'll help with the repairs to the Flowerbed?" she asked in surprise.

"Of course, that's what friends are for!" I told her. She wasn't that much older than me, and Victor and I had always had fun playing with her. Once she got the job with the Flowerbed, we hardly saw her anymore.

"Thank you!" Clara said with joy. "There may be some Bricks at the Zoo."

I walked to the Zoo, amazed by the idea that Kenneth might have some Bricks to help out with Clara. For I had been running around so much that I wondered if I was ever going to stop going back and forth between everyone.

Kenneth walked up to me as I reached the Zoo and talked to me in his normal cheery voice, as if no damage had ever happened. "Hey hey hey! Hello-hello-hello! If it isn't young Kaci! What're you up to today?"

"I would like some Bricks to help repair the Flowerbed!" I told him.

"So you want some Bricks to repair the Flowerbed. That's all well and good. . ."

"That's great!" I told him happily.

"I mean, I do have some Bricks." Kenneth told me, making me realize what damage the Zoo was in. He'd need the Bricks as well. "But I need them to repair my own Zoo."

"Well, then what can Clara do if you can't give her bricks?" I asked him, shaking my head.

"Ah, I know!" he said, surprising me a bit. "We just need to make some more Bricks!"

"How do we do that?" I asked.

"Bricks are made from Clay." Kenneth began. "You mold it into blocks, then let them dry out and harden. If you can bring me some Clay, I'll teach you how! This is what Clay smells like." He gave me a sample of Clay that I smelled and remembered. "You should be able to find some Clay out in Jade Fields."

"Thanks for the help!" I said.

"Take care now!" he responded.

I ran to Jade Fields where I found a Tangerine, caught a Green Banded Swallowtail and then the Clay.

"Ah, so this must be Clay." I head Beat say. "Let's take it back to Kenneth!"

I went back to Kenneth where he greeted me warmly. "Hey hey hey! Hello-hello-hello! If it isn't young Kaci!" I was starting to wonder if he was going to ask me 'what're you up to today' question. "Did you find any Clay?" he asked instead.

"I did!" I said, handing him the Clay.

"Hey hey! Tha-tha-thank you! This is some fine Clay! Looks like it's time to make some Bricks!" he gave me half of the clay and showed me how to make bricks. "Knead, knead, and knead some more. . . Work it, work it, over and under. . . Shape it into a block and leave it to dry!"

While we waited, Kenneth showed me all the empty spaces of the Zoo where the animals had been. I wondered if he would ever be able to find all the animals, or even one of them. I'd never been in the Zoo before, so I didn't exactly know how tame they were before Ivlet cast a spell on them.

Then Kenneth and I came back out to see how the bricks did, and they had fully dried. They had kept they're shape and looked good.

"Nicely done, even if I do say so myself!" Kenneth said, looking them over and then handing them to me. "I'm sure Clara will be overjoyed!"

I danced with happiness and ran over to Clara, handing her the bricks. She certainly _was_ overjoyed.

"Thank you! Now I can repair the Flowerbed!" Clara said happily.

"Let me help you!" I told her.

"What? You're offering to help?"

I danced with joy, singing, "Of course I am!"

With my help, I'd have to say we finished making the Flowerbed pretty quickly. When we were finished, it looked as if Ivlet had never destroyed it in the first place, everything was perfectly set together.

Clara said, "Thanks to you I've managed to repair the Flowerbed! Thank you so much!" She took 200G out of her pocket and gave it to me. "Have you heard? The Fashion House is in a bad shape, thanks to Ivlet. I really loved that shop, too. . . All the cute clothes and accessories they had there. . ."


	8. Chapter 8

I ran away from Clara to the Fashion House almost as soon as she told me that she wanted me to work with it. If I helped the Fashion House, that means that once its fixed, I can buy clothes for myself comparing to all the money I've been making.

Going down the slope, I feel a burning excitement to get Sheila's job done. It was so strong I almost stopped to ask myself why the sudden change in happiness for getting work done for everyone. Perhaps the feeling that I would be helping others is getting stronger, and that might be Beat's doing.

I stop right in front of Sheila, who looks more down than any other dog I've seen so far on the island. The Fashion House looks a mess, the same things have happened to the door frames as any other houses and stores I've seen. I even noticed it for the Zoo and the Aquarium.

Sheila turned to face me. "Ivlet really did a number on my shop, from the stockroom on up. A carpenter can fix it all up again, I guess. I can make all of my products again, too." I realized she wasn't sad for anything that happened to her shop in the next sentence she told me. "But what I'm really worried about is how down and depressed everyone looks."

I don't say anything, wondering what job she could have me do so that everyone isn't depressed. The one thing I hoped she wouldn't have me do was dress up in a clown outfit and try to entertain everyone.

Sheila went on, "After all the damage Ivlet did in Pawville. . . I know it's asking too much to expect everyone to be happy and cheerful. But the damage is done! There's no need to be crying over spilled milk when we need to be mopping it up! What I really want to do is help bring a smile back to everyone!"

"Let me help you find a way!" I told Sheila confidently, even though I worried about what she could possibly have me do.

"You'll help too?" that 'too' she said surprised me, but then I realized she was talking about herself as the other dog, not another dog wanting to help.

"Of course!" I said.

"Thank you." Sheila said sincerely. "When I was just a pup, there was a genius designer by the name of Townsend. The clothing Townsend made brought a smile to everyone's face. But a sudden sickness took Townsend before his time. He left all of his clothing to his son. This has come to be known as the Legendary Pattern. But Townsend's son was so upset by the loss of his father. . . So he disappeared, taking the Legendary Pattern with him. Kaci!" she suddenly said in an outburst. "Do you think you could find the Legendary Pattern? I know it's asking a lot, but I'm sure that clothing will make everyone smile again!"

It was a surprising thing to ask me to do, but it was better than dressing up as a clown. I don't even know why that came to my mind that day. "I'll do it!"

"Ada may know something more." Sheila told me, making me excited to see Victor since it was likely that she was at the Police Station. "Good luck, Kaci!"

"Thanks!" I shouted out to her, running for North Pawville like the speed of light. Perhaps not that fast, but I felt like I was going that fast.

I went into the Police Station and smelled the air, finding antidote and jerky under the floor before going to talk to Ada. She was pacing around, but I had eyes only for Victor, who stood behind the bars of the cage with a smile on his face.

"Oh, Kaci, whatever is the matter?" she asked, turning to see I had walked in.

"I'm wondering where the Legendary Pattern is, and I was hoping you could help me!" I said, hoping she didn't think me crazy.

"What's that. . .? The Legendary Pattern Townsend left behind? Well, I don't know what happened to the Legendary Pattern. . . But Townsend had one son, called Sai. He left Pawville as soon as Townsend died. . . He hasn't really been back since." I was losing hope. The fact that Sai left with the Legendary Pattern and never came back, dampens my thought of actually being able to find him on the island. "He travels all over. . . or so I hear."

"I guess I can't find him, then!" I said, about to leave the Police Station until Ada says something else. It made my ears prick with excitement.

"Although I also heard that Augusta just happened to spot Sai not too long ago! She can tell you more about that. Augusta should be at Dolphin Coast. Why not go take a look?" Ada asked.

Before leaving, I look over at Victor where he smiles at me with reassurance. Then I remembered I was angry for him for getting into the cage and leaving me alone on the adventure. So I run out and slam the door, hoping Ada won't attack me for it. I realize its dark outside, but it isn't like I care anymore, because I haven't slept in days and I actually feel just fine.

I ran to Dolphin Coast, thinking of nothing except getting the Legendary Pattern from Sai. What I hoped was that I could just get it from him without him needing anything, but I knew that probably wouldn't be so for the dog who's broken-hearted over the death of his father. I only wondered how long ago that was, since Sheila isn't old, in fact she became an adult about a year and a half ago.

I find Augusta pacing outside of her house, and I wonder if anybody gets any sleep now that Ivlet has the hat. Luckily her house is just fine and I don't have to patch up any damage from Ivlet.

"Do you remember where you last saw Sai!" I shout out, reaching her. She looked utterly shocked at my greeting.

"What? Have I seen Sai? Yeah, I saw him. Over by Lappy Lake, if memory serves. It's been so long, I almost didn't recognize him. Anyone would worry about Pawville after something like this happened." I waited with anticipation, if she had anything else to say. She noticed me waiting. "You'll need to go out to Lappy Lake if you want to see Sai."

Good enough for me. I sped off. I wished to myself that I'd had the courage to ask Augusta how long ago Sai's father died. How long Sai's been traveling everywhere with the Legendary Pattern by his side.

I reach Lappy Lake and run until I'm stopped by a figure on the small island two in front of me. I can hardly see it, but I believe it's the shape of a dog.

I know it's a dog when Beat ask me, "Hey, do you think that might be Sai? Let's go talk to him!"

"All right!" I said. Then I start running into the water, back on land, and repeating it one more time to get to where I can now see the figure clearly.

It's a husky with a yellow toque, a purple jacket, and sunglasses. As I run toward him, the sun comes up with a bright and sunny day.

I reach him and say, "Hello!" It surprises him to see me. It surprises me as well, because I'd never seen another husky except me and my parents. I found it a strange occurrence.

"Huh? What do you want?" he asked grouchily. I keep my voice in its regular manner because I don't want to annoy him when I need the Legendary Pattern.

"Well, I'm Kaci, and I'm wondering if I could have the Legendary Pattern!" I said, hoping he wouldn't regard me as a stealer, especially since I was trying hard to control myself from saying 'hello grouchy'. Or worse, a dog who just wants the clothing patterns to themselves.

Instead, he looks less scary and more kind, like he was touched by my offer. "You've come all this way looking for the Legendary Pattern? That's dedication! But my father left me the Legendary Pattern. I can't just give it to you."

I feel at a loss. "Are you kidding me? My town needs it, because they're all feeling down with all the repairs we have to do! I want to bring a smile to them, which I know your father's patterns will do!" I tell him, hoping for him to realize how much it's needed.

Sai doesn't answer, and I know he's thinking it through. Then he says, "But there might be one thing. . . Have you come from Pawville?"

"Yes, yes I have!" I said, wondering what it was he could possibly want.

"Then you must know Ione." I almost burst out laughing, knowing my mother's cooking, it was probably what he wanted. I wasn't mistaken. "I remember eating her homemade apple pie when I was a pup. . . And I can remember how good it tasted, even now. If you can bring me one of Ione's homemade apple pies. . . I'll lend you the Legendary Pattern! I remember eating that along with my dad, so the taste has a special place in my heart."

"I can do that!" I said, almost sniggering.

"I heard that Ione got married and now lives in Pawville. Close to Gertrude's place, I think." Sai then walks away from me, and I run from him. Looking behind me a couple of times, I realize he's watching me go.

Once I'm in South Pawville, I don't go into my house without laughing. He didn't see how I had some likenesses to my mother, and if he knew her well, he'd know. I always heard from my parents that I had my mother's eyes and face, but my dad's brains. So he would most certainly have noticed, but the hat may have been in the way.

I go inside my home to where my mother stands over her apple carpet. I almost laugh from that because I need a homemade apple pie, and I wonder if Sai noticed I almost laughed when he talked about my mother's cooking.

"I've come to ask you for a homemade apple pie for Sai!" I say, now unable to stop laughing.

When I come to, mother asks, "Sai wants to eat a homemade apple pie? I'm touched that he still remembers!"

"How could he not?" I ask, but her answer's not satisfactory, so I leave it alone.

"I remember. . . I certainly made a lot of those homemade apple pies for Townsend, back in the day. Ah, the pies of youth." my mother's silent for a while, and I wonder how she knew Townsend before Sai was born. "I'll make a homemade apple pie for Sai, then!"

I started dancing with excitement. I couldn't wait to see how Sai would react when I gave him the homemade apple pie, because he would think of Ione giving it to him when I do since I look exactly like her. I couldn't exactly get to that point yet.

"Oh, no. . . I don't have enough apples! I need one more apple. . . . . . in order to make a homemade apple pie. You should be able to find some apples around Whisker Woods. Can you go fetch some more?" she asked me.

"Sure, I'll be right back!" it's only when I'm out of the house and running through North Pawville that I realize she didn't give me the smell of apples. But I get going, because I know how apples look like.

I reach Whisker Woods and start smelling around for any apples. When I find a smell I think I recognize by the stream, I dig it up and see an apple. I run back to South Pawville, having accomplished getting the apple.

When I get home, I say "Found one!" and hand my mother the apple.

"Oh, you've brought me an apple! Hold on a moment." she said, then making the apple pie. I sit around, watching her make it. When she finished, she said, "Here you go." then gave me the homemade apple pie.

I go to Lappy Lake where Sai has patiently waited for me to come back. I walk up to him and say, "Got it!" and hand him the homemade apple pie.

Sai is overjoyed. "Ah! This is it! This fragrance! This crust! Oh, dad. . . Such sweet memories. . ."

"You're lucky Ione is my mother, or she wouldn't have given it so freely in my care!" I told him.

He was surprised at this and realized the likeness between me and my mother, I knew, but he didn't say that. "Eh? Ione is your mother? You get to eat this all the time, then. I'm jealous! In thanks for your kindness. . ." I realized he seemed a little reluctant, ". . . and this homemade apple pie from your mother. . . I'll give you this." Sai handed me the Legendary Pattern, and I felt grateful for _his_ kindness to the townspeople of Pawville.

I dance with excitement and run off, catching glimpses of a happy Sai behind me. I reaching the Fashion House, I realize it's been fixed up in the time I've been after finding Sai.

"Sheila!" I shout, running to her and handing her the Legendary Pattern.

Sheila was overjoyed. "Thank you! Now I can make clothing that'll put smiles back on the faces of our townsfolk!" She handed me 250G, making me jump in surprise, but luckily she doesn't notice. "As you can see, the shop is all fixed. I'm open again, so stop by and do some shopping!"

Now it was my turn to be overjoyed, I couldn't wait to buy some of the clothing that she had already made.

Sheila then gave me another job. "Charles the Aquarium owner has also had some trouble with Ivlet. Why not go help him?"

"I shall!" I say with joy, then I go into the Fashion House to get some new clothing for myself.


	9. Chapter 9

I bought a blue bordered ribbon and a yellow scarf that I wore going to the Aquarium where Charles stood outside. The board that had the sign on it to show that it was the Aquarium had fallen off the top of the entrance.

"Ivlet pretty much destroyed the Aquarium." Charles said as I looked at the wreck. "The carpenter can fix the building." I worried about what might've happened to the inside. "But the wonderful sign that the young pups made for me was destroyed, too. I'm sure they'll be very sad when they find out. Do you think you could go find some Sign Wood? We can make a new sign with it."

"Sure!" I said, because I knew the pups that had made the sign for it, and they showed it to me before giving it to Charles to put up. They had been so proud of it, and I knew how much it would crush them when they found out.

"Oh, you will? That's just wonderful! This is what Sign Wood smells like." Charles gave me the smell of it, which I thought just smelled like regular wood, but I realized I could be wrong. "You should find some in Whisker Woods. Please, do it for the pups!"

"I will!" I told him. He sounded as if I was actually reluctant to do it for him, which I wasn't. To show I wasn't reluctant, I ran off to Whisker Woods before he could say anything else to me.

I ran until I reached Whisker Woods, where I stopped for a moment to smell for where the Sign Wood was. Then I followed it across the bridge that led to where I had found Saul and to the stairs that led up to the top of the Roaring Falls waterfall. It looked like there was a large hole in the stairs where I guessed one of Ivlet's fireballs hit.

I sniffed again and found it was coming from elsewhere and crossed a different bridge, following the path until it ended. I found where the Sign Wood was and dug in up. It seemed like the perfect sized wood for the pups to draw on.

"Let's head back to the Aquarium!" I heard Beat say. I couldn't agree more.

Back at the Aquarium, I said, "Charles, I got the Sign Wood!" and gave it to him. He was so happy he looked as if he were glowing.

Charles and I planned everything, placing the Sign Wood for when the pups came to draw the second sign for the Aquarium. The pups were all excited to make another one and were happy that I was there to supervise.

I watched as the pups colored the Sign Wood, making sure they were sharing spaces so they could all color. A carpenter came and put the two dolphins that showed the entrance on their pedestals, then putting the newly made sign over the entrance. The sign consisted of four nicely made fishes, each a different shape and color. I had to say that Charles was lucky the pups were such good drawers, better than I ever was.

When the pups went home, he gave me 300G, leaving me shocked that the price was rising for the deeds I was doing.

"Now I can reopen the Aquarium!" Charles said, getting back to his real self. "If you happen to catch a rare fish, please bring it to me. I'll add it to my Aquarium!" Then he gave me another job. "If you want another good deed to do, I hear Godfrey's water wheel is broken, too."

I knew Godfrey well from how grouchy he was when other dogs got close to his water wheel. I felt he was probably feeling very overprotective over it after what Ivlet had done.


	10. Chapter 10

I reached Godfrey in what felt like a couple of seconds. I wanted to get this over with because of how angry he now seemed. He was a black Scottish Terrier that wore a green Argyle sweater, a blue plaid hat, and monocle. His water wheel was off of its hinges and down in the water.

"Here to help!" I say when I'm there with him, so that he wouldn't turn around and beat me to death.

"This is all Ivlet's doing! I've asked Stanley the carpenter to fix the place up. . . But he's so busy, he hasn't gotten around to me yet. I know, Kaci!" I'd never heard him call my name like that before, with hope, normally it was with anger that I'd played a prank. "Could you go ask Stanley to come up here?"

"Yeah!" I said with joy. I loved hanging out with Stanley the carpenter, his house wasn't that far from the Police Station, in fact, they were like neighbors.

"I really appreciate it!" he said.

I went to Stanley's home, which luckily wasn't destroyed, but I could be wrong with how well Stanley can build things. He was a Beagle with a yellow hat and a yellowish jacket that I thought suited him pretty well.

"Hi, Stanley!" I said.

"Hi, Kaci!" he greeted back. "Sorry, but I don't have time to play with you today. All the destruction Ivlet caused has made so much work for me!"

"I don't want to play. I need you to work on Godfrey's water wheel!" I said. I was still shocked when he said he didn't have time to play with me, normally he allowed himself time to work on other things in order to have fun with me.

"Godfrey's water wheel? It's going to have to wait." he said, surprising me again.

"Why?" I asked, curiously.

"I need to fix houses first. Everyone's in the same boat, you know. So I'm afraid Godfrey will just have to be patient. Can you please tell him that I have to give priority to those who've lost their homes?"

"Of course, it's turned into my job anyways!" I said.

He noticed my sarcasm in the fact that I'd have to break the news to Godfrey that it'll take a while before his water wheel will be fixed.

"If I could work three times as fast, say, then it probably wouldn't take that long." Stanley gave me a bit of hope. If I could get Stanley to work three times as fast, then Godfrey wouldn't have to wait for too long. I go to poor Godfrey and hope for the best.

"Godfrey, I'm sorry, but Stanley says that the water wheel has to wait until homes have been fixed!" I told him.

"What's that? The water wheel has to wait?" somehow I feel like I wouldn't have to say anything since everyone repeats what I say. I guess it's a lot for them to take in what's been going on. "I know, I know – everyone has bigger problems than I do. But I'm not some grumpy old dog." now I think that Godfrey reads my mind as to what I see him as. "I'm not just asking on a whim to have my water wheel fixed. Me and my sweetie built this place together back when we were young and poor. It's a very special place for me."

I feel like saying something, but what could I say? I never knew that Godfrey had someone he loved that died. I never knew he was a widower. I even wonder how he lives without her, because I see the love my parents have for each other and know how terrible it would be for the other if one of them died. That's what worried me about falling in love. Because what if I lost them?

Godfrey went on. "I'm just so sad to see it left like this! I guess I'll have to hope that Stanley's work goes three times faster." I really wished he wouldn't read my mind like that, but it gave him an idea that I was happy to see make him brighten up. "Could you maybe talk to your father for me? The wise Arvin may have some ideas on how to hurry things along."

"I'll do it, for you!" these words I said made Godfrey very happy, and made me sad for how Sai must've felt when I almost laughed at how he talked about my mother's cooking. I vowed to myself not to laugh like that again when someone had a fond memory of something I get almost every day, and Sai had said he was jealous of me. I hoped I would see him again.

"I'm counting on you!" Godfrey told me happily.

"And I won't let you down, Godfrey!" I said, running from him feeling like a new dog. Now that I realized the importance of feelings, I was almost certain that I was reaching the age of adulthood. The only thing I didn't want was my parents choosing who I would marry.

I knew that my parents had gotten a perfect match when their parents chose to bring them together, but what of me? What if I didn't get any such luck? I brought this stuff from my mind as I ran into my family's house where he looked as if he was waiting for me. I found it was a good thing to have a wise father and a mother who's makes many good things.

"Welcome home, Kaci." my father greeted cheerfully. He seemed much nicer than when I'd accidentally given Ivlet the Magic Hat, and I still kick myself about it.

"I came to see if you knew a way to make work go three times faster for Stanley!" I said, knowing I would get good results from my father.

"A way to make work go three times faster. . ." okay, I was used to _him_ repeating what I've said because he needs to in order to think, but other dogs was just plain strange. "How about this, then?"

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"Some kind of reward, something the worker really likes might work." I knew what he meant, because the only reason I was going as fast as I was in helping people, was because I got to see their smiling faces when the job was done. "For instance, if they like cookies. . . . . . promising to give them some cookies may make them work faster. Well what do you think? Perhaps you should ask Stanley what it is he likes."

"Thanks, dad!" I said, and then I went to find Stanley. The sun was setting as I left the house to go get him.

I wished to myself that Stanley wouldn't say that he wanted food, because I didn't want to go to every single house to give them some sort of food and say to keep them for the carpenter when he finishes working on their home. Even staying by him wouldn't work out because there were still other villagers I had to attend to.

I got to Stanley, where he was just going out to fix another home. Luckily I caught him before he did.

"Stanley, tell me what it is you really like!" I shout at him as he moves, stopping him where he was.

"You want to know what I like?" he asked, taken aback.

"Yes!" I said, luckily not through gritted teeth.

"Well, that would be music." I was happy it wasn't food, but I knew that a mariachi band would be too much to bring with him. "If I could hear music as I worked. . . I think I would work almost three times as fast! But I don't think that's possible." Stanley then seemed to have another thought. "Although your dad might have some idea how we could accomplish it. What do you think?"

I went home to tell father what Stanley said. The good thing was that he didn't leave the house much.

"Welcome home, Kaci." he greeted.

"Hi, dad." I was starting to call him something other than father, as I'd heard other adults call their own parents. He was taken by surprise, and I hoped he would realize how long ago my birthday was.

"Have you asked Stanley what he likes?" he asked instead, apparently not getting the clue.

"Yeah, he told me he wants to listen to music as he works!" I said, wondering if he actually _was_ going to say that we should get a mariachi band. The only reason I think of that is because he took Victor and I to a concert where he danced to the mariachi band. It was fun.

"He wants to listen to music while he works, eh? I know! There's an insect called an Orchestra Insect (Male) that can make music with its wings." that was new to me. "If you can catch an Orchestra Insect (Male) and give it to Stanley. . . Maybe that would do the trick. If you want to know more about the Orchestra Insect (Male). . . . . . you should ask Professor Warren the naturalist. Professor Warren should be at Dolphin Coast."

As I went to Dolphin Coast, I wondered where Warren would be at. I'd never seen any other house at Dolphin Coast except for Augusta's, but he may be one of those dogs that would rather live around plant life than in a house.

It was completely dark by the time I reached Dolphin Coast, and when I looked at the pier where I fished on that ill-fated day for Victor, I found him. He's a Black Labrador wearing a blue graduation hat and a white collar with a blue tie. I wondered why he would wear the graduation hat when he's a professor, but I didn't say anything.

"Hello!" I shouted out, surprising the professor and causing him to face me as I ran toward him.

"Hmm. . . and who might you be?" he asked.

"I'm Kaci!" I told him, surprisingly energetic after running all that time.

"Ah, you're Arvin's offspring!" it wouldn't have surprised me if he taught my father, he seemed the age and apparently knew what my mother looked like as well. It wouldn't surprise me if I became his student, though I had no plan of going to college, which surprised my father when I told him. The Labrador confirmed what I already knew, "I am Warren. I'm the renowned naturalist and university professor. What brings you here to see me today?"

"I want to know about the Orchestra Insect (Male)!" I said, hoping for him to tell me where to find them and hopefully how to use them.

"Ah, you wish to ask me about the Orchestra Insect (Male)? Excellent, excellent. Curiosity is vital!" I'd heard that saying countless times, and I never believed it helped. "The Orchestra Insect (Male) is, just as the name suggests, an insect. A very mysterious little creature. . . It can make music by rubbing its wings together. Of course, there are female ones, too. . . But only the Orchestra Insect (Male) can play music. The reason for this is simple. The male uses that music to propose to the female! Used to be you could find them everywhere. . . But we wanted to expand our own living areas ever outward. So we've reclaimed forests and grasslands and have been building houses for years. As a result, such insects have been getting harder and harder to find. I have seen one at Jade Fields, however. If you want to try finding one, I suggest you try there."

I have to admit that I almost fell asleep, and that is why I didn't want to go to college, because I was afraid I would get kicked out for going to sleep in the middle of a lesson. But Warren wasn't exactly finished yet.

"I'd better teach you what the Orchestra Insect (Male) smells like." Warren gave me a sample and I kept it remembered.

Before he could try teaching me anything else, I ran to Jade Fields. I always found this as a good escape route, but if I was to face Ivlet as Beat said, then I would have to learn not to run away in order to get out of things.

I thought to myself as I ran that I hadn't been sleeping very much and I should probably go home before I get the Orchestra Insect (Male). But I passed my parents' home and went to Jade Fields, because I knew that the water wheel couldn't fix itself during that time. I had to keep going!

In Jade Fields, I sniffed and realized it was very far into Jade Fields. So instead of sniffing all the way through, I just ran past the snakes and up the hill where I almost hit into a bear.

The sun was coming up and I didn't want the bear to attack me. So I snuck into large bits of grass and crept behind it, and I wasn't caught. I sniffed and knew I was going the right way, even though there was a cliff behind the bear, the Orchestra Insect (Male) was somewhere on the edge.

The bear fell asleep sometime as I crept past it, but I didn't dare get out of my hiding place until I was safely behind the bear. And once I was able to get myself out of the brush, I sniffed around and found an Azalea, and then the Orchestra Insect (Male).

"So all we need to do is give this Orchestra Insect (Male) to Stanley! Let's get it back to Pawville!" Beat said, surprising me. It was so easy to forget about Beat when I never saw it get out of its hiding place anymore, wherever that was.

The way back was easier since all of the enemies, the snakes and bears, had their back to me as I ran back through.

I got to Stanley and said, "I've got a present for you!" it's what we always said whenever we gave each other presents, whether it was their birthday or some other holiday. It made me wonder if Stanley realized that Victor wasn't with me as I gave him the Orchestra Insect (Male).

"What's this. . .?" he asked in surprise, looking at the bug with humor in his eyes.

"It's the Orchestra Insect (Male), and it'll play music for you as you work!" I said, his humor reaching me as well. Smiles are contagious.

"Wow, a strange insect that plays music. . .? Thank you! I'm sure this will make my work go so much faster! It won't be long until I get around to fixing the water wheel now. You can tell Godfrey the good news!" Stanley said.

Though he said I could go and tell Godfrey, I made him come with me so that Godfrey would know I had been truly doing my best to help him.

Stanley told Godfrey instead, and I just danced around until Godfrey let it all sink in for him.

"So I hear. . . We have you to thank for making Stanley work three times faster! It won't be long until he fixes up my water wheel! I can't wait to see the old wheel turning again. Thank you, Kaci." I'm still surprised when Godfrey gives me 400G for the work I did. I never expected him to give me so much money, but what else would he do to show his thanks? He was really rich.

"Thank you from me, too. This little guy really is something else! It's wonderful to be able to work surrounded by music!" I can see the sincerity in Stanley's voice, and that he's surprised at how much I'm doing for Pawville. "Oh, have you learned Call yet? Sai is very skilled with it. He's at Lappy Lake now, I think. Why not go and see him?"

If anyone saw my face, they could see I was really happy. But before Stanley or Godfrey could see it, I sped off toward Lappy Lake, excited to see Sai.


	11. Chapter 11

I got to Lappy Lake with a rush of adrenaline. I was excited. I wanted to see how Sai would teach Call, whatever it was. Stanley hadn't had time to explain it before I went rushing off, but I was sure Sai would help me understand what it was.

As I ran, a voice stopped me from going where I had last seen Sai.

"Hey, Kaci!" it sounded like Sai.

"Where are you?" I ask, looking around until I finally spotted him on an island that looks so high from the water that I wondered how he got up there.

From where I am, I run to the edge of the small island and see him do what I guessed was Call. He howled and a hippo came up, it carried him all the way over to where I was and I just stood there wagging my tail. Anything I thought of talking about was gone from my memory except of how to learn Call.

"Thanks again for that homemade apple pie." Sai told me when he reached land. "Anything else I can help you with?"

Anyone would see that he wanted me to ask for something else so that he could get something in return.

So I asked him what I set out to do. "What was that you just did?"

"Oh, that? It's something called Call. You can use it to summon an animal and have them help you. Would you like to learn it?"

"Of course I would!" I told him energetically, making him smile.

"Okay, I can teach you. . . in exchange for a pear tart!"

"Why am I not surprised?" I said, pulling a chuckle out of him.

"Can you get Ione to make one and bring it to me? I'll be waiting!" almost as if to say 'you won't be able to get to me unless you get me what I want', Sai went back to call on the Hippo and stayed at that small island.

I went home to find my mother where I left her from the last time when I came to get a homemade apple pie.

"Sai wants a pear tart now." I told her with a sigh, and I realized my mother laughing. Not because he wants another pear tart, but because of my sigh, since the word 'sigh' sounds like 'Sai'. I laughed as well.

When we stopped laughing, she asked, "Now he wants to eat one of my pear tarts? Very well! I'll bake him a pear tart, then!"

"All right!" I say, about to sit down before my mother stops me.

"Oh, dear. . . I don't have any pears!"

"I already have it!" I say, giving her a pear that I had gotten earlier when I had to find cotton.

"Oh, perfect. Just what I needed. . . a pear! Hold on a moment."

I watched my mother bake the pear tart until she was finished. I could figure out why I wasn't feeling bored with just watching her do this when I did learning about the Orchestra Insect (Male), but it was just the way it was.

"Here you go." she said, handing me the pear tart.

Back to Lappy Lake, Sai smelled the pear tart and came across to retrieve it. I watched him on the hippo, just sitting there, and I thought I would if I had to sit down. My thoughts were on standing.

"I have the pear tart for you!" I tell him, handing him the pear tart as if I was his butler. I didn't understand why I took a liking to him when he would have me get him food in order to get something important from him. There was just something about him that intrigued me.

"This is it! This, right here! Oh boy, does that look good!" then he noticed me standing there, I was happy I didn't have to say something in order to break his thoughts. In a way, he was intrigued by me as well. "Oh, right – I have a promise to keep, don't I? I'll teach you how to Call."

He taught me within some manner of time, though I'd lost track. I kept my thoughts onto what Sai was telling me. He told me a lot of information that I can't put into words here, but I have the last parts of what he said.

"In certain places, you can call animals to help you. Just find a sign with a paw print on it and howl for the animal told come to your aid. Use it wisely!" Sai said, then giving me 450G. I'd finally gotten used to getting money from those I helped, but I never expected it from Sai. "I heard Godfrey's water wheel has been fixed. But now he'd got another problem. You helped get the water wheel fixed, didn't you? Why not go take a look?"

As I walked away, I couldn't help but look back at Sai one more time. He was fun to be around, but there was no way of getting him unless I needed something. Somehow, he was finding his way around Pawville, and he found out that I helped fix a lot of places. I thought maybe that was why he was intrigued by me, but why am I intrigued by him?


	12. Chapter 12

Godfrey was upset once more, but I wasn't really noticing why since the water wheel was fixed. Yet, I couldn't help but notice that something was missing.

"Godfrey!" I said.

He turned to see me and smiled gratefully. "Ah, Kaci! Great timing!"

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"The water wheel is fixed. That's all fine." Godfrey said, making me look at the water wheel to be certain. "But look. . . the stream has dried up." I look to the stream, and that's when I realized what was missing. The water wheel wasn't moving because there was no water. "This river flows from the Roaring Falls in Whisker Woods through the underground. But Ivlet has frozen it solid! Do you think Arvin might have some ideas about how to solve this problem, too?"

"I think my dad will have at least some idea as to what we could do!" I said.

"Please, see what you can do." Godfrey told me pleadingly.

I felt so bad that I ran as quick as I could back to the house where my father stood beside the fireplace.

"Dad, dad, dad, dad, the Roaring Falls is frozen and the stream dried up!" I shouted out as I ran in the door toward him.

"What's that? The Roaring Falls had frozen and the stream has dried up? That's a real problem. . . And if Ivlet used his magic to freeze it. . . . . . it won't be easy to thaw it out. Ah! I have an idea, though!" he took some sort of rock out of him pocket and said, "Give this a try."

Now in my paws was a warm stone. It didn't look anything special, it was yellow an perhaps just a little warmer and smoother than other stones I've held.

"That's a special stone that can melt anything. It's called Warm Stone. But you can't use it like that. First you need to heat it up in a Hot Spring. Head north in Whisker Woods and you'll come to a famous Hot Spring. Once you enter Whisker Woods, follow the path straight ahead, cross the bridge, then turn left. You should see it right away. Use that to warm the Warm Stone. Then throw it into the Roaring Falls. To get to Roaring Falls, head right from the fork near the entrance of Whisker Woods, then keep going straight, heading up the steps when you see them. I'm pretty sure that will melt the ice." my father explained, and I was happy he did. I wouldn't have found my way to the Hot Spring otherwise.

I went to Whisker Woods, and as soon as I got there, I found Stanley.

"Hey, Kaci!" he greeted enthusiastically. "I can't believe how fast I'm working with this Orchestra Insect (Male)! Thanks so much! Where are you headed, anyway?"

"The Hot Spring!" I said.

"To the Hot Spring? Really? That's quite a coincidence! I've just fixed the road to the Hot Spring and Roaring Falls. You can get through there now, so go and take a look!" I felt so grateful. The last time I looked at the way to the top of the Roaring Falls, it didn't look good. Thanks to Stanley, I didn't have to worry about it.

He left and I went to the Hot Spring, carefully following the route that my father told me to go. Luckily he knew his way, because I found my way there and saw the Hot Spring. I had been thinking it would look more grand, but it was just a pool of hot water.

I put the Warm Stone in it and took out a Hot Stone that I had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming, it was really hot! I ran to the Roaring Falls fast so that I wouldn't have to look at so bad a burn. I could've put it in my pack, but I didn't want to burn it.

I ran up to the top of the Roaring Falls and threw the Hot Stone on the frozen water. I looked at it, waiting for something to happen, and when I started hearing cracks I picked up the Stone. It was back to the Warm Stone now, so I put in my pack and watched as the Roaring Falls roared thunder again and moved.

I went back to Godfrey's water wheel where the water was now making the wheel turn. I was glad when I saw Godfrey smile at me with joy.

"I'm so glad to be able to see the water wheel moving again. Thank you, Kaci!" he gave me 500G, and I was realizing that the prices everyone gave me was going up the more I worked. "Augusta said she needed help with some work in the fields."

I was on my way.


	13. Chapter 13

As I ran to Dolphin Coast, I noticed before taking the path there from South Pawville that Charles was standing around looking thoughtful. It wasn't like him to look like that instead of totally cheerful and ready for the day. So I walked over to him instead.

He saw me coming and said, "Hello, Kaci. How do you like our Aquarium?" it sounded to me like what he had with the Aquarium already wasn't making any difference. With the way Charles is, he normally wants more for the Aquarium, and I knew it would land him into trouble someday. "I hope you're making good use of it."

I almost felt guilty for not sending him any fish, but it helped to remind myself of how busy I'd been. Charles could make you feel like you're guilty until he decides to add another sentence. "Which leads me to my next question. . . Would you like to increase the number of fish we can display here? Adding some driftwood will give the fish more places to live. . . . . . and allow us to keep more fish in each tank. This is the latest finding from the Fish Studies Group." I had no idea there was such a group. "Isn't it just wonderful?"

"It's genius, Charles!" I say sincerely, though not exactly meaning it. I knew what he wanted me to do, and it meant delaying the field work for Augusta, but it wouldn't be that bad. Besides, her crops looked fine the last time I looked at them, which meant that Ivlet probably had nothing to do with it. I knew I could be wrong.

"Oh, no need to praise so! It's nothing to be proud of." I sometimes wondered if he was even thinking about what I was say 'genius' to. "Anyway, back to the subject of driftwood. . . This is what it smells like." Charles gave me a piece of driftwood that I placed into my memory with all the other smells to remember. "You should be able to find some driftwood at Roaring Falls in Whisker Woods. If you can bring me some driftwood. . . . . . the number of fish we can keep in each tank will increase by leaps and bounds."

I basically did as his last few words were, which was leaping, or bounding, whichever way, to Whisker Woods. As I did so, I hoped Augusta would fare well for a while as I got the driftwood, and besides, I knew it wouldn't take long to get the driftwood.

When I reached Whisker Woods, it was getting dark, so I set off to find where the driftwood was quickly. As I looked, I remembered it was by Roaring Falls and just ran there to save me the time of sniffing my way over there.

Once I found the driftwood by the bottom of the Roaring Falls, it had gotten dark, and Beat surprised me once again by the sound of its voice.

"This driftwood will allow the Aquarium to keep lots more fish. Let's take it back to Charles!"

I went back to Charles, surprised again by the fact I keep forgetting that Beat was hiding somewhere on me that I couldn't see him. It was nice to hear from him once in a while, but not when he was telling me to take it back to someone. I already knew to do that.

Once I reach the Aquarium, I shouted, "Charles!" to get his attention. I gave him the driftwood and, watching his face, it seemed he looked at me as if my face was glowing.

"Oh, this is just wonderful!" he stammered, then pushing his voice back to its regular pep and smooth way. "Now we can increase the number of fish to be kept in our tanks. We can keep more fish in our tanks!" As he gave me 500G, I noticed that he had repeated himself, but it was just phrased a little differently. I wondered if he noticed.


	14. Chapter 14

I got to Augusta's, wondering if she was still awake, and she was. I found her standing in front of the house looking anxious until she saw me go up to her.

"Hi!" I greeted.

"Hi, Kaci! Perfect timing!" she said. "I'm having real trouble with Prairie Dog holes in the fields. Will you push that rock and plug those holes back up?"

I looked to where she pointed. There were three small holes in the field and a large rock off to the side that I looked at, wondering why she would have _me_ do this when it was so easy a job.

"I'm counting on you!" she said, bringing me back from the little world that wondered why she would have me plug up her holes.

"Got it, Augusta!" I said, setting off to work.

When I got there, I checked where the holes were and started to try and move the rock. My fear was being unable to push it, but it slid across the field pretty easily. Now the fear was that I would completely pass the holes, which I did do a couple times before I was able to get it right on the holes.

I walked back to Augusta, completely tired to the bone. But I wasn't complaining. That gave me the energy to keep moving as Augusta started talking to me. I would've thought she could do that for herself, though, as she wasn't so old that she couldn't push anything. She was probably half a century old in fact.

"Thanks. You're a great help!" she told me, very pleased.

"You're welcome!" I said.

"Know that there might be some rocks out there that you can't move. But as you grow and learn, you'll eventually be able to move them all." Then she gave me 550G, and I knew that the prices were rising up, yet everyone was so keen on giving me most of their money. "Did you hear that Ivlet also took out the Zoo? Ivlet really has ruined everything, hasn't he! What a nasty beast he is!"

Yet, if I hadn't given him the Magic Hat, he wouldn't have ruined everything for everyone. But I didn't voice out my thoughts. I admired Augusta's strength in not telling me what I was thinking, and I knew it was too late, that I couldn't turn the time back to change that day. I wished I could, though.


	15. Chapter 15

When I got to Kenneth's Zoo, I now couldn't help but look at the mess it was in. Know that it was my fault that everything was destroyed. I didn't know why I was thinking about it so harshly at that point when before it wasn't so bad that it stuck with me for days. I guessed that it was because I was helping so many people and it made me feel better.

"Hey, Kenneth!" I said, hoping everyone would forgive me if they knew about the fact that I was planning to get the Magic Hat back from Ivlet whether they wanted me to or not.

"Hey hey hey! Hello-hello-hello! The Zoo has been destroyed and all the animals have escaped. First I need to fix up the Zoo. Otherwise, I won't have anywhere to keep the animals even if I do manage to catch them!" he sounded as if he would never be able to capture them when he was the one who had them wild-caught. "I'm going to need a lot of builders in order to get this place back together. I've asked Godfrey for help. And he's kindly agreed to pitch in. But in turn he wants to borrow my romance novel. That's that problem! I've already lent my romance novel to Daisy, up in the Highlands Village. I must get it back! Could you do me a favor? Please go see Daisy and get my romance novel back from her. The Highlands Village is in Tail Heights. You can get to Tail Heights via Lappy Lake."

"All right!" I was surprised I could get that in as I bounded away from him so he wouldn't act as though I was thinking about doing it.

Going through Lappy Lake gave me time to think as I wondered about how I was supposed to get the Magic Hat back. Even if I did find a way to face him, how would I be certain that I had an ability to win against him? Especially with how powerful it seemed that he'd been getting. I hoped I would get no evil surprises from him along the way, yet it seemed like he'd actually forgotten I existed, or thought he killed me.

I saw daylight break through, and wondered if Ivlet saw any sunlight from wherever he was hiding. If he was in some evil lair that he'd made with the Magic Hat, then that lair would probably have no sun. I thought about how he could live the way he'd been living his entire life, with no happy sun to keep him from being as evil as he already was.

I went to the very far island and saw the broken bridge. But Stanley was there as well, so I hoped I would be able to watch him work again. Yet it seemed he'd been waiting for me, because he was sitting around and jumped up the moment he saw me coming. I braced myself for the worst news, along the way I dug up a banana and super dog food and had to sneak my way past a crocodile to swim over to where he was.

"Hey, Kaci." Stanley said, looking grim.

"What are you doing Stanley? It looks like you were waiting for me!" I told him, genuinely concerned for what was wrong.

"You want to know what I'm doing? I've actually just come to repair the road back to Tail Heights!" It was then that I wondered if everyone knows when I have something to do and where it is, because Stanley always appeared at the right moment. "That Orchestra Insect (Male) has stopped playing music. Which means I can't listen to music while I work anymore. . . It's really slowing me down! Do you think you could help make my Orchestra Insect (Male) play music again? It is truly necessary because there are so many repairs I have to do."

"That is true, there is quite a bit of work left to do!" I say, knowing he won't fix the bridge until I get the Orchestra Insect (Male) to play again. I thought to myself, that if I were the insect, I'd want others to leave me alone so I could play. Yet I couldn't help but think about something Warren the naturalist had told me about these insects that played an important role here.

"What do you think?" Stanley asked me.

"What do _you_ think?" I ask, and knowing me, he knew I was saying yes but just wanted to hear it. "Of course I will! Anything for a friend!"

"Great! I know I can trust you with this, Kaci! Warren the naturalist knows all about insects, right?"

I nod while saying, "Uh huh!" having gotten the information about the Orchestra Insect (Male) from him.

"Try asking Warren, then. You should be able to find him at Dolphin Coast."

"Got it!" I told him. With warm hug from Stanley, I ran back to Dolphin Coast to find Warren.

I'd never actually tried hugging another dog besides my parents. At that time, I decided that doing it with friends gave me medicine. I'd been hugged many times by my parents when I felt bad, but with Stanley it was really helpful at making me forget about my trouble. I wondered how much better I would be had I hugged Victor before leaving. The problem was that I was mad at him then and was still mad at him.

I got to Warren who was walking around, looking at the plant life. He looked as if he couldn't be bothered when I nudged him and he didn't look. So I tried a harsher tactic.

"Warren!" I shouted.

He didn't jump, but turned around slowly to face me. "Well, well. . . hello again. What academic issue can I help you with today?"

"The Orchestra Insect (Male) I got for Stanley has stopped playing music. I want to know what I can do about it!" I told him, realizing I hadn't told him before that I was giving it to someone.

He didn't seem to notice the fact that I said anything about giving the insect to Stanley. "I see, I see. So the Orchestra Insect (Male) has stopped playing music. Well. . . and this is just a hypothesis. . . But the reason the Orchestra Insect (Male) plays music in the first place is. . . . . . to propose to the female insect. So, perhaps. . . If he never gets to meet an Orchestra Insect (Female). . . I think he would probably lose the will to play music."

"Excuse me, but what would that mean?" I asked in shock.

"In other words, you need to find an Orchestra Insect (Female) and put them together. He should hopefully start to play once again! The Orchestra Insect (Female) like warm places. You might want to try the Hot Spring. This is what the Orchestra Insect (Female) smells like."

I sniffed the smell he gave me, and it had a little likeness to the smell of the male. As I did so, I couldn't help but think that I was the parent giving a sad child a woman to propose to. I knew even Stanley would find this whole thing weird!

"Thank you, Warren!" I said, running away to Whisker Woods.

I didn't want to ask Warren the questions that popped into my head the more I thought about what I was doing. I really felt like I was giving the Orchestra Insect (Male) an Orchestra Insect (Female), once it has never met before, that it wouldn't like at all. I wondered if Warren had any idea that the insects might not like each other.

When I reached Whisker Woods, I knew I shouldn't go back as I was already close to the Hot Spring. There were other warm places, so why did he decide to just use the Hot Spring? I thought insects died if they were actually in water. They would certainly boil in the water as well.

As I sniffed around for the Orchestra Insect (Female), I found its smell next to a bear, a little farther away from the hot water of the Hot Spring. I remembered that when I found the Orchestra Insect (Male), it was near a bear, too. What was the point of the bear? For protection?

There was no thinking about it as I went into a small bush in front of the bear where it almost caught me, and found a green apple in the midst of it, that I pursued where the insect was as the sun started to set.

Once I found the insect and had it caught, Beat said, "Ah! This must be the Orchestra Insect (Female)! Let's take it to Stanley right away!"

When I got back to Stanley, I had to announce my arrival since it looked like he was getting ready for bed just as I came.

"Stanley!" I had shouted.

He turned and saw me stand before him with the Orchestra Insect (Female) in my outstretched paw. "Oh! You've caught me another Orchestra Insect (Male)?" he asked.

"No, it's a female companion for him!" I said, handing him the insect. I knew I'd been right to think that he would find it strange when I saw his expression at what I had just explained to him without any explanation at all. I hoped he wouldn't take it the wrong way, as it was Warren's idea and not mine.

"So the last one was a male and this one's a female?" he asked, incredulous. "You think he stopped playing because he was lonely? That's sounds a little unlikely to me. . ." suddenly we heard very pretty music that sounded as if it came from nowhere. I was surprised as I hadn't actually heard the Orchestra Insect (Male) play before. "Hey, you're right! He's started to play again! Thank you! Now I can work three times as fast again! Just give me a minute."

I was also happy, watching Stanley work again and having heard just pretty music. I wondered if Stanley had heard music like that from the insect before, then it struck me how odd it was that all this happened as I was trying to get a _romance_ novel from Daisy.

In minutes, the bridge was fixed again. Stanley looked very proud of his work. The good thing was that the sun was still setting, and I had at least a little time to find Daisy before it got dark. Though I knew the lights for her house would probably be on.

"Now you can get to Tail Heights! See you later!" Stanley said, walking to wherever his next stop was. I watched him go and realized he was dancing to the music as he walked. I stifled a laugh.

I ran up the bridge and then up the slope leading to Tail Heights. The village I found wasn't exactly a village as there were only two houses. I saw a female Yorkshire Terrier wearing a red and white striped sweater and a brown round hat, and had to guess that to be Daisy as the other house seemed to be occupied by a male Yorkshire Terrier. I didn't give myself time to see what he was wearing as I walked over to Daisy.

"Oh, hello. Who are you. . .?" she asked me with surprise.

"I'm Kaci, I've come to get Kenneth's romance novel and return it to him! If you're done, though, I'm in no hurry!" I assured her. I felt like she'd looked at me as if I was some sort of criminal until I started on Kenneth's romance novel

"Ah, you've come for Kenneth's book? Thanks for doing this! Here you go, then." Daisy said, taking the book from a table inside her house and handing it to me. From the cover I could tell it was a romance novel, from the way it was covered pink and there was the small symbol of a boat. It was always said that the most romantic thing with your lover was a boat ride, not that I wanted one.

I returned to Kenneth where I last left him, standing in front of the destroyed Zoo, looking as if he was lost. Until he saw me.

"Hey hey hey! Hello-hello-hello!"

Before he could ask me what was going on, I said, "I got the novel for you!" and handed it to him. He was overjoyed.

"This is it! Great! I need to get this to Godfrey right away!"

Kenneth and I walked over to Godfrey's mansion, which was really close to his water wheel, we only had to cross a bridge to get there. Along the way, Kenneth described to me the plot of the book, of a young girl who wanted to make a difference with a certain holiday that came up in it and fell in love with the man who helped her with decorating for. It was really sweet, but I was hardly listening. Romance wasn't something I wanted to listen to.

Godfrey stood outside of his mansion, and Kenneth gave him the book.

"Ah! Amazing!" Godfrey said. I wondered to myself if the only reason he wanted to read it was so that he could try to remember his wife. "Ms. Margaret's masterpiece! The ultimate romance novel! A Holiday with the Breeze! I've been searching for this for the longest time. I'll get on that whole Zoo thing right away!"

"Great, I'll help, too!" I said.

We finished the Zoo during the night. I listened to Godfrey and Kenneth talk about other romance novels they'd read and how good they were. I stopped to think about what it would be like to read one, because to them they gave wonderful stories to read. Then I decided not to, since I would have my hands full anyways, so I thought I would forget all about romance novels.

When Godfrey left to go read the novel, I finished cleaning up. Before I could actually leave, I heard Kenneth call to me in his regular peppy voice.

"Hey hey hey! Hello-hello-hello! Thanks to you, the Zoo is totally back to normal!"

"You're welcome, Kenneth!" I said as he gave me 600G. I was really happy with everything going on, but I wasn't sure that everyone had to pay me money for something I thought would be boring service work.

"But we're still missing the most important thing. . . the animals. Ivlet controlled them with his magic and made them run away. Do you think you can find them and bring them back?" he asked me.

"Sure!" I told him, unsure if he really had to ask me to do it.

Kenneth surprised me with another piece of news. "Your dad was looking for you, actually. He said he wanted to tell you something. Perhaps you'd better head home."

It was then that I realized my parents must be worrying about the fact that I wasn't getting any sleep. I rushed home, hoping that it might not be that, because I didn't dare think about sleeping while I was already ahead.


	16. Chapter 16

When I got home, I saw my dad waiting by the fireplace, looking very impatient. He was good with brains and taking care of me, but patience was not his virtue. And he wasn't even paying attention when I came in.

"Hey, dad!" I said, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, Kaci. You're back!" he said, smiling.

"Yeah, Kenneth said you wanted me!" I told him, knowing from his warm and smiling face that nothing was wrong.

"I wanted to give you something."

"Oh? What is it?" I asked. His face seemed to sparkle with how happy he was, and I knew what that meant.

"You're working very hard for Pawville. I'm so proud! In fact, you've been moving beyond Pawville and traveling to other places, too, haven't you? You're doing the world a good deed! So I wanted to give you this. . . Something to help you on your journey." he pulled out a ring and put it on me.

When I looked at the ring closely, it was silver, but with a gold middle circle and white wings. I was very curious by the sight of this ring.

"That will let you travel easily and swiftly to lots of different areas. It links to the Warp Stones scattered across this island. It was a gift from the great wizard, Theophilus." By this, I thought my father was kidding with me. He put wizards in my stories when I went to bed at night, and now he was trying to pull it off with me. Though I decided to wait and see if beat agreed. "It has been passed down in our family for generations. Take good care of it. You must never use it for mischief or evil, either! Any who use magic for such ends will ultimately face the consequences, always."

"Yes, father!" I said, understanding everything he said. It almost made me feel like I did the day father first showed me the Magic Hat, and that we'd had the conversation about using the magic for evil. But what was different was that he was giving me the ring.

He was looking out the window. I saw a black and white tail swishing by, then looked at my father for who it was.

"I just saw Ada rushing off. She was heading to Jade Fields. I hope Ivlet hasn't caused any more trouble."

I walked outside and was stopped by Beat. It'd suddenly appeared in front of me as I closed the front door of my home behind me.

"Hold on a moment. . ." it said. "I sense a mysterious power coming from that stone."

Beat was referring to the stone that stood on the edge of a cliff that had a big paw print embedded in it with cracks going off the side, and there was a green light coming from it that I'd never seen before.

"Do you think this is one of the Warp Stones your father was talking about?" it asked me, though I could see from behind its eyes that it knew what it was.

I nodded, and it was able to explain to me the fact that all I had to do was touch the stone with the paw that had the ring on it. I had to have in my mind where I wanted to go so that it would take me there.

"Now let's go see Ada!" Beat said, ending all talk about the Warp Stone and going back into its hiding space.

In Jade Fields, I was surprised to see Ada chasing a pig with such distress that I was surprised it was her doing it. I'd never seen her that way. So I pulled her away from the pig, and she fought until she realized it was me, and then she stopped. I never knew how strong she was, but I was somehow stronger, even when she was pushing me away.

"That pig has run off with something very important to me! It's just worthless junk to anyone else. . . But it's very dear to me! Please, get my junk back from that pig!" Ada sounded very desperate.

"All right, Ada, calm down! I'll get your junk back!" I was surprised she actually called it junk, because if anything was dear to me, I wouldn't call it that.

"I'm counting on you!" she said, then falling into a small nap.

I got up and went toward the pig, but didn't move to catch it before I spotted them. Two of the animals that escaped from the Zoo, and I went to them instead.

The first I went to was the Vulture, and it saw me. I saw from the glint in its eye that Ivlet's magic hadn't gone away in it. That's when I realized I had no idea what I would do to get it home without it attacking me.

The surprise was that it didn't do anything of the sort, and it did the opposite of what I thought.

"It's a Rodeo battle! You're going down!" the Vulture said.

I gulped. But I did as the Vulture told, because I knew that the only way I could get it home is if I beat it in its mini-game. I listened to the rules carefully, knowing that it probably wouldn't repeat the rules.

When I was ready, I jumped on its back and it flew away from the island some long distance. When it was ready, we started the clock and began flying back. All the while, I nervously held on to the Vulture, scared to fall off. I never realized I could be afraid of heights when I agreed to it.

I forgot what I was there for, which scared me when the Vulture started bucking me off of it. It swerved up so fast that my hind legs fell off and I had to pull myself on to keep from falling off. Then I was more alert.

The Vulture cackled in such a mean way that I almost hurt it for being so mean. My determination to keep going moved me not to do so, and knowing that this wasn't the Vulture speaking, I thought of Ivlet. That drove me to catch almost every single buck that tried to keep me off course for a while.

We got to the end in 1 minute and 34 seconds, less than the two minutes that the Vulture gave me. I'd won.

"Wait. . . What have I been doing?" the Vulture asked in surprise, and I could see the real animal coming out, not the Vulture that was so evil moments before. "I seem to recall Ivlet casting some magic on me. . . I. . . think I'm sorry. For whatever I did. So. . . sorry. I'll just flap on back to the Zoo."

As it left, it dropped 1000G by me, surprising me that the Vulture would hold that much money. It made me wonder about the other Zoo animals as I went toward the Boar.

I reached it, and it acted the same as the Vulture, but a different game.

"It's time for a Flag Race battle!" it grunted.

I went through this game feeling a little more confident, and I at least didn't have to worry about Ada waking up at any time until morning. I hoped to give myself enough time to get this game done, and get the junk from the pig before Ada woke.

I followed the path that led through the numbers one, two, and the last one was the ending. I was behind the Boar for the first part, and went a little even with it. It wasn't very nice, but I was able to run ahead of him as we reached the first Flag which was red with the number one on it, then blue with the number two on it, and then the ending checkpoint.

I won against the Boar in the Flag Race with a time of thirty eight seconds

When the real Boar came to, it said, "What. . . What have I been doing? I believe that Ivlet cast some sort of spell on me. . . Hope I didn't cause you too much trouble. Sorry about that. I'll just ramble on back to the Zoo." As it walked away, it also left me 1000G.

I went back to the pig where I watched it as it ran around me and the sun came up, taunting me. I jumped and caught onto it, making it drop the junk that Ada had been telling me about. I didn't pay attention to the junk very much though, and I just brought it back to Ada where she was rousing.

When she saw it, I handed it to her and she said, "Thank you!" she gave me 650G, not much compared to how much the animals left behind, but I was grateful. "Augusta said she needed some more help with her fieldwork. If you have some spare time, how about lending a paw?"

All I have is spare time, I thought to myself as I walked away.


	17. Chapter 17

I went to the Fashion House before going to Augusta's and bought a pink straw hat with a flower in it, a necklace with a pink pendant like my mother's blue one, and glass that I wore out of the store. I had to since my sight had been losing a bit of its potential as I hadn't been sleeping for days.

I went to Sheila and asked how I looked, and she was thrilled to see how I looked in the clothes. She showed me to a mirror where I looked at myself, and I couldn't help but notice how much older I look with everything on. Like my mother and my father.

I got to Dolphin Coast and snuck past Augusta instead of going straight to her. This being because I could see an Elephant that I guessed was from the Zoo. This one was larger than the Vulture and the Boar, but I only hoped that it wouldn't be something too hard.

"You and me, Sled Pull battle now!" the Elephant demanded. I only realized at that moment that the animals had wanted the battles as soon as I got close to them.

I of course had to agree.

Luckily I won the race in thirty seconds when I pulled as fast as I could and beat the Elephant, who was so far behind me.

"What. . . what on earth have I been doing? I remember Ivlet casting a spell on me. . . I'm sorry, have I been bothering you in some way? I'll just stomp on back to the Zoo." And again, as the Elephant walked away, it left me 1000G.

I ran back to Augusta where she still stood waiting.

"Hey!" I said as I approached her.

"Please, can you help me out in the field again? That pesky Egret keeps on digging up the seeds I've planted. Can you use some rocks to drive it away?" she asked me. I looked up at the Egret, and it looked to me like it was tauntingly trying to throw seeds at me. It knew what she wanted me to do and thought I wouldn't be able to.

In an instant, I could remember the day that Victor and I went out to Dolphin Coast while all the adults were in a meeting. We saw some snakes and had the fun of throwing rocks at them, and learned how to hit a target all in three hours. Besides, the snakes had had their fun in attacking us when we weren't looking, we'd normally go home with snake bites that had to be treated.

"I hope you can take care of this!" Augusta said.

I went in search of a rock and found one right by the field, close to where Augusta had placed the rock from the Prairie Dog holes when they stopped coming. I brought the rock right under the taunting Egret and threw the rock at it.

It squawked. The rock had hit its belly, not so hard that I damaged the skin, but enough for it to decide to fly away from there.

I went back to a pleased Augusta. "Thank you! You've saved my field again!" she then handed me 700G.


	18. Chapter 18

I wasn't there when it happened, but I heard the story from my parents when I woke up from a long sleep. It was nice to wake up feeling refreshed, but I had another job.

Apparently, it was a fine sunny morning where the adults of South Pawville, not including my parents, were just having their conversations of business. Tom, Kenneth, and Gertrude were talking, and Sheila and Clara were talking. I've no doubt that Sheila and Clara were talking about clothes since they are the new thing, having been made from the Legendary Pattern of Townsend.

Suddenly, uninvited, Ivlet appeared right behind Gertrude, surprising them all. Most ran a distance away from him and turned to him, shaking with fear. Tom had run away to his Pawn Shop, leaving Kenneth to guard the others, barking angrily without shaking.

Ivlet scratched his ear as if getting an itch, and then raised his head and howled the deathly howl. Nothing happened for a few moments. And then the clouds formed together in a big, dark mass, covering the sun and bringing out a heavy downpour of rain. Then he brought his bubble around him and disappeared.

"Ugh. . . just look at that rain. . ." my mother said after I heard the story, looking out the window.

"Ivlet has used the power of the Magic Hat to create this downpour on Pawville. . . I don't think it's going to stop any time soon." my father said, as if I didn't know where Ivlet got his magic.

"Yeah. . ." my mother agreed softly.

"Well, there must be something we could use to stop the rain!" I said in despair. The one time I fell asleep, Ivlet got away with something I could've been there to stop! I had a feeling he was watching me.

"You want to know if there's a way to stop the rain?" my father asked incredulously. "Hmmmm. . . I know! The Apollo's Flower!"

"How would the flower help?" I asked.

Sometimes my father's wisdom just amazed me. "The Apollo's Flower has the power to drive away clouds and make the weather nice. It smells like a combination of Sunflower and Tangerine." I had to put together in my mind the smell of a Sunflower with that of a Tangerine to get what it smelled like. "You should be able to find the Apollo's Flower at Dolphin Coast. Clara has been taking care of all that, so she might know something. Go and take a look!"

"I'm on my way!" I said, and then went to the door. I braced myself, and then went out into the cold, wet air. It was colder than I thought, but I didn't go back inside, I was happy that my hat kept the water from covering my glasses.

I went to Clara who stood shivering by the Flower Bed. "Arvin told me what's happening. Once you find the Apollo's Flower, you can plant it here in the Flowerbed. The sun passes directly overhead here!" she then noticed my expression, one of question. "Apollo's Flower? I heard you can find those on the small island off Dolphin Coast. But I don't know how to get to the island from Dolphin's Coast! Do you have any ideas?"

I thought to myself how I might get to the island she was talking about, and had a plan that I wasn't sure she wanted to know. Because she walked away the moment she asked me the question. It almost seemed as if she thought I would attack her for thinking I had any ideas on what to do.

My thoughts as I set out to Dolphin Coast was that I had seen that sign with the paw print on it that face the water. I thought that if the island was in that direction, I could ask an animal to take me there, like the Hippo.

What surprised me as I got to Dolphin Coast was that there wasn't heavy rain like in Pawville. I guessed that Ivlet had only meant for it to rain in Pawville.

I got to the sign, and squinted to see if the island was there. It was. I could see it and was excited to see that it was something I could get to without having someone want me to get something else.

I howled, and waited a moment until a saw something jumping out of the water and falling back in a couple of time before it reached me. It was a Dolphin, and it wouldn't let me ride it unless I gave it a Sardine, as I'd heard my father tell me before when I asked a story of how Dolphin Coast got its name.

I rode it to the small island, standing as I'd promised myself I would do instead of just sitting as a statue like Sai did. It was more fun. When I got to the small island, I told the Dolphin I would need to call it again to go back to the island.

Before getting the Apollo's Flower, I found a Papaya and fished for a bit, wanting to feel the line between my teeth again. The memory of holding it the day of my mistake made me happy, remembering my never-ending fun with Victor. I was so lost in thought that I almost didn't catch the fish. The sun was setting as I caught a Sardine, and it was nighttime when I caught a Barracuda, another Sardine, and a Bonito by the time the sun rose again.

Then I sniffed for the Apollo's Flower and found it, happy to have it. I left the other flowers there, since it would be good to keep the weather nice at Dolphin Coast, too.

"Aha! The Apollo's Flower! Let's get back to the village!"

Back in the village, I ran through the pouring rain. I sniffed at the Flowerbed that Clara had left in the middle of the town and planted the Apollo's Flower there.

I looked around and noticed everyone staring at me, all off to the side watching me. Clara even stood away from the Flowerbed, and I wondered what happened to make them all look so sorrowful.

Then their faces brightened as the rain stopped, the clouds disappeared from the sky, and the sun shone its brightness on Pawville again. I pretended as if I hadn't seen their faces, as I was confused by it all, and forgot about it until a later time.

I went into my home to find my father standing proudly before me. I was happy to see him smile so comfortingly.

"Well done, Kaci." he said earnestly.

"Thanks, dad!" I said, and he gave me 750G for getting the flower.

"If Ivlet is left to his own devices much longer. . ." he muttered, thinking as I waited for whatever he wanted me to do. "He may well end up destroying the entire world! We have to stop him before things get out of hand."

"And I want to help the adults in some way stop him before that happens, even if I can't go after him myself!" I told my father, excited for his thoughts.

"Kaci, I think you need to go see Theophilus." he said after some thought.

"Who is he?" I asked, remembering him say something about it. My memory couldn't serve well except for remembering smells and my way around the island.

"He's the Magic Professor, a researcher of magic. "I don't think anyone in the entire world knows more about magic than Theophilus. He's the best! I'm sure he'll be able to help." my father told me, the thought of Theophilus making him smile with joy and admiration.

"Just tell me where I can find him!" I said to my father, excited for something else that I could do.

"Theophilus is in Sky Heights. To get to Sky Heights. . . . . . head to Tail Heights. Sky Heights lies beyond Tail Heights." he said.

"Thanks!" I said, ready to get going. I kiss my parents on the cheeks and run out of the house to go find Theophilus.


	19. Chapter 19

As I ran through Lappy Lake, I noticed movement in the corner of my eye and turned to see a monkey on the island across. I went to the monkey, and it was as if it was the thing I was supposed to do no matter what I was going to do.

The monkey had that same evil glint and I walked toward it with the same anger he showed, and it was just to check if that would move it, but it still insisted on a game. This one I was surprised to hear. "Take me on in a Dodge Ball battle if you dare!"

I won a hundred points to ten against the monkey, each point equaled ten and the monkey only hit me once. We started out with three balls, and we could hold a total of five balls whenever we went to get more balls to throw.

"Wh-what have I been doing. . .? I remember Ivlet casting some magic on me. . . Were we having fun? Or was I bugging you? Sorry about that. I'll just swing on back to the Zoo." With that, the monkey left and I got 1000G again.

I went on my way again.

When I reached Tail Heights, I saw the same male Yorkshire Terrier from some time back, as I'd lost track of time. He wore a yellow hat with a red band around it, and, as far as I could see, a red scarf.

"My name is Toby. I live here with my wife Daisy." he said, surprising me. He and Daisy lived in separate houses, since I'd seen her in the other house and him in the one he lay before. My parents live together, I thought, so I wondered why they didn't. But it would be rude of me to ask anything of the sort, so I waited. "My wife's caught a bad cold. . . So I was heading to South Pawville to buy some Cough Medicine. But I've got the same cold, and it's hitting me so hard. I can hardly move! I hate to ask, but could you get some Cough Medicine from South Pawville? Gertrude should be able to give you some Cough Medicine."

"Sure, of course, I'll be right back with the Cough Medicine!" I told him, running to the Warp Stone and pressing my paw against it, thinking of South Pawville. I closed my eyes tight, afraid of what I might see. When I didn't feel anything happen, I opened my eyes to find I'd landed in South Pawville. It really worked!

I turned to see Gertrude right there where the Drug Store was, and I was happy to know that I had gotten here within seconds instead of taking the long way through Lappy Lake.

"I need some Cough Medicine!" I said to her, urgently.

"You want some Cough Medicine? I'm afraid I'm all out right now, but I could whip up a new batch in a jiffy if I had the right ingredients." she said, making me think she just didn't have medicine when I needed it for others.

"Tell me what you need, and I'll get it!" I said.

"I need some Thyme from Lappy Lake. This is the smell of Thyme." I was given a sample and ran to Lappy Lake to search for it.

I found a Morning Glory as I searched for the Thyme and finally came to the small island with a pier on it where the smell came from. I had the Thyme as soon as the sun started to set in the sky.

"Now we can get some Cough Medicine made! Back to the Drug Store!" Beat called out.

Back at the Drug Store, I called, "Gertrude!" and handed her the Thyme.

"Now I can make a fresh batch of Cough Medicine! Just give me a moment. . ." she said, making the medicine in the store as I waited outside. A short while later, she came out saying, "Here you go!" and handed me the Cough Medicine.

"Thanks" I said, and then took the Warp Stone back to Tail Heights where I gave the Cough Medicine to Toby and Daisy.

Sometime after they had the Cough Medicine, I was eating cookies baked by, and with, Daisy, talking with her while Toby was off somewhere. The way to Tail Heights was blocked until someone repaired it.

When Toby came back, he and Daisy stood together when they thanked me with great detail. But here are words I'll never forget.

Toby said, "Thank you! You've saved me and my wife both!" he handed me 800G, and I felt so grateful. These two were new friends to me now, and I loved their kindness. "I can't do much to repay you, but I've fixed up the path leading to Tail Heights."

I looked to the path leading away from the, very small, village that Toby and Daisy lived in. I was pleased that I didn't have to wait very long, and even the sun had grown tired of the day as I saw the moon was up.

"Where are you headed, anyway?" Toby asked me.

"Sky Heights!" I told him, surprising him immensely.

"Wow, all the way out to Sky Heights? You'll see a Windmill on your way through Tail Heights, then. That Windmill is the gate into Sky Heights. You can get through to Sky Heights from there. It's quite a long way away, but just keep on aiming for the Windmill!"

"Thank you, Toby!" I said, going on my way up the slope.


	20. Chapter 20

When I went up the slope, there was a fork in the road going three ways. To my right led to a pier, up front was a dead end with a snake, and to my left was my best guess as to where I would find Sky Heights.

There was a snake off the side and I didn't want it to bite me, so I picked up a rock that was in the middle of the fork and threw it at the snake, stunning it so I could get past. As I went by, there was a path that seemed to just loop around back to the rock I was by, so I ran between the rock and the cavern to find it led to a long path between a snake and a Wild Boar.

There were two paths, one to the left and one to the right. I went to the left one, having to throw a rock to stun the snake that guarded it and went in. Not only was it a dead end, but there was a Giraffe I guessed was certainly from the Zoo. I also found a Cabbage in that same enclosure as I waited for the Giraffe to say something.

It finally did. "I dare you to face me in a Ring Toss battle!" it demanded.

I only had to get a hundred and twenty points, ten points per ring I got on the Giraffe's neck, and I got three hundred. I got one hundred and eighty points ahead of what I needed.

"Wh-what on earth. . .?" the Giraffe said, coming through. "I remember that Ivlet cast a spell on me. . . I've been causing trouble again, haven't I. I'll just canter on back to the Zoo." I was left with 1500G this time.

I went back the way I came, but went the different way from where I went to meet the Giraffe. On the way to the Gate, I found a Chrysanthemum and the sun came up in the sky.

At the Gate there was a dark colored Miniature Schnauzer wearing a blue polo shirt and a red checkered hat. I looked up at the Windmill, and it didn't move because some sort of vine was attached to the fans and the grounds, so it was really stuck.

The Schnauzer spoke. "I am Neil, the gatekeeper. I'm afraid you can't go any further."

"Why, what's happened?" I asked.

"Ivlet has used magic to make briars grow and stop the Windmill. The Windmill operates the gate leading into Sky Heights. . . which means if the Windmill isn't moving, you can't get through. The gate can't be opened any other way. I've tried everything I can think of to get rid of the briars, but nothing has worked!" Neil looks at me as if I was a little superhero, while I kept thinking to myself of how terrible things keep happening now that Ivlet has the Magic Hat. "I've heard of a naturalist called Warren who lives somewhere on the island. It seems he knows all about insects and plants. I can't leave my post here. Could you go find Warren and ask him about these briars?"

"Sure, I'll be right back!" I said, then ran off to Tail Heights where the Warp Stone was. I was surprised that I would need Warren again, and this time it wasn't for the Orchestra Insects, whether male or female.

When I got to the Warp Stone, I put my paw to it and was home. That time my eyes were open, and everything changing all at once is surprising even though I know very well that it's magic.

I ran to Dolphin's Coast and went to Warren where he still stood from the last time I saw him, surprisingly.

"Warren!" I called, stopping him in the middle of something he was looking at once again.

I have to say, Warren was pretty happy to see me. "Hello again, brave young one! What riddle of the natural world can I help you with now?"

"There's a Windmill in Tail Heights that Ivlet has made briars grow on, stopping it from moving in the wind!" I told him.

"I see. . . Ivlet has made briars grow with magic? If magic is at the root of this problem, we'll need to take special steps. Ah, I know!" he said, having his fun breakthrough.

"Tell me, tell me!" I said with excitement.

"Have you heard of the Bramble-Eating Insect?" he asked me.

"No, but how is it supposed to help with the briars if it's a 'Bramble'-Eating Insect?" I asked him, and as usual, it's one of the questions he didn't hear fully to the end.

"These odd little fellows love to eat briars! But they are very rare. . . I'm probably the only one in the entire world to actually have some in captivity." Warren said, making me believe what luck I had, especially with really smart dogs on the island. He started searching his bag, "Now, then. . . where did I put them again. . .? Over here. . . no. Here? Ah. . ."

I could tell something was wrong. "Warren, do you think I could probably help?" I asked him with concern.

"Oh, dear." Warren said, turning to me with shock on his face.

"Tell me what's wrong now!" I said, feeling exasperated.

"Th-they got away!" he said, his voice trembling.

"What?" I asked. How was I to get one now? How was I to get to Sky Heights? "But I need one of those insects in order to get through the gate to Sky Heights! Otherwise I can't get through." I was on the verge of tears.

Warren saw my worry. ". . . Well, I don't know how long they've been missing. But the originally come from around Tail Heights. They may have just gone back to Tail Heights. If you can find a Bramble-Eating Insect. . . Take it to the Windmill. . . Then you should be able to get through to Sky Heights. This is the smell of the Bramble-Eating Insect." He gave me the small cage where he'd kept them, and I sniffed it, finding the smell that must be the insect.

"Got it. Thank you, Warren!" I told him gratefully.

Once I'd warped to Tail Heights, I sniffed around, knowing I had to go up the slope to see where it would be. When I was at the fork, the smell came from up ahead where the dead end was.

When I found the insect, Beat said, "If we can use this to make the Windmill move again. . . we'll finally be able to get through the gate leading to Sky Heights! Let's go to the Windmill, on the double!"

I nodded and did as it said, because I knew how much my father wanted me to go meet Theophilus. Even I had been crushed at the thought of not being able to get through the gate.

"Hey, Neil!" I shouted once I'd reached the gatekeeper.

Well? Did you talk to Warren?" he asked, and I started to wonder if he was grouchy because of this or because it was normal.

"I did, he suggested we use this!" I said, handing Neil the Bramble-Eating Insect.

It was in his paws for a second before he started shrieking. "Hey. . . ugh, what is this? I hate creepy-crawly things!" I took the Bramble-Eating Insect back from him, stifling a laugh. "I'm not sure how, but please, use that. . . thing to take care of the briars."

"Will do!" I said, placing the Bramble-Eating Insect to take over the briars and do its job. I watched with amazement as it ate the briars clean away from the Windmill, making it move again. Once it was done, I put it back into my pack and just watched the Windmill move.

"Wow. . . amazing! Now you can continue on your way! Please, go ahead." Neil said, handing me 850G before letting me go. "Theophilus the Magic Professor. He lives deep in Sky Heights."

"Thank for the tip!" I said, walking to the gate.


	21. Chapter 21

I stood at the gate to Sky Heights, and howled, hoping that would open it. Though it felt like I was trying to say 'open sesame', I had a feeling that a dog howl would get in better than a wolf howl.

The gates opened, and I ran down and endless cavern that never seemed to end until I turned to a lake of purple liquid with many broken bridges going across. A small mansion was at the end of it all, and I had no way to get there.

I looked at the bridges, wondering about how I could get across. I wasn't as if I could fly across as Ivlet could in his little magic bubble that he used to get away.

I was shocked to see a bubble appear in front of me, but luckily not with Ivlet in it. Instead I saw a French Bulldog with a red witch's hat, a red cape, and glasses.

"Huh!" I said in surprise when he appeared there. I knew I'd find the magic professor around some sort of magic, but I didn't think that he would decide on a bubble.

"You're Arvin's kid, aren't you?" he asked, as if I wasn't surprised at his sudden appearance before me.

"Well, yes!" I said in shock.

"No need to be frightened. This is just an illusion. I'm not actually here. I've got my paws full right now, so could you come and visit me at my mansion? There might be a few. . . obstacles to overcome along the way, but I'm sure you can handle them. Hope to see you soon!" he said, and then he disappeared.

I looked at where he was and felt an air of determination around me as I was about to strode all the way over there. The purple liquid looked fine, but I couldn't be sure of what it really was. I hoped it wasn't dangerous.

"Take care, Kaci!" Beat said.

"Why, what obstacles was he talking about?" I asked, a little worried of what I might've gotten myself in to.

"This is a poisonous bog! If you fall in, you'll be poisoned for sure. Proceed with caution, okay?" Beat asked, and its words seemed to hold me there as I took in what it said.

"Okay, okay, I got it!" I said, feeling nervous, and Beat noticed.

"Don't worry, don't worry. There must be a path through the bog that other animals use. Just follow that path and you should be fine."

And it oh so easy! I shout to myself in my head. You're going to be fine, Kaci, you're going to be fine! As long as you don't touch the poisonous spots in the bog!

"If you do happen to get poisoned, use an antidote to heal yourself." Beat said.

I knew it was a good thing to bring to bring antidote along.

I walked over to the bog and felt very nervous as I started sniffing, and found the smell of a dog that walked through it. I put my paw where I smelled one of the paw prints and was thrilled to find I didn't feel poisoned, but the bog was so cool and felt weird as my paws walked through it. I sniffed my way through the bog with such anticipation that I was afraid to step out of the boundaries of where I was so carefully stepping. But I found my way through, until the end. I got out too quickly and put my paw somewhere that I wasn't supposed to place it and suddenly felt woozy. I felt over and quickly searched through my pack.

Beat came out, holding the antidote, and I put some of it in my mouth as quickly as possible. The wooziness stopped, and I was thankfully safe.

"You okay?" Beat asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." I said, then getting up and going across the bridges that weren't broken. I got to Theophilus' house safely, a little bit anyways.

At the end of the long line of bridges was his mansion, the sun was going down and I found him out on the front porch waiting for me. It didn't look like his hands had been full at all, but I still walked over to him.

"Hi!" I said to him, sounding and feeling a little out of breath.

"My name is Theophilus." he said, almost sounding foreboding in a sense, but not enough to scare me. "You have done well to make it this far all alone, Kaci. I would expect no less from the offspring of Arvin and Ione!"

"You know my parents!" I said, incredulous.

"Of course I know them!" he said, falling away from sounding foreboding but just annoyed, "Who did you think introduced them in the first place? I am also the one who taught Arvin how to use the Magic Hat. Well, my brother did lend a paw, but still. I also know why you are here!" Theophilus changed the subject completely to one I hadn't exactly talked about for a while. "If the Magic Hat is used for evil. . . . . . evil energy will gradually build up inside the user's heart. The user may simply feel that he is becoming stronger and stronger. . . In fact, the user is slipping into the control of this evil energy. Eventually he will totally lose control of himself. Ultimately he'll become nothing but pure evil."

"What will happen once he's at the stage of pure evil?" I asked, feeling nervous about trying to get the Magic Hat back comparing to how close he was to pure evil.

"When that happens, the user will most likely destroy everything aside from himself. Not just the village, but also the mountains and even the sea. Larger things than even those, too, I fear. Stars and planets, the sun. Everything!" he said, making gestures as if to prove how large when I could picture it all just fine.

"Fearsome!" I muttered.

"Fearsome stuff, indeed. You can tell how close the user is to becoming evil by the color of the Magic Hat. When the Magic Hat turns totally black. . . . . . the one wearing it will become pure evil! I fear we don' have much time left until that happens."

Suddenly I had a vision of Ivlet in his own little evil lair, and the Magic Hat was grey! I looked at it with my own eyes, and I feared the hat getting darker than it already was. He didn't notice my appearance there as he turned to the Magic Hat and barked, purple magic sparkled its way out of the Magic Hat. To me it didn't look as if it was going anywhere.

I came back to Theophilus. "If Ivlet turns evil, the world will surely come to an end. The Magic Hat must be retrieved before that happens!" he told me, helping me know that it was him who gave me the vision.

"I'll do it!" I said confidently, as I had already promised Beat that I would try my best to get the Magic Hat back.

"You will accept this quest?" he asked, as if already knowing the answer will be what he wants.

"Yes, I take it!" I said.

"I thought you would say that." he said proudly. "Entrusting your family line with the Magic Hat was the right choice. Indeed. . ."

"Okay, so tell me the plan!" I said, wondering if that was really true since I was the one who gave it to Ivlet.

"But we will need a good plan if you are to take on Ivlet and win. In order to suppress the power of the Magic Hat. . . . . . we need to make an item called the Magic Shield. For that, we need three component items. . . The Water Crystal, the Earth Crystal, and the Ice Crystal. It will be hard to get all of them. The Water Crystal is on Monolith Isle. The Earth Crystal is at Inferno Cave. And the Ice Crystal is in the Polar Fields. Looking for the Water Crystal should be a good place to start. This is what it smells like." He gave me the smell of it, and I was surprised at the fact it smelled a bit like water, with small crystal bits in it. "The Water Crystal is on Monolith Isle. You can cross to Monolith Isle using a boat from the harbor at Dolphin Coast. Come back and see me again once you have the Water Crystal." Before I turned to leave, he added, "One more thing. . . about Sky Heights. . . I've made a clear route through the poison bog by fixing the destroyed bridge." Theophilus meant the large bridge at the very beginning that crossed the bog I'd had to sniff through. "Now you can pass through without having a hard time. That should make things a little more convenient, eh?"

Suddenly, I found myself in South Pawville. Did he just transport me here? I asked myself a little stupidly. I was happy I didn't have to run through Sky Heights and Tail Heights just to get home, all I had to do was ask Theophilus if I he never did that again. I guessed he only did it because I had gotten the effect of the bog and wouldn't want to go home the long way.

I wondered if it was all real, the Water Crystal, the Earth Crystal, and the Ice Crystal. I couldn't know until I found them, so I went home and fell asleep. Luckily an early bedtime would be early waking.


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning, I went to the harbor at Dolphin Coast to see that the Lighthouse had fallen over. I saw Captain Natasha by her boat, she was a Shiba and wore a red hat to show she was the captain, and a black suit with a white collar.

"I would like a ride to Monolith Isle!" I said to her.

"You want to go out to Monolith Isle? That's impossible." she told me.

"Why?" I asked, hoping she wasn't saying that it was impossible that I wanted to actually go to Monolith Isle.

"You see, Ivlet destroyed the Lighthouse. Without it, there's no way we can risk sending a ship out. You'd never make it back in one piece!" she said.

"But, surely you can have it repaired!" I said, wondering why it wasn't already fixed and hoping there wasn't a problem with carpenters.

"We can repair the Lighthouse. Don't worry about that. But we're all out of Lighthouse Fuel, too. We won't be able to light anything without it. There's no point in repairing the Lighthouse if we can't light the thing." she sounded as if she was joking when she called the Lighthouse the 'thing'. "However, I've heard that Sai got some Lighthouse Fuel. He picked up some Lighthouse Fuel sometime during his travels."

"Somehow that's not surprising!" I told her, and knowing Sai as much as I did, he seemed the type to pick something up that he didn't need.

"You know Sai, don't you? If you already know him, that's good. Could you go ask him for some of his Lighthouse Fuel? Then I'll be able to get you over to Monolith Isle." Natasha said, as if coaxing me to go find him. I didn't need it.

"Sure, I'll be back with the Lighthouse Fuel in a jiffy." I ran to Lappy Lake to where I'd last seen Sai. It was as if it was his only home here on the island.

I ran into Lappy Lake, and saw him on the small island where I'd first met him. I went over to him and he smiled when he saw me coming, it was as if he had been expecting me to come see him.

"Hey, Kaci! What's up?" he asked, and I thought he looked happier than the last time I saw him. Maybe my constant coming and giving him food for something I needed was making him even happier.

"I need some Lighthouse Fuel!" I told him, expecting what was coming toward me.

"Lighthouse Fuel, huh. . . Yeah, I've got some." Sai said, as if tip-toeing around what he wanted.

"Great, so tell me what you want and I'll get it!" I said, surprising him. Somehow he didn't realize how quickly I'd gotten to know him.

"Let's see. . . I'll swap you some for a Swordfish." he said, smiling.

It was my time to be surprised, and it was because I knew it wasn't something my mother could make, but something I had to catch. "Huh?" came out of my mouth.

"My dad told me all about Swordfish." Sai said, disappearing into his memory and excitement as he talked. "You should be able to catch one from Dolphin Coast. Swordfish are said to be mouthwateringly delicious! So I've always wanted to try one. You know. . . in memory of my dad."

"Great, I'll be right back!" I said, turning to go back to Dolphin Coast. I knew that I couldn't get the Swordfish from the pier down by Warren, but I had to go to the small island by Dolphin.

I went through Dolphin Coast and rode the Dolphin to the small little island off the coast. I really liked the ride and thanked the Dolphin, immensely with the Sardine I gave it.

The moment I threw the line, the sun started coming down, and it was almost dark by the time I pulled out a Swordfish. I felt lucky that it was the first fish I caught.

"Let's give this to Sai and get that Lighthouse Fuel! Let's get this to Sai!" Beat said.

I rode the Dolphin back to the island, thanked it, and ran to Lappy Lake where Sai stood waiting. I wondered if he ever brought something to sleep on, because it was already getting dark and he stood where I left him.

He saw me coming and was ultimately surprised when I handed him the Swordfish. "Thanks so much. Now, as I promised. . ." he handed me some Lighthouse Fuel, and I felt excited for getting to Monolith Isle.

"Thank you so much, Sai!" I told him with happiness. He was surprised, and I searched through my memory to see if I'd said thank you all the other times he'd given me something. I'd hadn't, so I added, "Thank you for everything!" Then I ran to see Natasha, feeling Sai's surprised eyes behind me.

"Now we can get the Lighthouse working again! Let's go see Natasha!" I heard Beat say as I ran to go see Natasha.

As the sun started to set, I reached Natasha who still waited for me. The Lighthouse was fixed once more, and I could tell she had had faith in my ability to get the fuel from Sai.

"You got some Lighthouse Fuel?" she asked, sounding entirely surprised. I handed the fuel to her. "Great! That should put the Lighthouse back in working order."

She went into the Lighthouse and came back out with a smile on her face. She handed me 900G, and I thought to myself on how I wasn't thinking she would give me so much when all I did was get her some Lighthouse Fuel from Sai. I guessed she also knew him well enough to know that it was hard to get things from him.

"In thanks, I'll take you over to Monolith Isle in my boat." Natasha told me. "Do you want to leave right away?"

"Yes." I said.

"Okay, cast off!" she said.

Before I knew it, I was on the boat alone with Natasha as she steered the wheel.


	23. Chapter 23

We'd reached Monolith Isle, and I set foot on the land. It was still dark out, though it had taken us all night to get there, and I wondered when the sun would start to come up.

"Let me know when you're ready to go back." Natasha told me, looking troubled.

I nodded and turned to walk toward the little village.

"Look, there's a house over there. Let's check it out." Beat told me.

I started walking and looked around, surprised by how dark it still was.

"Hold on. . . don't you think this is a little strange?" Beat asked me, making me look around to see if he meant something else.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Doesn't the night seem a little long to you?" it asked.

"You're right, I was just thinking about that. Why_ is _it still dark out?" I asked aloud, unknowing of any life besides Beat and I.

"There's an explanation for all this." a voice said, surprising me.

I looked at the village to see a Bichon Frise wearing a dark straw hat and a flowery shirt. I walked over to him and he seemed a little down.

"I'm Noel. I live here and guard the Water Crystal." he said, making me wonder if there was actually anyone else living on this island.

"I was actually just coming for the Water Crystal, though it does make me curious as to why it's so dark." I said, wondering what Noel would say to that if he was guarding the Water Crystal.

"Ivlet has already been here. He tried to force me to tell him the location of the Water Crystal. I didn't tell him anything, of course. And so Ivlet has cast unending night over the island." Noel told me.

"You must know of something I could probably use to make the sun shine again!" I said, surprised by the fact that Ivlet knew of the Water Crystal. _Was_ he watching me?

"The Magic Mirror could break Ivlet's spell!" he said. "Please, I beg you. Find the Magic Mirror somewhere on this island. Then release me from Ivlet's terrible magic! If you can bring me the Magic Mirror. . ." he seemed to have difficulty telling me this. "I'll lead you to Bubble Cave. That's where the Water Crystal is hidden."

"I'll do it!" I told him excitedly.

"Oh, you will? This is the smell of the Magic Mirror." Noel gave me a whiff of the mirror. "Please save me!"

Along the way, I found a Lily, a Kiwi, an Amaryllis, a Durian, and then the Magic Mirror that was guarded by Vultures who swooped at me and luckily missed. I had to admit to the fright I felt as I was being bombarded by so many of them, but I was able to sniff through.

"Now we can break the spell that Ivlet has cast on the island!" Beat said as I returned to Noel and raised the Magic Mirror above my head, making the mirror shake in my grip.

Suddenly the sun came above the sky and Noel howled with pleasure.

"Thank you! You've broken the spell Ivlet cast on this island. The warp that Ivlet had sealed away can be used now, too!"

I looked at the Warp Stone that Noel spoke of and thought it to be the largest one that I'd ever seen. He handed me 1000G and said, "Just as I promised, I will guide you to Bubble Cave." then motioned for me to follow him.

Noel took me to the Warp Stone, and I wondered if he was going to take me to the cave that way. He surprised me when he howled at it and the stone moved to the side. He turned to me before going in.

"Water Crystal is hidden in there." Noel told me. "Do you want to leave right away?"

I nodded and said, "Yes."

"Then follow me!" Noel said, then he ran in and I followed him in pursuit.

He stopped as soon as I could see some light in the cave, and I turned to see him standing there.

"The Water Crystal is in this Bubble Cave. I am forbidden to lead you any closer than this. Please be careful." I noticed Noel's care for me in his last sentence. I had done him a real favor in getting him the Magic Mirror, and what worried me was that he was the only one I saw lived on the island.

I nodded and went ahead through the cave, sniffing for the Water Crystal. But then I stopped sniffing all together and just went on through, knowing I could probably find it on my own. The only thing I worried about was getting back out.

I passed through, not finding any forks in which I would start sniffing for the Water Crystal, and for that I was happy.

I found a Komodo Dragon along the way and was unnerved by how it wasn't moving, even Beat noticed. But, before Beat said anything, I picked up a rock and threw it at the Komodo Dragon.

Then it went after me, and I had to run out of that part of the cave in order for it to stop pursuing me. In running to the other room, I found a fork going two ways and sniffed to find I had to go to the left. I passed through that room and reached the last room where there was the Water Crystal.

There was the actual crystal, but it was on some sort of pedestal and couldn't just be pulled out. It was like the Water Crystal had its own little castle and throne that it sat on, that it stuck to in case anyone wanted to kidnap it.

This didn't stop me. I howled, and the Water Crystal came out freely. Looking at it, it looked as if the insides were filled with water.

"Great! We got the Water Crystal! Let's take it back to Theophilus!" Beat said, snapping me back to reality. But Beat didn't even have to say that, because all of a sudden I appeared in a place that I'd never been in before.

Turning to the large desk, across it was Theophilus. I was in his mansion, and I found it was filled with bookcases and books that I could only assume were filled with magic.

I handed the water Crystal to Theophilus.

"Oh, well done! Well done indeed! You have obtained the Water Crystal!" Theophilus said, handing me 2000G.

When I accepted the money with a certain surprise at the amount, I felt my strength strangely, in a way, get stronger. Theophilus looked at me smugly and I knew it was either because of him or because all of this was making me grow.

"Now then. . . As I told you before, in order to suppress the power of the Magic Hat. . . . . . we need to make an item called the Magic Shield. . . For that, we need three component items. This means there are two more left to find. The Earth Crystal is at Inferno Cave. And the Ice Crystal is in the Polar Fields. Next you need to go to Inferno Cave. Find and obtain the Earth Crystal there. This is what it smells like."

When I smelled it, it of course smelled as the Water Crystal had, but of _dirt_ with crystals in it. I looked at him and questioned in my mind the fact that Noel was waiting for me at the entrance, but Theophilus seemed to have thought of that when he nodded to me. So I believed that he took care of it.

"In order to get to Inferno Cave. . . . you'll need to pass through Crystal Caverns from Whisker Woods." he said, and it was the last thing I heard before I was in Pawville again.

I could not get over the fact that I didn't even say anything in the time that I was in his home. Theophilus did not even let me say anything, though I could've asked him with my mouth if Noel knew I had disappeared from the cave without needing his help.

I banished the thought. Many other dogs knew I wasn't always talkative, so Theophilus probably knew since he knows my dad so well.

I also realized the fact that I went to Theophilus and had said nothing to my father about my accomplishment. Only this was because I knew how everyone was unwilling of the fact that I wanted to get the Magic Hat from Ivlet, and only I could do it.

As I walked to the house, I couldn't help but noticed somebody watching me. I kept walking as though I saw nothing, but I could tell who it was by the way I saw sunglasses instead of eyes. Eyes that had been watching me go all these places that they never went themselves.


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning I woke up, and looked around at my parents walking around looking nervous. They seemed to also have the feeling that the Magic Hat was making its wearer at the point of pure evil. When they saw me, they gave a reassuring smile. I still hadn't told them of my meeting with Theophilus and that I wanted to go after the Magic Hat, because I knew they would hold me back.

"You okay?" I ask, knowing they wouldn't answer it truthfully.

"Oh, we're fine," my mother said, "Just pondering on another thing you could do to be of help."

"Especially since you told me you wanted to be of help to the adults." my father said.

I wondered if they had their lie all planned out as they did this, so I decided to see how their lie would go the next time. "Well, you don't have to think much further. Theophilus has been giving me some jobs that are keeping me pretty busy."

"But we're doing it for when he stops making you busy." my father said, sounding as if he was proud of the answer.

"So I can't have a break every once in a while?" I asked them, stumping them. "I've been working nonstop for a quite a while anyways." What I had just realized was the fact that I'd lost track of time from the date of my birthday.

Before they could say anything, I ran out of the house so as not to answer any questions that might be turned on me so they couldn't answer the one I asked. This scared me, the fact that I already saw unrest in the other dogs on the island, and that they all knew that Ivlet was close to the point of pure evil, scared me out of my mind as I made my way to Inferno Cave.

I passed through North Pawville, looking at the Police Station as I walked through, wondering if Victor was thinking about me. I hadn't been thinking of him until now, because had he not told me of Ivlet and suggested we visit him, then I wouldn't have given the Magic Hat to Ivlet. Victor wouldn't be in jail, and I wouldn't be helping everyone without a wink of sleep.

In Whisker Woods, I had no idea where the Crystal Caverns were, yet I knew they couldn't be in the direction of the Hot Spring. I crossed the bridge where the slope to the top of the Roaring Falls is straight ahead, and look a little to the left to see a cave there. I went to it, correctly assuming that it was Crystal Caverns, because I could feel an air of approval I guessed was coming from Beat.

I walked in and found four paths, all blocked by rocks. From left to right, I noticed the first path and the third path led to nowhere, whereas the second and the fourth looked as if they went very far back. So I started with the second one, and I pushed it easily, though I noticed it was heavier than the last rock I pushed for Augusta.

In going in, I saw a snake to my right and ran out of its reach before it could attack me and ran to the right of another one that was far to the left. Then I ran past one room in the caverns where I could distinctly see a bat as I passed by, and picked up a rock, throwing it at the snake hiding in the brush ahead, stunning it long enough so I could pass by. Then I ran by a Komodo Dragon, but I ran past it without another thought, going down a long, dark path that led me to my destination.

Upon my arrival in the next room, I knew it was Inferno Cave because the moment I went in there, a wave of heat hit me. I was shocked at the impact, but collected myself enough to walk over the small house where a Bulldog wearing a firefighters yellow suit and red helmet stood.

I walked over to him, unsure of who he was. "Hello!"

"Whoa there! Now you're one crazy critter!" he said, looking at me as if I'd signed a death warrant. "Coming to Inferno Cave without a Flame Retardant Suit?"

"Huh?" I asked in surprise. "Um, I'm looking for the Earth Crystal. Do you know where it is?"

"The Earth Crystal?" he asked with the same amount of shock. "Well, legend has it that it's deep inside Inferno Cave. But Inferno Cave is so hot, you'll never get through without a Flame Retardant Suit. The heat will finish you off in seconds without one!"

"What do I have to do to get a suit then?" I asked, wondering what the Bulldog could possibly want me to do.

"So you want to know about Flame Retardant Suits?" I thought he seemed very suspicious here, but I would do anything in order to get the Earth Crystal. "If you bring a Komodo Dragon Skin and some Brass Wire. . . I'll make it for you. This is what they smell like." He gave me the smells of what smelled like steel and the skin of a Komodo dragon, all musty and… ick.

I certainly remembered the Komodo Dragon from the entrance into the Inferno Cave, but I wasn't sure on how I would get the skin. I was certainly sure that the Bulldog wouldn't help me with it, so I didn't ask any questions.

"You can find both of these in Crystal Caverns."

I ran away from him as soon as possible, running back into the Crystal Caverns to see what I could do. Once back there, I wondered if the Komodo Dragon might've shed some skin that I could probably use, so I sniffed around. Every sniff brought my nose to the Komodo dragon.

I looked at it wordlessly, and it looked back expectantly. I was afraid that it would attack me, but it made no such move as I hid in the grass beside it. It wasn't paying attention to where I went, so it wasn't looking at me.

Once I was close enough, I barked, stunning it. Some skin fell off from the fright I gave it and I picked it up and ran in the opposite direction of the Komodo Dragon. Then I went for the Brass Wire which was in a cave room with a bat that surprisingly didn't notice me as I dug for the Brass Wire and took it out.

"We've found a Komodo Dragon Skin and some Brass Wire!" Beat said. "Now we can get that Flame Retardant Suit made."

I went back to the Bulldog who had been patiently awaiting my return.

"Ah, so you've found the Komodo Dragon Skin and the Brass Wire!" he said as I handed him the objects of interest. "I'll make you a Flame Retardant Suit, then."

I watched him sew the objects together with such dexterity that I compared him to my mother and her abilities of making the Cotton Cloth.

"Thanks for being so patient! Here you go." he said, handing me a red Flame Retardant Suit. "With this you can walk around Inferno Cave and not get cooked! At least, not right away."

I gulped at this last remark.

"But it won't totally protect you from the heat. So make sure to cool off as you go. Take this, too." the Bulldog then handed me a pattern, I guessed of Flame Retardant Suits. "If you want a different color, bring this to the Fashion House. Then you'll be able to buy them from there, too."

Then Beat said something, and I could only notice that Beat has talked to no one except me. Somehow, nobody but myself hears him from his hiding spot somewhere on me.

"Now we can walk safely through Inferno Cave!" it shouted with glee. "Let's go find the Earth Crystal!"

"Of course!" I said, moving to hide in a bush to put the Flame Retardant Suit on and taking my pendant off. The suit felt silky and cool.

Then I moved to the door leading into Inferno Cave, and went in. This was followed by an even stronger burst of heat in which I felt like I would faint sometime soon. How could anyone want to come here?

Beat gave me a little lesson before I went any further. "In hot locations, the heat may cause you to start losing health. Find some water to cool back down."

I ran through, dodging bats that came down from the ceiling to attack me and drinking water from an oasis when feeling thirsty. I wasn't sure I liked Inferno Cave that much, Bubble Cave was much nicer. At the thought, I realized it had felt like a nice spring there while it felt like a really hot summer in the Inferno Cave. Would the Polar Fields feel like a really cold winter? I knew it was very likely.

Upon reaching the location of the Earth Crystal, it was very like the Water Crystal in looking like it was living in its own palace. I pondered the thought of the crystals actually being royalty and the fact that the Magic Shield would be all three working together against evil whilst they're all so different.

I howled, just in case it was stuck to the castle like the other one, and picked it up. It was warm and had a crusty feeling, much like walking on bare ground.

"Fantastic! We found the Earth Crystal! Let's take it back to Theophilus." Beat said, though again, he didn't need to.

"Uh-huh!" I said.

The professor's mansion formed around me and he stood before me once again. I handed him the Earth Crystal, and he looked very excited.

"Oh, well done! Amazing! You have obtained the Earth Crystal!" he said, handing me 3000G, making me feel like I was getting stronger once again. "Now then. . . As I told you before, in order to suppress the power of the Magic Hat. . . . . . we need to make an item called the Magic Shield. For that, we need three component items. And there's only one left to find now! Go to the Polar Fields and find the Ice Crystal. This is what it smells like."

Like ice with crystals in it. . .

"In order to get to the Polar Fields. . . . . . you'll need to pass through Crystal Caverns from Whisker Woods."

"All right!" I said to Theophilus happily as I was suddenly transported to Pawville.

Did it really get that dark? I thought to myself, looking at the darkening sky. A one day job that certainly surprised me. I thought about going home to bed, but I didn't want my parents to question me. So, instead, I moved to go straight to the Polar Fields. I could put off sleep for a while.

Before going, though, I went to the Fashion House and gave Sheila the new pattern, and took the suit off, replacing it with my pendant.

I came out, and it was after dark. I walked toward North Pawville when I noticed Charles looking nervous. I went to him instead.

"Charles!" I said.

He didn't answer.

"Charles!" I repeated.

He still didn't answer.

"Charles!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Eek!" he said in surprise, moving to hide until he realized it was me. ". . . Oh. . . phew. . .! It's just you, Kaci. Sorry for that little outburst! I've just got something on my mind, that's all."

"What could be bothering you so much?" I asked him, concerned.

"Oh, it isn't anything major."

"Charles, what is it?" I asked him sternly.

He was very nervous. "You see, I went and told the Fish Studies Group that I'd caught a New Breed Rainbow Fish. A very rare and special fish indeed. But I haven't actually caught one at all. . . I'd just heard some rumors that the New Breed Rainbow Fish really does exist. But I made it sound like I'd already hooked one!"

I looked down awkwardly. "Charles. . ." I said, not knowing what to say. I wasn't sure what to do, but it seemed like he was always ahead of himself.

"All of the other researchers want to come and see it." Charles then told me. "I've been putting them off and putting them off. . . But now they've gone and set a date! At this rate, I'm going to be exposed as a liar in front of everyone. I'll be thrown out of the Fish Studies Group! If that happens, I'll have to close down this Aquarium. . . And I won't be able to take in your fish anymore."

"Charles, hold on, just tell me what you're asking!" I said, not wanting to hear any more of this devastating story.

"So you'd be doing me a favor if you could bring me the New Breed Rainbow Fish. It would be wonderful if you could turn my lies into truth! Please. . . you're my only hope!" I knew it was bad to help him lie, but the way he sounded made me want to help. I only hoped that we wouldn't be caught in the action.

"All right, Charles, get a grip!" I said, looking around to make sure no one was overhearing this. Though I saw no one, I still felt like someone was watching, and it made me nervous.

"Will you take on this little task for me?" he asked, his eyes pleading.

I sighed. "All right!"

"Oh you really are so wonderful!" Charles said happily, making me hmm in response. "The rumor I heard was that the New Breed Rainbow Fish can be caught in the Polar Fields."

I thought in my head about what luck that was and then stopped. I wouldn't be able to get the two things at once, because I would instantly go back to either one of them.

The more I thought of it, the more I realized that the New Breed Rainbow Fish was to go first, especially since I didn't know the date it was due, and didn't want to know.


	25. Chapter 25

In Whisker Woods, I stood for a moment before going any further. The Polar Fields, I was sure, would be cold, so I wondered what I should use as a backup warm thing. I looked toward the Hot Spring; I still had my warm stone.

Walking toward the Hot Spring, I noticed a Bear, and realized it was an escapee from the Zoo. I went towards it instead, and it saw me coming with the red, evil looking eyes. I stood before it, my tension rising a bit. It had been a while since my last competition.

The sun rose in the sky as the bear looked at me, weighing in what it wanted me to do with it. I would be surprised that it didn't want to do something with me.

"Fishing battle! Catch me a Brook Trout!" it said to me. I hadn't even said any consent, these animals were possessive under magic. "I love fresh Brook Trout! Now get fishing!"

I went to the pier and started fishing, and it took me a while. The first time, I pulled too soon, then I caught a Pale Chub, then a Brook Trout.

"All right! This Is the Brook Trout that Bear wanted! Let's go back to Bear and give him this Brook Trout." Beat said.

I ran back to the Bear, happy that I caught it sooner than I had expected. For something like this, I expected at least a full day.

I handed the Brook Trout to the Bear, who looked at it in his paws with surprise. It didn't talk for some time, just looking at the Brook Trout.

I finally had to say, "Bear!"

That snapped the Bear out of his evilness, and his eyes were back to a beady black. "What. . . What have I been doing? I bearly remember. . . I do seem to recall Ivlet casting some spell on me. . ." the Bear looked at me and looked utterly bewildered. "I must have really caused you some trouble. Sorry about that. I'll just lumber on back to the Zoo."

"All right, Bear!" I told Bear, as it walked away, again leaving me 1000G. I started to think about where they keep the money. In their mouths, perhaps? I shook my head to clear it.

I went across the small bridge to the Hot Spring and took the Warm Stone out. Dipping it in the Hot Spring, I felt the temperature in the rock rising. As soon as it was done, I instantly put it away so that I wouldn't have to carry it to the Polar Fields. I could still feel some its warmth against me.

Crossing the bridge that went to the front of Roaring Falls, I went into the direction opposite the Caverns and went straight across another bridge and onto a small little island where I saw a Kiwi Bird. I saw the evil glint in its eyes.

I went towards it, and waited for instructions.

"Kee-wee! Time for a Treasure Hunt battle!" it said.

I saw the different treasures being hidden, a bronze coin was ten points, a silver was twenty, a gold was thirty, and a package of gold was fifty. I was ready to go, and so was the Kiwi.

I cannot recount all of the different ones I got, though I know I got at least one package of gold. I got two hundred and ten points while the Kiwi only got seventy. I was shocked at how eas it had been for me.

I stood in front of the Kiwi, waiting for a response. It was in the shock above mine.

"What. . . What have I been up to? I seem to remember Ivlet casting a spell on me. . . I'm sorry for bother you. I'll just toddle on back to the Zoo." I watched the Kiwi walk away, leaving me 1000G.

I thought about when Victor had me look for his Bug Cage and Fishing Tackle, I had found them so easily. Learning that had helped me with the challenge the Kiwi brought on with me.

I went to the Crystal Caverns, going inside and choosing the one to the far right, since it hadn't been opened yet. I pushed it, realizing how much heavier it weighed, though I was somehow strong enough to push it.

I went through, throwing rocks at snakes as I went and moving quickly through. When I reached the Polar Fields, the temperature dropped. It must have gone down at least fifty degrees. The sun was setting and there was a Cornish Rex standing in front of an igloo wearing a blue snow hat and a yellow scarf.

I knew from this how unprepared I was, and knew there must be something like the Flame Retardant Suit to help me through.

"You're not from around here, are you, kiddo?" the Cornish Rex sneered.

I looked at him with utter disbelief. Yes, I may not be from around here, I may be wearing only a pendant and a sun hat, but I'm no child. "Well, no, it's actually surprising you can tell!" I lied. If he thought I was a kid, then I would play the kid.

"Oh, I can tell just by look at you! The only people dressed like that around here are outsiders or fools! Either way, they don't stick around for long." I noticed the Cornish Rex then look curious. "So what brings you here? You're a long way from the beach!"

"To fish, and to find the Ice Crystal!" I told him, surprising him. One wouldn't expect that from a child, huh?

But, he kept his voice even and as if I didn't surprise him. "Indeed, the Ice Crystal is said to rest out in the Polar Fields. But you have one problem here. You'll be turned into a block of ice if you go out there without a Warm Clothing Outfit. Which it doesn't look like you have, har-har!"

I was already tired of his attitude.

"Very well, kiddo. Meeting you here must be fate or something. If you don't mind a paw-me-down, you can have one of my old ones."

"Great!" I said.

"But I do have one request. . ." somehow, this didn't surprise me. "Ripe Coconuts grow in warmer parts, don't they? I've heard the milk from them is really tasty! I'll trade you my Warm Clothing for a Ripe Coconut! I've heard you can find Ripe Coconuts out at Dolphin Coast. And this is apparently what they smell like." I was given the smell, which smelled as it was. I loved Coconuts. "Thanks for this!"

I had to admit, I didn't expect a thanks from him. But I took what I got. I went to the far corner of the small little fort we were in and found a Warp Stone. I touched it and went to South Pawville where the temperature suddenly got warmer.

I went to Dolphin Coast and stood where I was. I looked at the trees off to the side where Victor and I had played. I whined at the sad memory, before visiting Ivlet. Before any of this happened.

When Beat spoke, I wondered if he'd even heard my whine. Then again, I wondered if read my mind at times. "Looks like those are Ripe Coconuts growing up there! But we can't reach them. How can we get one down?"

I instantly looked for a rock. I picked one up and ran towards a tree, throwing the rock up at it. One fell, it was green and, smelling it, I knew it was a Ripe Coconut. I barked at it, then picked it up. It was surprising to get one down that quickly.

"Great! We got a Ripe Coconut!" Beat said with excitement.

Back in the Polar Fields, I handed the Ripe Coconut over to the Cornish Rex who looked at the Ripe Coconut with what looked a little like disgust and surprise.

"So this is a Ripe Coconut? It's not quite as exciting as I expected. . ." then I knew what the disgust was, surprise that it wasn't too exciting to look at. "Here you go, as promised!"

I held a light red outfit in my paws, the Warm Clothing.

"If you wear this Warm Clothing, you'll be able to walk safely around the Polar Fields. However, please remember this. They won't totally protect you from the cold. Make sure you warm yourself up every now and then as you go! You can have this, too." I was given the Warm Clothing Pattern. "If you want a different color, bring these to the Fashion House. Then they should be able to start selling them there, too!"

"Now we can travel freely through the Polar Fields! Let's go find the Ice Crystal!" Beat said, though I had already made plans to get the New Breed Rainbow Fish first. I then realized he probably didn't read my mind.

"Thank you!" I told the Cornish Rex. Then I settled behind another of his igloos and dressed into the Warm Clothing, taking off the pendant and the hat.

I went to the door and went in just as it got dark out. I noticed there were hot springs everywhere, but they were for my warmth, not to warm the Hot Stone, or Warm Stone, should I say. I ran through and saw a Penguin with a red glint in its eye at the first turn I made through the glaciers.

I went into a hot spring first, then went to the Penguin for the challenge.

"The ultimate challenge. . . a Curling battle!" I looked at the Penguin with surprise, but I abided by its wishes.

I won eighty to fifty. I had gotten into the green space once, which was twenty points, and into the blue space twice, which was thirty points. We each had three chances.

"Wh-what have I been up to. . .?" it asked in shock. "I remember Ivlet casting some magic on me. . . I don't know what came over me. I'm normally such a quiet fellow. . . I'll just waddle on back to the Zoo." The Penguin left me 1500G.

I walked through some more and there were two different ways for me to go, whether to the right or to the left where there was a big block of ice. I went to the block of ice and melted it with the Hot Stone. Behind it was a pier and a hot spring.

It was daytime when I went in there and started to fish for the New Breed Rainbow Fish. It was hard work, too. I first caught two Blue Hakes, then two Walleye Pollocks, another Blue Hake as the sun set, another Walleye Pollock when night came, another Blue Hake, and another Walleye Pollock when the sun rose in the sky. I was beginning to lose hope. Any small one I felt from then on, I just let go, because I knew it was the Walleye Pollock.

"How does Charles expect me to get it to him if he's not even sure it's real?" I muttered under my breath, happy when Beat didn't make any notion to answer.

Then I caught an Angler Fish, especially unhappy to know there wasn't a New Breed Rainbow Fish yet, and daylight set into night when I caught a Golden Salmon. The sun rose again in the sky and I still had no New Breed Rainbow Fish. I then caught another Golden Salmon.

I went to the hot spring behind me, just as a small break, and got warmed up a bit before going back to fish. With another big fish, I caught a _Golden_ Angler Fish. The sun set in the sky and I wondered how I was supposed to catch the New Breed Rainbow Fish at all.

Night came and I was tired, I wanted to be done, but I kept going anyways. I caught another Golden Angler Fish. The sun was rising again and I just wanted to catch the New Breed Rainbow Fish, I was determined. I caught a Salmon, and then another one when the sun set once again.

I got so much more fish than I wanted, that it was hard to count how much I had. I knew Tom would be happy to see all the fish I've got.

Nighttime came again and I watched the waters with interest, waiting for an unsuspecting fish to come. When daylight came again, I caught a Blue Hake, and then, night came again, and I found one that was hard to reel in. I pulled and pulled and, when it came out, I saw a fish with every color of the rainbow on it. I barked with enthusiasm and happiness.

"So this is the New Breed Rainbow Fish. . ." Beat said with interest, and I guessed it never thought I would get the fish. "Let's get it back to Charles!"

I ran back with such happiness, that I didn't feel myself get numb. When I warped to South Pawville, that was when I realized how numb I was, and I was unhappy to know I had to go back in order to get the Ice Crystal. But it wouldn't take that long.

It was daylight when I went to Charles and handed over the New Breed Rainbow Fish to him. He was overjoyed.

"Thank you so much for this!" he said, so happy that he bounced around while still holding the New Breed Rainbow Fish. "You really are the greatest."

I waited outside the Aquarium while Charles put the New Breed Rainbow Fish on a display to show its importance to people. He came back with so much excitement that I was glad I went through all that trouble to get the New Breed Rainbow Fish.

"Now my little get-together will go off without a hitch! I did wonder for a moment if I was going to be able to pull it off. . ." I watched him intently, then he went. "Ha ha ha!"

I didn't say anything. What he had said made it seem as if it had been _him_ who caught the fish. I thought of all the trouble I went through to get it and wondered if I had done the right thing in helping Charles through his terrible lie.

He noticed my silence a few seconds into his laugh. "Ha. . . ha ha. . . With the discovery of the New Breed Rainbow Fish, my colleagues will give me a new tank! Then I will take thirty fish at once!" Charles hand me 1000G for my troubles.

I ran away him to Tom's Pawn Shop where I sold sixteen Blue Hakes, eight Walleye Pollocks, seven Saurys, three Salmons, one Hairtail, eight Herrings, four Golden Salmons, and five Golden Angler Fishes.

I went into my home and just sat there for a while, warming up. Then I went to sleep and woke up only to run out of the house again, my parents looked after me in surprise. I ran to the Warp Stone and landed in Polar Fields.

I ran to the door and went through. I went to the right instead of to the left, where an ice block had formed again, and ran as fast as I could. I slid across ice, almost hit into a Polar Bear, and went into a couple of hot springs along the way.

I finally turned a corner, and saw the sight I had wanted to see. The Ice Crystal on its little castle, the crystal shaped like a snowflake. I howled, and took the Ice Crystal from its pedestal.

"Excellent! The Ice Crystal is ours!" Beat said, surprising me, since it wouldn't actually be _ours_ for long. "Now we can make the Magic Shield. Let's hurry back to Theophilus!"

"Right!" I said.

I appeared in Theophilus' home where he looked so happy that he was going to cry, meanwhile I felt tired. I may have slept at home for a bit before returning to Polar Fields, but I had lost so many days of sleep.

"I got it!" I told him, handing over the Ice Crystal, which he took gladly.

I was given 4000G, and he looked excited, laying them all out before him on his large desk.

"Finally! Now we've gather all of the items we need. Now we should be able to make the Magic Shield." Suddenly, Theophilus looked remorseful. "But I don't think I can do this alone. . . After all, we're talking about creating an item capable of resisting the Magic Hat. That's too much magic for one dog. . . ."

"Then what should we do now?" I asked him, wondering if he was going to say that I had to help him. Even I wasn't happy of the thought, because I wasn't sure of how much help I would be.

"I'm not keen on the idea, but we're going to need the help of my younger brother." I felt stronger all of a sudden, and Theophilus looked smug, as if to say 'we may need my brother's help, but I'm more powerful.' You could say he wanted to get away from the topic of his brother. "Kaci! Can I ask this of you?"

"Of course you can, anything!" I said, wondering where I might have to go to find his younger brother.

"My younger brother's name is Bartholomew." Theophilus said. "He went out to Gongoro Peak more than ten years ago and still hasn't come back. I'm sure he just got sidetracked by something or other. A very common occurrence for him, I assure you. So, please, go look for him. This is what he smells like." Theophilus gave me a piece of fur that I smelled, and I wondered how he got it and kept it.

I thought to myself how worried he sounded about the disappearance of his brother. It seemed he was always annoyed by Bartholomew, but that didn't mean that he didn't care for him.

"In order to get out to Gongoro Peak. . . . . . you need to pass through Lonesome Park from Jade Fields." Theophilus told me, turning around to do some sort of experiment.

"All right, I'll be back in a little while." I told him, turning to leave.


	26. Chapter 26

I walked outside of the professor's house, looking at my surroundings. Looked like he didn't plan on making me appear in South Pawville so I could get Bartholomew quickly. Just to make sure he didn't come back _that_ quickly.

Looking to my left, I saw a Panda, and saw the red glint in its eye. I went to it, knowing it to be a Zoo animal and waited for instructions on the challenge it would give me.

"Aha! You're going to face me in a Barrel Ride Battle!" it said.

I won in forty four seconds. I had to balance on top of a barrel and ride it to the finish line, the Panda Bear was far behind me. I felt that to be one of my easiest ones somehow, and that it was really fun.

I stood before the Panda Bear, watching its maliciousness change to one of surprise at where it was.

"Wh-what have I been doing. . .? I think Ivlet cast some magic on me, but then. . . Hope I didn't inconvenience you. I guess I'll just lumber on back to the Zoo." I watched as the Panda walked away and left me with 1500G.

I ran across the bridges and into Tail Heights. Running back to where Daisy and Toby were and then touching the Warp Stone to land in South Pawville.

I first went to the Fashion House where I took off my Warm Clothing, gave her the pattern, and looked for something new to wear. I bought a black denim jacket, and put on the first blue ribbon I had bought when I helped the Fashion House. This was an outfit I liked.

Then I set off for Gongoro Peak.

I went through Jade Fields and made sure to pass by all the snakes and bears until I reached a rock that blocked a pathway. I pushed it to the side and went in, but I was overcome with a vision.

_Ivlet looked over Lonesome Park, and made a big howl. Out came the tornadoes that had been sealed away long ago. He popped out of there, leaving the damaging tornadoes for the dog that sought out to stop him._

I opened my eyes to find that I had fallen down, I was horrified by my vision. But when Beat asked if I was okay, I lied and said that I had tripped.

Ivlet knew what I was doing.

I reached Lonesome Park, and saw the tornadoes from my vision and a Buffalo with the glint in its eyes.

"Watch out for those whirlwinds!" Beat warned.

I went to the Buffalo as if I hadn't heard Beat's warning. I looked at it with such intensity that it seemed to want to hurt me.

"Here we go! A Chicken Race battle!" it snorted.

It was basically running toward the pier as fast as you could and stopping somewhere, you would slide and be at some point on the pier. If you fell off, then you lost.

I won with eighty points against the Buffalo at thirty. Need I say any more?

"Wh-what in blazes. . .? I recall Ivlet casting a spell on me. . ." the Buffalo looked at my tired expression. I must have been really exhausted. "Oh, dear. I must have really been bothering you. I'll just trot on back to the Zoo." It left me with 1000G.

I ran through Lonesome Park, avoiding the whirlwinds, or tornadoes you could say, at all costs. I would hear them whistle and would just run even faster. They were scary things that I did not want to get sucked into.

I ran up the canyon and into Gongoro Peak, where there was luckily no whirlwinds, but a town. I walked up to the one dog standing outside his home, a Doberman wearing a pink scarf and a camouflage hat.

"I'm Bruce. I live in this village. I'm amazed you made it here in the whirlwinds!" the Doberman, Bruce, said with amazement.

"Trust me, I've been through much worse!" I told him truthfully. Whirlwinds were nothing compared to walking through the Polar Fields or Inferno Cave.

"You've been through worse? How brave!" he looked thoughtful. "Hey, I know! Maybe you can help me with something. . ."

"Well, what is it?" I asked him.

"Listen to this. This whole area suffered from whirlwinds for many years." Bruce told me.

I seemed to recall hearing this from my vision. "Go on!" I said.

"But then a traveler came along and cast some magic that sealed the whirlwinds away. There hasn't been any damage from whirlwinds since. That traveler must have been a powerful wizard!" he said all this with aw. Then he became angered, "But now, thanks to that villain Ivlet, the whirlwinds are back again. Now everyone is going to have to suffer again. . . I bet you can guess what it is I'm going to ask, then."

Not only that, but I knew _who_ he was talking about. That powerful wizard must've been Bartholomew!

"We need someone to find the traveler and get him to cast that spell again. He headed off toward Gongoro Peak. But it seemed no one ever saw him come back down. The only way to Gongoro Peak is through this village. So it's safe to say he's still up on Gongoro Peak."

I'm sure he is, I thought to myself, especially since he hasn't been seen since then.

"Can I make this request of you?" he asked.

"Yes, I will fulfill your request immediately!" I told him.

"Ah, one more thing! The traveler was wearing a ring." Bruce gave me the smell of the ring Bartholomew wore, and I could smell traces of him on it. So it added a bit of help. "Following that smell should lead you right to him. The road from behind the village leads to Gongoro Peak."

I left Bruce at his house and went around the line closing the village from the road up to Gongoro Peak. As I was about to move forward, Beat stopped me.

"The Buffalo here are very dangerous, so watch out!" Beat warned. "The Buffalo may not notice us if you hide as you go along."

I went along, hiding in bushes and crawling through them, the unsuspecting Buffalo grazing. As I went, I saw a Lion and went straight to it, followed by Beat's protests of "Look out!"

I was almost hit by a Buffalo, but I pretended not to notice it as I reached the Lion and its red eyes saw me. The sun was setting when I stood before it.

"I challenge you to a Hockey battle!" I almost fell over laughing. The Lion asked for a game that I did not expect. I had actually expected something like a roaring contest. But I kept my face serious as I face the Lion in the battle.

I won forty to thirty. I almost thought I would lose against the Lion, because he was so much stronger than me that I thought I would surely lose.

The Lion slowly became un-spelled. "Wh-what have I been doing. . .? I seem to recall Ivlet casting a spell on me. . ." he noticed my expression. "As king of the jungle, I'm ashamed of the way I've acted. I'll just run on back to the Zoo." He left me with 1500G and the sun started to set.

I then went quickly toward Gongoro Peak, avoiding the Buffalos as much as possible. I went up the slope and through the path. When I found an empty place, I sniffed around, but I reached what was a rock.

Did I lose the scent? Nope. The rock was in the shape of a bowing dog with a witch's hat, and I knew why he hadn't come back after all those years. He was a rock.

The sun came up, and I barked at it. Suddenly, it formed into an actual dog that sneezed once and moved around. He looked exactly like Theophilus, except he wore a green cape and witch's hat.

"Phew! Thanks!" Bartholomew said.

"You're welcome. But I was wondering why you were a rock!" I told him.

"I turned myself into a rock." Bartholomew said, as if it was the easiest explanation, but he saw I wanted more. "So I could safely observe other rocks as they fell. But I've been at it for decades. I've been bonded with these rocks for so long. . . I was almost about to turn into a rock for real." Suddenly, his ears perked up, as if something was very strange. "But what's this. . .? I sense a great deal of activity out in the world. Whatever is going on?"

I had to explain everything I could to Bartholomew. Telling him what I did and what has been happening since then. He was perfectly quiet until I was done.

"No! The Magic Hat was stolen?" I was already starting to like him, because though I said I gave it to Ivlet, he made it as if it was stolen instead. "What was my brother doing?" then he started blaming the entire thing on Theophilus. "I need to talk to him about this."

"Which is why I came to get you! He needs your help!" I told him.

"First things first, though. The whirlwinds in Lonesome Park!" he started moving, but then, "Ah. . .!"

"Bartholomew!" I said, trying to help him stand, but he sat right back down.

"This isn't good, isn't good at all!" he muttered. "I've been a rock for so long, I'm still unsteady on my paws. I guess this is what getting old is all about. . . I should recover shortly. But I won't be able to seal away the whirlwinds like this. Here, you try." Bartholomew handed me the ring.

"What do you want me to do with this?" I asked him.

"Don't worry, it's simple." Bartholomew assured me. "The owner of this, the Anti-Tornado Ring, needs only to throw a rock into the whirlwind. The magic transferred from the ring to the rock. . . . . . will seal the whirlwind away again. I know you can handle this!"

"All right," I said, "I will be back shortly!"

I went down Gongoro Peak, past the village, and into Lonesome Park where the whirlwinds swirled everywhere.

I felt my nerves jolt, but I kept going. The first one I threw a rock at came so close that I was almost sucked into it, but I threw the rock and the whirlwind disappeared. The second one took me three tries to throw the rock at it, I freaked out the two times I missed. Then I got rid of the last two.

I looked around for a while before dancing around with excitement. I had sealed the whirlwinds.

Suddenly, I appeared before Bartholomew. I wasn't expecting it, but then I reprimanded myself silently, he _was_ a wizard after all. He was also very excited.

"You did it. You sealed away the whirlwinds! Good work." I danced again at his words, then he gave me 5000G. I didn't think he would actually have money with him on this trip. "And I can move again, too. Here, I'll go with you."

"Well, I wouldn't leave without you!" I said, as we went toward Lonesome Park.

As Bartholomew talked to Bruce, I had another terrible vision.

_Looking at the young Husky, Ivlet cringed angrily. She had destroyed his whirlwinds!_

_His teeth had already grown pretty long, and at that moment, his Magic Hat turned black, and he felt the magic working itself around him. Fire surrounded him as he howled, and then he was stronger, faster, and fiercer. His teeth had grown longer and he was ready. He looked at the hat, he barked and a dragon came out. His new best friend. . ._

_He was ready for when the Husky wanted to fight!_

I opened my eyes to find myself on the ground again. Was Ivlet purposely going into my head to show me everything happening. I sat up.

"Are you okay?" Bartholomew asked, he and Bruce were a my side, looking at me.

"He's become pure evil. . ." I whispered.

That was where Bartholomew decided we had to get going to Theophilus' house right then and there. I stood up to find we had appeared before Theophilus outside his home, and I wasn't sure which brother cast the spell.

"Oh, great to see you, Bartholomew." Theophilus greeted warmly, and he wasn't going to get that from Bartholomew.

"Do you understand the crisis we're in here?" Bartholomew shouted at him. "The Magic Hat has been stolen by some villain called Ivlet? This could be the end of the world!"

"I know. That's why we've gathered the items we need to make the Magic Shield." Theophilus told him, trying his best not to shout.

"Then let's get to work!" Bartholomew said to him, about to stomp his way into Theophilus' home.

"Okay. But first things first. Kaci?" he asked me politely. "It's going to take a while to make the Magic Shield. But once it's finished. . . . . . we won't be able to avoid a confrontation with Ivlet. You've got some time, so use it to get ready for the coming battle."

"If you've got any unfinished business, I suggest you take care of it first." Bartholomew advised.

"I guess it's what you'd call. . . making fond memories." Theophilus told me warmly.

"Oho. . . I never expected to hear something so romantic from you!" Bartholomew said teasingly.

"I'm not going to take that as a compliment, you know." Theophilus told him, his eyes shooting daggers his way.

"That wasn't actually a compliment, you know." Bartholomew said back.

Theophilus said nothing, unable to think of something to say back.

"Once you're ready, come back and see us again." Bartholomew told me.

I nodded and left them to their devices. Going back home to where I might spend my last days. I could hear Theophilus and Bartholomew arguing from the distance on where they would start.

I honestly wasn't sure what unfinished business I had, I would find out later when I finished it, because I never paid attention to most things. The only thing I felt like doing was see if I could get Victor out of jail, since he couldn't possibly want to stay there for the rest of his life just because of _my_ mistake to give Ivlet the Magic Hat.

I reached my bed at home, and fell over on the blankets, causing a gasp out of my parents who were just standing by. I had been so tired and worn out, that if I had to fight Ivlet at that moment, I would fall dead on the spot.


	27. Chapter 27

I woke up to find the Gertrude standing over me, checking my health. I looked around in surprise, the blankets covered me like a hot furnace and I itched to get them off. But I didn't, in case Gertrude wanted them there.

She was checking my breathing, my pulse, my temperature, etc. I waited patiently, and my parents look on with worry. Finally, she finished.

"What happened?" I asked aloud.

"You came into the house yesterday covered with dust and you have a really high fever." my mother pronounced to me.

"Where did you go yesterday?" my father asked.

"I went to Gongoro Peak." I told them. Gertrude looked at me with the utmost shock.

"What on earth did you do there? You aren't doing well as far as my tests have shown!" Gertrude said. I wondered how bad I'd looked.

"Theophilus asked me to go there to find Bartholomew." I said simply. Everyone except my father showed that they were waiting for more of an explanation.

"Why would he ask you to do that?" my father probed me.

"So that Bartholomew could help him make the Magic Shield."

"For what?"

"To resist the power of the Magic Hat."

"How did he get the ingredients for it? It's said the components are three crystals."

"I got them."

"Why?"

"He asked me."

"Why did he ask you?"

"I agreed to help get the Magic Hat back."

"Why did you agree?"

I looked at my father with the utmost surprise. He was filled with anger. "Because it's my fault for giving the Magic Hat away."

"That is not a job for children!" he shouted to me, Gertrude and my mother backed away.

I sat upright. "I am not a child!"

"Oh yeah, and how is that?"

"I became of age the day after that night I gave the hat to Ivlet!"

Realization. Nobody had realized it. Nobody except me.

"You didn't deserve it, you destroyed your chance when you gave the Magic Hat away!" he said, trying to make a final argument. But I wasn't going to take it.

"Oh, yeah, right, I didn't deserve it. Well, then what have I done to help make up for that?" I asked him sharply.

He didn't answer.

"I've been working day and night ever since then. I've helped villagers and I've helped dogs from other places around the island." I said. "So how can you tell me that I don't deserve being an adult?

"You're not married." my father said, angering me even more.

"So? I know I'm at the age, but what if I don't care to marry anyone?"

"Is it because Victor is in jail, Kaci? Is this why you're acting this way?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're love is in jail, and you have told me that you wouldn't care to marry anyone who goes to jail!"

"Who said I was in love with Victor?" I asked angrily. "He's my friend and nothing more!"

He said nothing. I jumped out of bed.

Gertrude moved forward, and I barked aggressively, making her shrink back.

I walked to my dad. "Just because I'm not married doesn't make me still a child. Stanley isn't married, Ada isn't married, are you calling them children?"

I got him there.

"Kaci, please get back into bed," he pleaded, pushing me backward, "You're right, you're right, I'm sorry."

I sat on the bed. Even if I'd wanted a fight, I would've had no energy for it, even as angry as I was.

"I'm afraid for you," he said, "I'm afraid that Theophilus has gotten you into something that if you follow any longer, you won't return home. Just promise me you won't follow him anymore."

I looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "I can't." I said.

"Why?" he asked, more sharply than he'd meant.

"Ivlet," I said, "He's everywhere in my mind. Lately, he's given me visions on how powerful he's been getting, Bartholomew can tell you that."

"I will," Bartholomew said, standing in the doorway with Theophilus behind him

When I saw who it was, I was in deep shock. "Did you hear all that?" I asked, about to fall asleep.

Bartholomew walked over to me, "Yes, yes, now go to sleep. Everything will be worked out when you wake up."

I was asleep.

When I woke up, Theophilus and Bartholomew were gone, and my father looked into the fireplace. He was lost into his own thoughts.

"Dad," I said, "Are you okay?"

He was unresponsive. I looked at my mother, and she looked the same, just staring at her apple carpet.

Slowly, I stood up, feeling my head spin a little, but ignoring it. I grabbed one of my mother's baskets and filled it with some of her homemade foods. I even put some water, tea, and a blanket in it.

I went out the front door and closed it quietly behind me.

At Lappy Lake, I looked around and saw Sai at the usual second island. I walked over and he was pacing around, he hadn't noticed me.

"Sai!" I said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Kaci? What are you doing here?" he asked me with surprise.

I held up the basket. "I decided I wanted to have a picnic with you."

He was confused.

"I packed it with my mother's homemade apple pies and pear tarts!" I said in a sing-song voice.

"What else?" he said. I couldn't read his face, I felt like his sunglasses were in the way.

"A couple swordfish, some water, hot and cold, with tea bags." I said.

I had won him over. We sat on the blanket I set out and ate the food I brought. Sai looked like the happiest dog in the world. I could tell how much joy it gave him to have the food from my mother.

"How long have you traveled?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Seven to eight years," he said, munching on a Pear Tart, "How long have _you_ been traveling?"

"Huh?" I asked, confused. What did he know?

"The past week, I've been watching you go places other than those closest to the beach." Sai said, watching my expression closely. "Two days ago, you appeared by that stone in Pawville covered with sand. Before that, you had crystals of snow and ice all over you. And before that, your fur looked like it'd been burned."

That's when the realization came to me. "So it was _you_ that was following me!" I said.

"Huh?" he asked in surprise. "I-um…"

"Don't even try to deny it!" I said, laughing. "I know it was you, besides, word was that you hadn't returned to Pawville since you left. But now you've returned to watch my comings and goings."

"But what have you been doing?" he asked, returning the subject back to me.

I sighed, and Sai just looked at me inquisitively.

"Do you want me to start from the beginning? Before I met you?" I asked.

"How far before then?"

"I think about a week or two." I said.

"Then sure."

I explained everything to him as well, but not like I did with Bartholomew. For Sai, I added the problem with Victor and how much trouble I had gone through to help everyone and to get the crystals for the shield. I went up to when I left the house to go talk to him, even the visions.

He surprisingly didn't interrupt. At the end, he was in too much shock to respond to my adventures.

"I know, I know," I said, bending my head down, "You've been talking to a dog who is an accessory to an evil wolf."

"Uh, no, it's not that," he said to me, "It's just that you've been through much more than I realized."

I looked up. "What? But – surely it's not more than you!"

"In fact it's so much more!" he said, smiling. "I've only been traveling for seven years because of the death of my dad, but _you_ have been doing it for a month and a half or so and you're doing it against evil!"

"I guess," I said, "I guess I never really thought about it."

"What I'm surprised about is the fact that you've been doing all of this alone!" he said.

I hadn't added the part about Beat, who had whispered in my ear to warn me not to say anything about it. Only Theophilus, Bartholomew, and I could know about Beat.

I lay down on my back, feeling full from everything I had eaten. "Yeah. . . sometimes I find myself surprised about it as well."

"So," he said, "That fight with your father yesterday. . ."

"What of it?" I asked.

"I had had that same fight with my father before he died. Except, we had forgiven each other as he lay on his deathbed. He assured me I would find someone." Sai said, thinking back on the memory.

"Yeah, but you were really close to your father," I said to Sai, "My father is always to himself, the most I've had to talk to him is because I need help with something."

"Really?"

I nodded, and looked over at Sai. The sun glistened on his fur and he looked down at me with a smile on his face that seemed irreplaceable.

"Hm. . ." he said. "It's amazing how well we already know each other when we only met about a month ago."

"I guess you learn more when you trade with someone else." I said.

"What of a friend that you've known for years?" he asked me.

"Victor?" I asked.

Sai nodded.

"I meant you learn more about someone with trading, like in a short time. I've known Victor since I was little, and I probably know less about him than I know about you." I said truthfully, surprising Sai. "It might not be true for everyone, but it's true for us."

"And that thing your father said about loving Victor?" he asked.

"It's not true!" I said defensively. "Victor and I are only friends!"

Sai chuckled. "I never meant to make you feel like you have to defend yourself, don't worry. It's just to make sure!"

"Make sure of what?" I asked, laughing as well.

He shrugged. "I guess that you and I are the couple whose parents think that we need to get married in order to be adults."

"Yeah, in fact, how long did your dad know my mother?" I asked him.

"They knew each other since they were very young, so he told me. Kind of like you and Victor, no romance involved, just really close friends." Sai said, making me smile. So my mother _did_ have that kind of relationship with someone!

We talked for some amount of hours, and I didn't even realize how long it had been before it was dark and Sai and I started eating dinner. Time had passed by much quicker than I would have ever thought. Sai made everything fun.

"So, how do you plan on getting Victor out of jail?" Sai asked me.

"I don't know. I thought I might be able to convince Ada that it wasn't worth keeping him, but now I'm not so sure!" I told him.

"When was the last time you talked to her?"

"I had to get something from a pig for her, and she had been pretty hysterical about it, too." I said, extracting a laugh from Sai.

"What about when she was working?" he asked.

I felt a little awkward here. "I had to ask her about where I would find you." I admitted, making him look at me in surprise. "Well, I had to have found out from _somewhere_ on your whereabouts!"

"Oh yeah, the Legendary Pattern. How is that working for Pawville?" he asked.

"Well, it's like Sheila told me before I went looking for you, it brought a smile to everyone's faces." I said, then looked at him. "When you left, was the pattern a way to remind you of your dad like my mom's cooking does?"

He nodded solemnly. "It's shocking when the one dog you've known your entire life dies before it's their time."

I nodded. "I'm sure."

He was quiet for a bit. "Hey, I know!" he said.

I looked at him, waiting for the idea. I wasn't even sure what he was going to say, so I started to take a sip from some sweet iced tea.

"Let's go get Victor together!" he said.

I almost choked.


	28. Chapter 28

"Are you really saying this?" I asked Sai in surprise, once I had swallowed my tea after a shocked choke.

"Yeah!" he said.

"You really want to help me get Victor out?" I asked, feeling overjoyed.

He nodded.

I jumped up and hugged him, and I found this just as surprising as he found it. "Thank you!" I said. "When do you think we should go?"

"Now!" he said, getting up and putting all the leftover food into the basket.

I helped put everything together and said, "Okay, I guess tonight's good!"

I put the blanket into the basket and put it on my back. Sai had already started on his way toward the Police Station, and I hurried to catch up to him, staying by his side as we walked quickly.

When we got there, Ada looked incredibly tired. She sat at her desk, and Victor paced around his cell, looking slightly bored.

I stood behind Sai, who stood before Ada with an air of authority, though he wasn't in charge like Ada was. "I demand a prison break for Victor!" Sai said.

I looked at him like he was kidding. With the way he spoke, he could go to jail! I silently asked him in my head, don't do it please don't do it!

Ada looked back at him in just the same way. "Why?" she asked.

"Because," I said, making sure that Sai didn't say something that landed him in jail, "Victor might be more useful to you. If he could be, say, your deputy, I think the two of you would enjoy it!"

When I made a quick glance in Victor's direction, I saw how overjoyed he looked and smiled. All those Cops and Robbers games he played with me showed how much he enjoyed the thought of a cop's life.

Ada seemed to like the idea as well.

"So, what do you think?" I asked her.

Ada looked up at me, and then nodded. She stood up and went to Victor's cage, she opened the door, and he bounded out to hug me. I hugged him back, happy to know my friend wasn't in jail anymore. That was certainly some business I wanted to take care of!

Victor turned to Ada, who smiled.

"You start working for me in two days, be prepared!" then she kicked us out.

Once outside, Victor praised me nonstop. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Kaci! I owe you!"

"No Victor," I said, "That was what I owed to you for taking my place in jail!"

He smiled. "Nothing can replace this friendship!" he said happily. Then he looked at Sai, "I have to thank you, too, for getting me out!"

Sai nodded. "I was happy to help."

I giggled. "Victor, this is Sai." then an idea struck me. "Another picnic is in favor!"

Both boys nodded vigorously.


	29. Chapter 29

The next picnic was made at Dolphin Coast, under the trees where Victor and I had last been together before meeting Ivlet.

Sai and Victor left there together while I went into my house to get more food, drink, and leave dirtied dishes behind. My parents were still in their same positions and I was starting to worry about it. But I left to go have my picnic with Victor and Sai.

I got to where the meeting place was supposed to be, and the two were laughing like nuts. I didn't think anyone else could make Sai laugh like that, but there was always something like that with Victor.

"So, what are you two laughing about?" I asked them, looking from one to the other as I set everything down and all three of us sat on the blanket.

The two said it was nothing, saying it was just guy talk. I almost believed them until I heard Beat, and I was, of course, the only one to hear it.

"I was with them when they came here, they're lying. Victor noticed something about Sai, and the two decided to pretend to laugh when you got here so that you didn't think they were being serious with each other.

"Well, I'm here so what is it?" I asked, mostly asking Beat than I was Sai or Victor.

The two boys said some more excuses, but Beat said, "It was a private conversation, but all I will say is that it was about you and your happiness."

My happiness? Whatever. I pushed the thought aside, deciding it was better to spend as much time as possible with Victor and letting him and Sai get to know each other. I had wanted Stanley to come as well, but then I realized he was probably sleeping from having done so much work on places that were destroyed by Ivlet.

"So, Kaci," Victor said, after letting all of his 'laughs' out. "Tell me what you did while I rotted away in the jail cell."

I explained everything once again, and every once in a while, Sai would help add some things as I went along. Victor listened intently, and looked serious as we reached the end.

"You went through so much more than you needed to." Victor said in shock. "Kaci, you didn't have to do all that. The grownups did say they were going to get the Magic Hat back."

"Yes, but Victor, it was my fault for giving the Magic Hat away!" I told him.

"Even so-"

"Then what?" I asked. "What did the grownups think they were going to do? Besides, I got a plan, and it's under the strength of two wizards who agreed to help me through it."

"Will it work?"

"Of course it will!"

"How do you know?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Because, Kaci, I've known you for a long time!" Victor said to me. "And, I know how indecisive you are!"

"There's no need to turn it against me when it's about a matter that shouldn't concern you, and I'm better than ever!" I was in shock, Victor was never like this, and I was never like this.

"But I was there that night you gave the Magic Hat away, and it's _my_ fault for making you go get it!" Victor said. "If anything, _I_ should do the battle against Ivlet!"

I looked at him with utter bewilderment. "You've been in jail while I've been doing all the work to go against Ivlet!"

"And when did you decide to go against him? Yesterday? I decided about a couple weeks ago!" he said, seemingly deciding that I was the same girl he knew before he went into jail.

"I decided it that very night!" I said, silencing Victor instantly.

"Why?" Sai asked. I'd forgotten he was there. Why was I getting into so many fights lately?

"Victor had nothing to do with my decision! Sure, it felt like he was pressuring me, but it wasn't him!" this was the first time I realized what I was saying, and it was all the truth. Both looked shocked. "It was Ivlet! I wasn't listening to Victor, but I was looking at the wolf, and it was him to whom I got the hat for. Him from whom I've been getting visions from!"

Both were silent.

I stood up and went to the part of Dolphin Coast where I was on the beach. I sat down on the sand, feeling bad. Why had I gotten Victor out of jail when I knew he thought it his fault that Ivlet got the Magic Hat? All the while, it had been me and the wolf. Ever since that night, we shared a bond that is unbreakable unless one of us dies.

I looked out to the beach. There were so many places I had gone that I would never have gone to had I not handed the Magic Hat over to Ivlet. I wouldn't have saved Bartholomew from becoming a rock for the rest of eternity, I wouldn't have gained everyone's respect, Stanley wouldn't have gotten the insect that helps him work three times as fast and, most of all, I would never have met Sai. Something about him clicked when I met him, and I liked how he was somehow not turning into an angry little monster like Victor.

I heard paws padding onto the sand behind me and felt someone sit down next to me. I turned to who it was to find Sai there, looking at me curiously. I sighed, looking out to the water again.

"How's he taking it?" I asked.

"He would go fight Ivlet right now, but he doesn't know where he is." Sai said, making me grimace.

"I guess that's his only way of protecting me," I said softly, "Going against Ivlet himself so I don't have to."

"I would do the same if I knew where to go." Sai said, making me look over at him in surprise.

"Kaci, neither of us wants to see you get hurt. Ivlet has caused a lot of damage that can be helped, but _you_ are irreplaceable." Sai said, his voice sounding beautifully sincere in the cool night air.

My eyesight was brimmed by a flow of tears. "It's the only way. Even if the two of you knew where to go, Theophilus and Bartholomew would never let you go."

Sai watched me carefully as I cried. "What are they doing now?" he asked as my tears made their way down my cheek.

"Making the Magic Shield," I said, "You know, the thing where I worked so hard to get three main components to make it. When they finish, I have to face Ivlet."

I couldn't read Sai's expression, but I knew his exasperation of the fact that I wasn't going to give up the fact that it was me who had to go against Ivlet. I raised my paw, hesitantly, and took off his sunglasses to reveal bright blue eyes that twinkled in the moonlight.

"I actually don't believe what Victor said about you being indecisive." Sai said.

"My trips changed all that," I said, "You changed that."

"Know what you've changed about me?" he asked, leaning in.

"What?"

"Everything."

Soon, his face was right up against mine. His warmth flooded my face as we nuzzled against each other. I breathed in the scent of Lappy Lake and spices from all the other places he'd been.

When he pulled away, I just leaned my head against his shoulder. There was something I hadn't expected to get from Sai.

"I can't believe I just witnessed this." I heard Beat whisper, making me smile.

"I love you, Kaci." Sai said, his voice kind and soft, making me feel warm and cozy where I was.

"I love you, too, Sai."


	30. Chapter 30

"Victor!" I called at his house the next morning. He wouldn't answer the door. "Victor, please let me in! I need to talk to you!"

The door suddenly swung open, revealing a tired Victor. "There's nothing to talk about," he said, "You have cast all your loyalties for me aside!"

Just as he was about to close the door, I put my paw in it so he wouldn't. "Drama king!"

He sighed and let me in, and I sat at the kitchen table, waiting for a response. We both made fun of people when they acted dramatically, and once one of us said the other was acting like a drama king or queen, we felt we had to comply

"You have gone on an adventure I can only dream about, and have made many new friends. My problem is that you never cared to visit me."

"Victor, I thought about it time and time again, but I was always busy." I said.

"What about when you asked Ada about the Legendary Pattern, I was right there when she said Augusta might know where _Sai_ is! You've gone for him instead of me!" Victor shouted, I'd never seen him like this before.

I let out a deep breath. "I didn't like how you'd taken my place in jail for me." I said truthfully.

"Why? I was doing you a favor so you could-"

"No, you didn't. She was going to let both us go when you went in there, and you know what?" I asked, letting the question hang in the air for a moment. "I had wanted you to be with me when I did it."

He was silent.

"And, you know, had you not gone into jail, you would've been to all those different places I went to."

I got him there.

"Had you been with me through all this, I would've wanted you to help me go and defeat Ivlet. But I can't do that because you haven't been through what I have."

"Of course I have, you know those times when I took bets-"

"Yes, yes, yes, endangering yourself by getting as close you could to a snake is very brave." I said sarcastically. "I've gone to Inferno Cave where I almost got heat exhaustion, to the Polar Fields where I almost got frostbite, to Lonesome Park where I was almost sucked into a whirlwind, to Monolith Isle when I was attacked by Vultures, etc. etc."

He looked at me with a sadness I could only guess was saying, 'you don't have to say any more, I get it now.'

"You may have been in jail while I did all this, and think that it was a great sacrifice, but it would have been so much more if you had come with me." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me this before I went in?" he asked.

"How could I know you were going to lock yourself in the cage? I hadn't had my experiences before I could do something like make a shout out to come with me." I told him sarcastically, making him laugh.

Before I knew it, we were talking like old friends again. Most of what Victor talked about was how much fun he'd had with Ada. She had actually been thinking or a while about doing something so that Victor could work with her, learning how sweet he was gave her the realization she liked his company.

As I started to leave the house, Victor said, "So, Sai left in the same direction you did last night. What happened?"

"Um…" I said, surprised, "Nothing much."

I felt a couple of teeth on my tail as I tried to walk away. I giggled nervously.

Through a mouthful of my fur, I heard Victor say, "Liar, liar, pants of fire!" Then he pulled me toward him and pinned me to the ground, tickling me. "Tell me the truth!" he said playfully.

As he tickled me, I said, "Oh… haha… stop tickling me!" I was entirely out of breath.

He stopped for a couple seconds, saying, "What happened?"

"We… um… kinda sorta told each other 'love.' And… nuzzled."

He started tickling me again, though not for more details, but because of what I said. He was shocked and dismayed. I missed our little play-fights. I ended up rolling on top of him and tickling him back.

When I finally left the house, I was out of breath and still laughing. I walked home, stopping by the river to breath, and looking in the water to make sure my face no longer looked strained from laughter. Then I kept moving, walking by Stanley's house and checking in the window to see that he indeed was fast asleep with the orchestra insect still playing its song.

I went on my way to the house.

I was surprised at what I saw when I came home. It was a sight I hadn't expected to see ever again. My parents were having a happy and welcoming dinner… with Sai.

"Oh, Kaci, come on in!" Sai said, as though this was totally normal, sipping a glass of tea as my parents smiled happily.

I walked in, so awestruck and dumfounded that I walked in, and Sai stood up to close the door behind me. He walked up beside me just as my mother set out plates full of freshly caught salmon and vegetables.

"What's all this for?" I asked as Sai pulled out a chair for me and I sat in it.

They all waited until we had all fully eaten our dinner, and then slowly moving through dessert, before telling me the news. My parents looked incredibly excited, and Sai looked as though this was about to be the best night of his life.

I waited patiently as my parents got a hold of themselves. I started to take a drink from my newly made tea.

"Sai has asked for your hand in marriage!" my mother shouted out, making me spit my tea back into my cup. I was glad that I hadn't done it in their faces.

"Oh, did he really? Wow, that's. . . sudden." I said wiping my mouth with a napkin as Sai looked extremely happy. "What did you say?"

"We said yes, Kaci. He is a good dog, and I'm sure he'll treat you very fairly." my father added happily.

Where I live, girls don't get to decide who they marry. The boy has to ask the parents for the girl's paw in marriage, and the parents were able to decide whether or not to allow for it go through. This made me happy, but I wasn't expecting it so soon.

I felt two paws over my right one, and turned to see Sai holding my paw with such care and protection. Warmth flooded my body as my parents watched excitedly, and I put my paw over one of his paws, making him smile largely. His smile made me decide it was a good choice.

"When's the marriage?" I asked my parents, while still looking at Sai. I had just noticed he wasn't wearing his sunglasses, showing his bright blue eyes shining in the light.

"In a month!" my mother said.

I wasn't expecting any of this. I slowly turned from Sai to face them. I was confused at why they were jumping into it when they always told me to wait a while. "Why exactly are you jumping into this so quickly?" I asked.

"Sweetie, I knew Townsend very well back in the day, and knew Sai as well. Any time I told Arvin about him, he'd say 'if we have a daughter, I want her to be with him.' Look at where it has ended up!" my mother told me, surprising me immensely.

Looking at my dad, he nodded his assurances. Yet, I couldn't help but feel that there was something more behind it. I was about to bring up something that I knew could damage what was going on at the moment, but it had to be said.

My eyes back on Sai, he seemed to have the same idea. Luckily for me, he was the one who asked the question.

"I'm wondering, is this wedding a way of making Kaci forget about her mission to destroy Ivlet?" he asked. I was happy with his understanding, and knew that if I lived to marry him, I would do so gladly.

My parents hesitated, and then nodded. This made me stare at them intensely. "Why? What could possibly result?"

"The result would be you getting a wedding, and the adults getting a fight with Ivlet. You would be safe and happy, and we would finish the destiny." my father said smartly, but I was about to outsmart him.

"But isn't it _my_ destiny to finish? Isn't it _my_ job to destroy Ivlet? The adults shouldn't risk their lives for a job I have to commit to!" I said.

They still hesitated, and I stood up and sped out of the house. What I didn't notice was that though my paws came away from Sai, he still stuck to me like glue by running right after me.

I ran to the Jade Fields first and Sai jumped me before I crossed the bridge; I hadn't even known where I was going. I lay there with Sai keeping me hostage underneath him as I wondered to myself how he could move so fast.

"Just where do you think you're going?" he asked, though not in a way that sounded as though he was going to reprimand me. He actually sounded worried.

"I don't know," I admitted sorrowfully, "I just need to stay away from the house for a while, so I'm retreating."

Somehow, I was turned over to look Sai in the face.

"Then how about you stay with me in Lappy Lake?" he asked; I hadn't thought of that. "Your parents don't know that I'm staying there, so let's just stay there until it's time for you to go fight."

I nodded consent as he allowed me up and we walked side by side to Lappy Lake.

"Not that I don't want to marry you," I said as we walked, "I do. I just think we should do it after the fight with Ivlet."

"If you survive," Sai said softly, "But yet, I agree with that. And I want to spend the time with you before you go."

I smiled up at Sai gratefully.


	31. Chapter 31

I enjoyed my stay with Sai. I never thought about how calm and content I was when around him. He made sure I was taking care of myself; being fed, getting exercise, and just having a good time.

Where he lived was just the general areas where we mostly lay under the stars and watched the sky until we fell asleep. I earned enough sleep to last me, since I had ignored my needed sleep on my journeys. Sai's way of living was nice compared to living in a home, I just liked it better.

That one night we lay under the stars, I felt a small tingling sensation. The Magic Shield was almost complete, it would be done by morning.

Sai seemed to notice. "The Magic Shield?" he asked, his voice cracking a bit.

"Yes," I said softly, "I should go in the morning."

"Will you say good bye before you go?"

I turned on my side to face him, and he did the same. His sunglasses were off, and though it was dark, I could see his fear.

"I can try," I said, nuzzling against him and feeling fresh tears fall on my head as I nested my face in the crook of his neck. "Can we possibly think up of some place to meet after the fight?"

"Dolphin Coast," he said, "Definitely Dolphin Coast."

I felt my own tears fall. "I'm frightened."

He kept me close. "I know, and I'm here for you. I'll be here until you need to be on your own."

We were silent a bit, and I pondered.

"Thank you, Sai. You have been so wonderful." I choked, and Sai held me closer. He was so warm, and his presence comforting.

"It's okay, Kaci, I'll always be here. Always. You know why?"

"Why?"

"I love you. You're strong, independent, and just the sweetest dog I met. I forget whatever it is I'm worried about when I'm with you. With you, I'm happy." Sai said it so sincerely that there was no mistaking he was truthful about it.

"And I love you," I said, looking up at him. "With you I'm content, and I feel enough strength to take care of myself for your sake. I feel as though I have a better way of living with you."

"Then I want you to promise that you'll come back. Because I don't know how I can live any longer if you're gone from my life, too." Sai said, also referring to his dad. I wasn't sure how he did it, but he survived without his dad, and now that he found love, it was hard to let it go again.

"I promise to try my hardest to come back to you. You have my heart, so I can't die without it." I said.

"You have my heart. If you die then you take me with you." Sai said, watching my face closely, not breaking any eye contact that he had with me.

I couldn't say anything. Not that I thought Sai wanted me to either. He just wanted a reason for me to be able to win without dying. And that would happen, because I couldn't do that to Sai, or anyone else I knew. I just couldn't.


	32. Chapter 32

I awoke at around dusk, still snuggled up against Sai. I didn't want to leave his warmth… but I knew I had to. I wriggled out of his grasp as best I could without waking him. Though he said I should say good bye, I didn't want to have to wake him up for it.

I looked up at the sky, it was still dark, but I could sense the morning air. Looking down at Sai, he looked so peaceful. He wanted a good bye… I could give him one.

Leaning down, I whispered into his ear, "I love you, Sai. Be back shortly." Then I licked the top up his head, and set off to Sky Heights.

I walked along the way, feeling like I was now signing my inevitable death warrant. But, if I worked it out well, I could succeed. I had to, for my parents' sakes, my friends' sakes, and, most importantly now, Sai's sake. I decided I might just survive if I keep Sai in my memory, remember that he wants me to return home.

This all made me realize one thing. How would my life have gone had I not given Ivlet the Magic Hat in the first place? I wouldn't have learned as much as I did, I wouldn't have found the true me, and I wouldn't have met Sai.

He would still be mourning over his father's death, alone, had I not had to get all those favors from him. And, I probably wouldn't have met another dog like him, he was the one.

I dodged all the snakes and other angry animals, walking along until I saw Neil. I ran to the gate, and howled for my entrance. The gates opened, and I could feel my mission pressing on me like a bunch of weights.

My breathing became shallower when Theophilus' mansion came into view. The weight on my shoulders pressurized to the max as I crossed the bridges. When I reached the door, I wondered if I would see my life flash before my eyes at any second. Nothing came, and I just stared at the closed door with fear.

Beat broke me out of my trance. "This is it. The time has come to face Ivlet. Once you open this door, there's no going back. After we settle things with Ivlet, peace will be restored to the world. And these travels of ours will come to an end." Beat stopped for about a minute, letting me consume the information. "Are you ready to go?"

I stood there, and Beat let me think a moment. In this moment, I could skip out on the mission and go marry Sai, let the adults do the job. But if I did it, I wouldn't be treated as a child anymore. If I didn't, then there would be no guarantee that Sai and I would live to see the next bright, sunny day. I had to do it if I wanted to be sure everything would turn out okay.

"Yes," I said, my voice coming out with a small croak. So I decided to try to be a little stronger in the matter. "I am ready to face Ivlet, and beat him!" this won over the response before.

I opened the door and stepped in, there stood Theophilus and Bartholomew, both ready to go. I walked forward to stand next to Bartholomew.

"Good timing." Theophilus said. "We've just completed the Magic Shield. I'm sure that monster Ivlet will have sensed as much, too."

I knew that for sure, because I sensed it. In my bond with Ivlet, we could probably sense the same things, and this for sure since it will be used against him.

"He must be filled with utter rage at our presumption!" Bartholomew shouted out.

I really wondered to myself how Theophilus and Bartholomew were able to create the Magic Shield since they really hate each other. Though, the end of the world probably did soften their relationship enough for them to be able to work together.

Luckily Theophilus was calm about the ordeal. "Indeed. He certainly won't like the idea of losing his new powers. He's going to bring the fight to us soon."

My stomach clenched. This did not feel right. But I could sense their trust in me.

"Which is exactly what we want." Bartholomew said. Though _he_ wasn't the one who had to deal with the whole thing.

"But still very dangerous for everyone involved!" Theophilus warned. "Stay on guard!"

"I won't let you down!" I said.

Suddenly, everything felt dark and gloomy. The air I breathed was menacing and felt like it wanted to crush me, but wouldn't unless told to.

"He's here…!" Theophilus said.

The room started to shake. As I looked around for where the source could be, Theophilus did the same and Bartholomew did an excited jump.

Then, before me, a portal opened. A big, dark wormhole a few inches into the air, there for us to jump through.

I looked at it, feeling determined. Looking at Theophilus and Bartholomew for authentication, they nodded and I ran ahead. I jumped in, and the wizards followed suit.

We had been taken into another world, dark and foreboding. It was much like a wizard's lair, with strange markings around the place and a few large lanterns around the sides and floating in the air.

I looked around, locked my gaze on my targets for the evening, and started shaking and growling with such anger as I'd never felt until that moment. There before me was Ivlet in the scariest form I'd ever seen, and the Chaotic Dragon. Both emanated a source of power and evil that I deeply felt I would never allow. Even if I lost, I would haunt them.

My eyes locked on Ivlet's… his were a bright red now, glowing in the dark place, and his front fangs longer than ever.

Theophilus took out the Magic Shield from his inventory, it was round and gold, perfectly shaped. He held it in his mouth and made a howl, bring a protective shield around all three of us. One more howl and there were more shields around the place, and one around the Magic Hat, which I could see had no source of blue, it had the lightning, clouds, and the background was a dark black.

Ivlet turned to look at it. He made one angry bark, in which the Magic Hat tottered around in the Magic Shield, unable to get out. He turned to look at us, and made one furious howl.

Except there now was no us. I was alone in the shield, Theophilus and Bartholomew had disappeared somewhere else in the realm to watch the fight. I was alone.

The Chaotic Dragon then flew a few feet off the air and made one loud roar for battle while Ivlet also disappeared off to the side. I was to fight the Chaotic Dragon first, and then I would go for Ivlet. Hopefully I could win both fights.

"I don't think barking will work while it's up in the air." Beat told me.

Just then I looked around and noticed all the other shields, there were rocks in between each one that I could throw. I felt strong in that instance, I knew my strategy. This made me happy because I hadn't thought of one before.

I ran out of my shield and ran to the next one, picking up the rock on the way. Once in the shield, I turned around and noticed the Chaotic Dragon right there beside it, but it flew away from me.

I then ran out and waited for the Chaotic Dragon to come to me. Just as it was about to pounce on me, I threw the rock, and it fell to the ground, stunned.

"Yes! You damaged the Chaotic Dragon!" Beat said happily. "Keep on hitting him with rocks, just like that!"

I ran to another shield and picked up a rock along the way. I did this same routine two other times.

The Chaotic Dragon fell down for the last time, and didn't get up. Then it disappeared, leaving nothing in its place. And what I saw next was terrifying, because Ivlet was angry about what I did.

I growled back at him, but he did something he couldn't have done before. He jumped into the air, and with a thud, it looked as though he was walking on invisible ground above me.

"Finally… the time has come to face Ivlet." I heard Beat say softly. "He's up in the air, too, so regular barking isn't going to work on him, either."

Ivlet did the same thing as the Chaotic Dragon. When I went into one of the shields, he made circles around in the middle.

I did the same thing, went for a rock and then threw it at Ivlet. He went down just before he attacked me. I could see the anger and maliciousness in his eyes. As well as pure evil.

"You did it!" Beat said excitedly. "Now you should be able to damage Ivlet by barking!"

I ran up to Ivlet's stunned body and barked my loudest. He jumped in the air and fell back down.

"Wait until he's stunned, then bark!" Beat said.

I ran to get another rock and went into a shield. I did it again two more times, the second time Ivlet hit me just as I'd hit him. There wasn't much damage, just a scratch from one of his fangs to my shoulder. But still, I did this two other times and when I threw the last one he landed, I barked, and his jump landed with a loud thud. I knew I had won.

I watched and waited as the large form before me shone for a second, and then changed into the regular, smaller form of Ivlet. He was still unconscious, but he looked less impressive and frightening.

I saw a wormhole appear from behind him, hearing a small bark of surprise from somewhere. Ivlet woke up just in time to have the wormhole suck him in, he put up a fight, trying to get away, but then he was whisked straight into it with a howl of fear and anger, and I wondered what would happen to him now.

I looked around and found where Theophilus and Bartholomew were. I ran to them, excited to get away from whatever dangers could happen now.

"This place isn't going to last much longer! We're getting out of here!" Theophilus said. As he did so, I looked around, the shields were gone and so was the Magic Hat, I assumed they got it when I wasn't looking.

Bartholomew and I stood close to Theophilus as he took out the Magic Shield, gave a howl, and a protective bubble surrounded us. We were brought into the air, it gave a pop and we were outside of Theophilus' mansion.

Bartholomew took out the Magic Hat and placed it in the middle of the little circle we made. Beat came out of its little hiding place, and neither wizard took notice of it.

I noticed, though, that Beat looked a little sad. I gave it a questioning look.

It sighed, "If the Magic Hat doesn't have its good side back… it might be used for evil again, by another animal like Ivlet. I'm going back inside the Magic Hat."

"Beat, no, I need you!" I said in shock. It was with me throughout all that time, I couldn't just let him go away from me. I couldn't let it go away from me now!

"Thank you for getting the Magic Hat back." Beat said sorrowfully. "I'll never forget you, Kaci. So please, don't forget me!"

"Never, I will always remember you, Beat, goodbye my friend!" I said, almost bursting out in tears. I couldn't have done all this without it.

"Goodbye!" Beat said. It then jumped on top of the Magic Hat, getting itself ready until it jumped up and landed on the Magic Hat, disappearing into it, changing from being black and having a lightning bolt, to being blue and having a rainbow.

I howled my sadness. But, I held my tears in, feeling them burn my eyes. I walked away from the wizards, veiling my sadness by looking at the rising sun. But, I only stood there for a second before turning back towards them.

Theophilus gave me a nod. "You have saved the entire world. Allow me to thank you on behalf of all life on this planet. Thank you, Kaci." Then he took the Magic Hat out, and placed it before me. "Take this. Now, you need to get the Magic Hat home! Say hello to your mother and father for me."

I gave a small nod, then picked up the Magic Hat. Turning from Bartholomew and Theophilus, I ran across the bridges to Dolphin Coast, where Sai hopefully awaited my return.


	33. Chapter 33

I ran all the way to Dolphin Coast, putting the Magic Hat somewhere in my inventory before getting there. I snuck through South Pawville, since it seemed that nothing was open yet.

In Dolphin Coast, I reached the side with the beach and found Sai looking out into the sunrise, as if deciding that it was unlikely for me to come back. What I found interesting was that he left his sunglasses off for that moment.

"Sai." I said softly.

He spun around and ran to meet me. "Kaci!" he shouted excitedly.

We jumped around each other, both equally happy to see one another. Then Sai licked my cheek. I felt overjoyed.

After a while, we settled down and sat watching the sun at the horizon. I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed happily… it was all over. I had no Ivlet to worry about, no magical damages to fix because he had made them. I could just live a calm life with Sai, maybe be able to travel with him to the rest of the world to see all the places I had saved. But for now, I felt content with where I was.

Sai broke the silence. "I talked to your parents before coming here. They were worried sick."

"I should go talk to them." I said, standing up.

He stayed seated. "I'll be there in a bit."

"Okay, then." I said, rubbing against him as I went to my parents' home. I felt as though I couldn't actually call it home anymore, I wanted to live with Sai.

I started running, wondering if they thought me dead, because even I hadn't thought it likely that I would still be alive after facing Ivlet. I came out of Dolphin Coast and into South Pawville, excited then that I saw the figures of my parents in front of their home.

When they saw me coming, their tails started wagging, and I jumped towards them in excitement. In the end, I had my mother start licking my cheeks, but I felt great about it, they were happy to see me alive and well.

We went in to the house for a bit and talked a bit, sharing in the glory of my return.

My father told me. "You fought to correct the mistake you made, and to save the world itself. You've restored peace! I'm very proud of you."

I reached into my inventory pocket and took out the Magic Hat, placing it in front of him. I waited for him to take it, but he just looked at it for a second before looking back at me.

"This Magic Hat has massive power. Such power can cause havoc in the wrong paws. I think Ivlet has already taught you that."

I nodded solemnly. It was not a mistake I wanted to be made ever again.

"That is why great power must only be used for good. Used to make the world a better place. And used for the sake of happiness for all! Isn't that right?" my father was quizzing me, I knew this after having with him for most of my life.

I nodded. I could find no words for what was going on now. I was actually able to listen to his quizzing and know according to experience what I should and shouldn't do with magic.

He gave a nod back. "Very well. In which case… this Magic Hat now belongs to you!"

I couldn't believe my ears. He was giving me the Magic Hat!

My father picked up the Magic Hat, walked forward, and placed it on my head. I felt like the most powerful being in the world, and it surprised me.

"Now you must be the one to use its power to protect this island. I know you can do it. After all… just look who your parents are!"

I nodded once more, feeling absolutely overjoyed that after all I had done, he trusted me. I gave a howl of happiness, feeling like I still had Beat with me… Beat would always be in my memory. Then I started dancing around, much to my parents' entertainment.


	34. Chapter 34

Now, many years after this had happened, I am living in blissful happiness. I married Sai and had two children, twins. A son we named Townsend, and a daughter we named Kaisa.

Just this morning, I took the Magic Hat out of its special place where Sai and I hid it. Placing it on the table, I had looked at it, all the memories of my adventures flooding back to me. I still hadn't told anyone about everything that had happened, and everything was stuck to my mind, I could remember every detail.

Sai came out of our room and looked at it. "When was the last time you took that out?" he asked jokingly, coming up to me and licking my cheek. I did the same for him.

"Oh, so many years." I said with a laugh.

Townsend and Kaisa came out of their rooms, fighting again. But when they saw the Magic Hat, they ceased their fighting.

"What's that?" Townsend asked excitedly, running over Kaisa to go get a closer look at it.

Kaisa came up behind him, looking at the Magic Hat with wonder.

I smiled inwardly, deciding to recite the same things to them that my father had told me. "Oh, this? This is the Magic Hat. I've told you about it before, right?"

They shook their heads.

"I think I would've remembered mother." Kaisa said quietly.

"This Magic Hat has been passed down through many generations. It has truly amazing power. Needless to say, terrible things could happen if that power was used by the wrong animal. It has happened once before, but I'll tell you the story later."

"Aw, why?" Townsend asked, utterly intrigued unlike how I'd been that day.

"Because it looks like someone has snuck in here," I said with a slight smile, "How are you doing Junior?"

Out from behind the desk popped Victor Jr., yes Victor got married and had one son. The only reason he was so sneaky was that he'd gotten it from his mother, Angelina. She had come onto the island a year after my incident, and had fallen in love with Victor. By then I had already married Sai.

We only called him Junior, since it seemed too much of a hassle to call him by his full first name or just Victor.

He giggled slightly. "Hey, Townsend, Kaisa, do you want to go out and play?"

They looked to Sai for consent.

He sighed dramatically. "Oh well, I was hoping you'd hear your mother's story, but no worries. Just promise you'll listen to it later."

"Oh I definitely promise! I want to hear it." Townsend said, now chasing Junior around the house.

"Mother, do I have to hear it?" Kaisa asked as all the commotion was happening.

She reminded me of me. I hadn't wanted to hear the story, but she was like Sai where she was straightforward.

"Trust me, you'd like the story. It's true, and it actually happened during years when your father and I just met." I said.

"Really?" she asked. Kaisa loved hearing family history. "Well, I'll try to stay awake then. I promise I'll be back to listen to it."

Once the kids had left, Sai turned to me. "How are you going to tell the story?" he asked. "There's a lot of information."

I thought a moment. "Well, I could just write it all down. They'll be gone for most of the day, and I remember every word and every detail from then. Perhaps I can get it done before they get home."

He smiled and nudged his face against mine. His touch still excited me as it did when we had first realized we loved each other.

My life was amazing… so long as I could keep another problem from happening, nothing would repeat what had happened with Ivlet.


End file.
